Maybe Baby
by octoberangyl
Summary: Alice works at a fashion magazine in NY & Jasper is an architect from Texas. Both drawn to one another they decided they can survive the distance, but how quickly will their life progress? Are they prepared? Will their love see them through?
1. Chapter 1

Maybe Baby

**AN: Ok so I have been debating with myself if I wanted to write another story for but now I have decided why not. This one I don't think will turn out near as long as One Night, but this one will also not really delve into anyone but Alice/Jasper, the other will be mentioned, make cameos but this is just them. Please Review**

POV: Alice

I had the worst day possible. My boss was on the war path, she seemed to think the world was against her and that suddenly all her best assistants were spies for the rival fashion magazines. I had gotten the short end of the proverbial stick today and been her main scapegoat for her every problem with any department and not only that her husband went and made things worse by serving her with divorce papers, which I was forced to sign for and unknowingly be the messenger. How as I suppose to know that these papers were the divorce papers, I didn't even know the two were considering separating merely because they both had clout. New York is a big city and I hate it. I loathed it with every fiber of my being. The people are all too high and mighty, bossy and obnoxious. I thought my boisterous self would fare well here, wrong I was hyper and sweet, friendly and caring, these people were just ass holes.

I needed time to think, time to clear my head and when in New York there is only one way to come about that, well two but I don't feel like a trip to jail and a possible over dose, so I am here. Even though this place is very selective of its clientele, you have to be beautiful, not just that but sexy, and thank god not trashy. My only alli in this modern city is Rosalie Hale, she is a super model and my one source of true friendship. I miss the sweetness of my hometown, where the people that were stabbing you in the back had no clout because they were the morons who got knocked up and stuck in that small town. I don't know what I mean anymore but I just missed the simple life and no not that stupid show about socialites with nothing to do but sleep around and dress like trash, but the true simple life. Gosh I never thought I'd really miss it. I miss Wal-Mart for god's sake! I know they exist here but the way you are looked at when you step foot in there is astounding, as if they have right to judge when they are there themselves. Then again I'm sure that's how the big city folks get their kicks, popping in to see who comes through; who they can criticize and once they see no one they know they rush to check out. I once got glared at for purchasing a pair of comfy slippers with treads because I was sick of ruining my expensive ones going to fetch the mail just outside my apartment. Sure they aren't stylish but come on, they serve their purpose.

"Alice" Rosalie said holding out a drink to me. I guess I had spaced out, too lost in my thoughts of the past 12 hours to realize the bartender had rushed us our drinks.

"Thanks, sorry Rose was just thinking" I sighed only to see her roll her eyes.

"No more thinking about the bad things, focus on the good and if that doesn't work drink until you just don't care" Rose smiled wrapping an arm around me and leading us towards the dance floor.

I lost track of how many martini's I'd had and I sure as hell had no idea where Rose had gotten off too. Las t I saw she was dancing with a group of guys and I was left to grind with whomever it was currently feeling me up. Moving to take another sip from my drink I realized the glass was empty and I pouted. Glancing at the man behind me I had to jump away for a second. Have you ever found yourself so drunk that everyone was attractive? Yeah I was wasted but there was no fucking way. He wasn't ugly per-say he was just OLD, and greasy, not sweaty greasy looking. How in the hell did he get in here? I thought as I quickly left him alone on the dance floor. I knew he was following me I kept feeling his hand brush up against my skirt but would always speed up.

"Look I don't know you and do not appreciate your…" I said turning to scream at him. I was not in the mood, introductions were not needed, and there was not enough alcohol in the world to make this man appealing. He had that accent, I called it New York trash, and ya know the people with Yankees season tickets who do nothing but drink beer watch baseball and work in a toll booth because no one can understand them sober.

"Oh you can't rile me up like that and then just leave me to solve my own problem" he said grabbing my wrist and shoving my hand onto his bulge.

I may vomit! That was my only thought before I felt a cool hand take my wrist and pull it away from the man's crotch while his other hand forcefully yanked the man's hand up and twisted it before yanking it back down. The man was shriveled in pain.

"Touch her again and I will break it" his accent was most definitely southern. A gentleman thank god!

"Fuck off she's here alone go find your own" he spat at my hero.

"Baby" I said wrapping my arms around him and nuzzling his chest.

He seemed to take the hint and now the hand that had held my arm was securely around my petite frame.

"I didn't know I needed to brand her, take a hint buddy" he said yanking the man's arm again before security walked up to them, it was two large black men and they didn't look happy.

"This man was accosting my girlfriend" my hero said to the guards, or I guess they were bouncer I couldn't be sure.

"Is this true honey?" one man asked with hard eyes pointing at me. I nodded my head and then once more buried it in the guy's shirt.

"What was that?" he asked seeing my lips move but not hearing me.

I turned out of his chest and shouted, "That perv put my hand on his privates!" the guards eyes went wide and with one jerk the other bouncer hauled him towards the exit while the other one looked at my hero and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm amazed you didn't hit him yourself" and with that he walked off dispersing the crowd that had gathered when my hero grabbed the man's arm.

"You ok?" he asked turning us away from the crowd and into a booth where he must have been sitting because the couple there was congratulating him.

"Nice work Whitlock"

"Jasper you're my hero" the girl crooned before snuggling into her date.

"Yeah, thanks, I had no idea who was dancing up on me, normally Rose warns me if they are sickos" I said running a hand through my black hair. "I knew today would only get worse"

"Bad day?" he asked and I nodded.

"Look let me buy you a drink, it's the least I can do for you saving me" I said amazing myself with how sober I sounded.

"Sure" he smiled and followed me to the bar where I saw Rose making out with a really tall, bear of a man while a bronze haired guy watched them in obvious disgust shouting get a room before he tried to look away only to turn back upon coming in contact with a blond haired plastic girl on his other side ogling him.

"Oy Rose! Get a room" I shouted and though she broke from the kiss for just a moment she winked at me and gave him another lingering kiss before dragging him towards the door. "Scarlett!" I shouted after her.

"Friend of yours?" my hero asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah, so what do you want to drink?" I asked. He held up a glass of whiskey and another martini out to me. "Hey I said my treat" I pouted.

"How about you buy the next one" he smiled and ushered me towards the booth his friends were sitting in. "Jasper by the way" he shouted into my ear over the music.

"Alice" I turned and shouted back.

We had many more drinks after that and I don't think I was allowed to pay for a single one but by the time I insisted I leave he had hailed me a cab. I of course had insisted we share the cab and tugged him into the back seat all the while giggling madly.

After giving the driver my address he stomped on the gas and I was flung into the seat both of us giggling wildly not even remembering to add in the second stop. It didn't matter though; by the time we reached my apartment building we were battling it out with our tongues.

"$20.69" the cabbie said in an annoyed tone holding out his hand.

"Bullshit, I'm not that drunk" I shouted see the meter at $11.45 and as such I handed him a ten and five before pushing Jasper out of the cab. The driver sped off and I looked at my doorman. He was a nice old man, pity he had to work at his age but he was always courteous.

"Morning Miss Alice" he smiled tipping his hat as he held the door open.

"Morning Hank, this is my friend Jasper, Jasper this here is Hank, he keeps the crazy's out" I smiled while Jasper shook the man's hand with a smirk before speaking.

"So when is she getting evicted?" Hank only chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Haha Jazzy, I am not crazy I'm overly happy!" I shouted pushing the button on the elevator.

"No you're drunk pixie" Jasper chuckled, catching me when I fell off balance.

"I hate these damn things" with that I kicked off my shoes and walked into the elevator, Jasper right behind me now carrying my clutch and accepting my shoes from a laughing Hank.

"Whoa Alice at least wait until you are in your apartment" Jasper said as I reached under my skirt for my thigh highs.

"No these things have to go and with that I yanked one down only to stumble forward and soon found myself hanging upside down looking at Jasper's ass, "Whoa!"

"What number and which key?" he asked as I heard keys jingling; he'd gotten into my purse.

"718, it's got a high heel cap on it" I slurred while playing a drum beat on his ass. "Hi Mr. Lindbergh!" I shouted as I saw feet and realized it was my neighbor from across the hall. He looked amused and Jasper just shook his head while stopping at my door. After a few moments the lock clicked and Jasper opened the door only for my Boston Terrier Millie to come running out into the hall.

"MILLIE NO!" I shouted as she bolted past Jasper. At the sound of my voice she turned and came running for Jasper's legs.

"Inside Millie" Jasper said while my puppy looked at him like he was crazy and continued licking his shoes.

"Come here baby" and with that she leapt into my hands. "Ok inside Jasper" I ordered while my puppy tried to lick my face as she dangled a foot above the floor wow he was tall. Once the door shut behind us I set Millie down and felt myself go air born and was face to face with Jasper, err more like face to chest, did I mention he's tall?

"I'm so going to remind you about playing my ass like a drum set when you're sober" he laughed setting my purse and keys on the counter beside us.

I don't know why but alcohol makes me stupid and bad days make me horny so I spoke before I could stop myself. "Are you too much of a gentleman to fuck me?"

He froze and his mouth opened slightly, his eyes widening while I bit my lip waiting innocently for a response, how I could remain innocent after the phrase 'fuck me' was uttered is beyond me.

"Pardon?"

Oh right! "On a scale of 1 to 10 how fuckable am I?" I asked placing my hand on my chin as if I was deep in thought, how fuckable was I? Oh I'd give myself a 9, 7 minimum.

He let out a dry laugh and I saw his cheeks turn a shade of pink as he coughed into his hand. Cough, "6" cough.

I craned my head to the side. "Just a 6?"

"Well you are drunk" he said fighting a grin as I pouted, I knew my own expressions I was pouting.

"So I lose 4 fuckable points for being intoxicated" I stated biting my lower lip in thought.

"1 for just having met you, another for me being a gentleman, another for the intoxicated part and the final one because we aren't a couple, which if we were you'd be at about a 9 right now because 10 would be saved for when you were sober and asking me that question" I could tell the moment he finished his explanation he was embarrassed because he suddenly was staring at the ceiling as if the track lighting were something amazing.

"Ya know even drunk I'm rating you at a 8, you lose 1 point for being too much of a gentleman, and you lose the other for not taking advantage of me because seriously right now all I want is something orgasmic to make a shitty day worth it" I grinned tugging on his belt, trying to unbuckle it.

"You'll hate me in the morning" he said, I didn't know what he looked like because I was too intent on removing his belt.

"No I won't" I stated matter-o-factly.

"How can you be sure?" he asked. Now I looked at him to see he was obviously interested, but then again the fact that he hadn't physically tried to stop me from undoing his pants meant I would get my wish.

"I've never once done something I regretted while drunk, plus I've never once forgot a thing I did while a lot drunker then I am now" I stated gripping the center of his shirts seam of buttons. Yanking them apart I smiled when the snaps all popped and glancing at his white wife beater I grinned. "Oh I love snappy shirts"

He chuckled and bent down to kiss me. "Glad you approve" and with that it was all over for me. I was going to get my wish.

**AN: So what you think so far? Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe Baby

**AN: Unlike my other stories this story will purely be told through Alice and Jasper's POV. Like I said before the other characters may make appearances, cameos and what not but really this is all about the pairing Jalice.**

Chapter 2

POV: Jasper

Normally I would never take advantage of a girl in this situation but there was just something about Alice that wouldn't let me say no. It wasn't the fact that I'd had my fair share of drinks this evening because I was still in deed at least 4 times more sober then she was but even still I am too drawn to her to pass up the opportunity.

I turned my attention back to the vixen looking up at me from her bed; she was clad in a matching set of red lace undergarments and was staring up at me with swollen lips. I couldn't help but pause for a moment too caught up in the beauty that was before me to remember why I had parted from her lips in the first place.

"I could have taken them off faster" she giggled springing forward and tugging on my pants. Oh right I was supposed to be taking them off. With a little laugh of my own I stepped out of them and placed my hands on the bed behind her leaning in to her mouth before crawling back on top of her.

"Forgive me. I was distracted by this sexy little thing in red lace" I grinned against her lips. As soon as we both slithered our way back up towards the pillows I slid my hands to the valley between her breasts and unclasped her bra, letting her sit up slightly to remove it from her body. She really was beautiful; I could feel my already erect penis twitch in my boxer briefs at the sight of her bare breasts and tiny pink nipples. Leaning down I began to kiss each breast while her tiny hands ran up and down my back.

"Jasper what's your last name?" she asked out of nowhere, her breathing more labored.

"Whitlock" I said kissing down her abdomen and running my tongue along the waist of her lace panties.

"I like it" she breathed meeting my eyes as I looked up at her, gently slipping her panties down her legs.

"I'm glad" I smiled kissing her left calf as I freed her of the last item of clothing she wore. Tossing it off to the side I ran one hand up her right leg as I took in the sight of her body fully exposed to me. "I'd ask yours but your nameplate outside your door said Brandon" I grinned once more climbing up the bed so I hovered over her.

"That's me" Alice smiled sliding her legs up and down my own.

Chuckling I leant down to kiss her and grinned when she began yanking on the bottoms of my boxers with her toes. Pulling up on my knees I slipped my boxers down as far as I could before kissing her again straightening out my legs while her legs extended to slide my boxers as far as she could before I kicked them off.

As soon as they were off I felt her tiny hand grasp my erection and let out a strangled moan. Her soft, tiny hand felt so good I could have cum right then but had to gather up as much strength as I could.

"I need to be in you" I moaned thrusting my hips into her hand as I ran one hand over her wet core and let out a moan, she was more than ready.

When she pulled my hand away I wanted to groan but instead felt her guide my erection to her core before I thrust my hips forward, both of us letting out loud moans. Once I was fully inside of her I felt my resolve start to slip, I knew she was a tiny thing but she was tighter than I could have ever imagined.

"You're so tight" I groaned gripping her hips in an attempt to keep from losing all control of myself; I definitely would not last long if I didn't concentrate.

"You feel so good" she responded slipping her hands up to clasp around my neck.

I pulled out and thrust back into her causing both of us to moan again. Biting my lip I bent down and began kissing and sucking on her neck as I continued thrusting into her. She was gripping my hair in one hand and her other was tightly balled into the comforter on her bed.

"Oh Jasper" slipped from her lips as she continued meeting me thrust for thrust. I was quickly losing all grips on reality as I felt my body screaming for release.

"Shit Alice I don't know if I can hold it much longer" I groaned into her neck before moving to suck on her earlobe only to feel Alice's walls tighten for a second. With another thrust I slipped my hand to massage her clit as I continued thrusting. "Cum for me" I encouraged her as she started to whimper and her body stopped meeting mine.

"Jasper" she suddenly cried out and I felt her walls constrict tightly around me, I had barely pulled out before I was slamming back into her and gasping as I shot my seed inside her. I tried lamely to keep thrusting as she rode out her orgasm but found my body couldn't take it and instead I just pulled her tightly to me while burying my face in her neck. The sound of our labored breaths and my rapid heartbeat was all I could hear for a moment.

We didn't exchange any more words as I silently rolled onto my back, pulling her body into my side as she kissed my shoulders and chest, anywhere she could reach. Turning my head to the side I saw her flushed face looking up at me.

"So what do I rate now?" she asked with a smile. I chuckled before holding up both hands and all fingers and smiled as she giggled. "Much better" she smiled and with that we curled up under her covers and both fell asleep.

The next morning

POV: Alice

I could hear the faint humming of a cell phone on silent as I began to awake. Opening my eyes I saw Jasper still peacefully asleep and tightened my grip on him before pulling myself up to find my cell phone. The sound was coming from the foot of the bed though and I couldn't see so I began to untangle myself from his arms but found myself pulled tighter into his embrace. With a smile I knew I could call whoever it was back.

Once I drifted back into dreamland I distinctly heard the tune 'Barbie Girl' coming from outside my bedroom hearing Jasper groan beside me before tightening his grip around my hips.

Wait the vibrating from earlier had come from in the room. Turning to look at Jasper I noticed he was looking at me through his eyelashes.

"I think your phone rang earlier" I yawned hoping it wasn't important.

"Barbie girl is not a ringtone I would have on my phone" he chuckled sleepily.

"What about a simple vibration?" I asked watching as he let out a loud sigh and popped one eye open before releasing me and sitting up to scan the floor or my room.

"Now that sounds like my phone" he ran a hand through his hair and I couldn't help but take in the vision of sex before me. His skin was tanned and as I had discovered last night he was very fit, but now I was able to get a full glimpse of his back, scars were everywhere as if someone had beat him with a tree branch or something repeatedly. When I figured he found his phone I felt myself frown further at the obvious gunshot scars, one on his lower left just above his butt cheek and the other on the right side of his body. I couldn't help but gasp, what had happened to him?

He must have heard me gasp because when he sat up he moved to lay down beside me with his phone in hand. Casting a timid glance my way before he flipped the phone open to check the number before snapping it shut and rolling onto his side to face me.

"I'm gonna have to go soon, I've got a meeting in an hour" he said sounding a little tired and a little nervous.

"Can we have dinner?" I asked hoping to save what was left of our morning, he had gone from acting normal to acting a little off, and I need to find out why that is.

"Yeah that sounds good, give me a call about 4 with the details, your city your decision" he smiled grabbing my post-it pad and a marker I had by my bed, it was for emergency's when I got a gust of inspiration or a midnight call from my boss telling me to do something when I got up so I wouldn't forget.

Touching his shoulder when he set down the sticky pad he turned to look at me while his other arm stuck the note to my headboard.

With a smirk I leaned forward and kissed him, sighing in contentment when his lips responded back in time with mine. I'd been worried for a second there.

"Do I have to wait till four?" I asked with a pout only a breath away from his lips. I was happy to report he let a shy smile grace his lips.

"No I just can't promise I'll be able to answer till then" he replied.

"So if I needed a venting post your voicemail will happily receive me?" I asked grinning as he chuckled.

"I suppose" he sighed acting put out before kissing my lips again and getting out of bed.

I am going to be honest here, I could have stayed in this spot all day just watching his amazing nude body picking up clothes and sweet lord I could watch his ass all day.

"Sorry" I giggled when he caught me staring through my dresser mirror. He just chuckled and got dressed returning to kiss me on the lips a few more times before leaving. It was going to be a long day for me.

Grabbing my robe I slipped out of bed feeling my legs give way slightly I grabbed my bed to steady me and couldn't help but blush. I've heard the phrase 'he could split you in two' many times before in reference to my size and just in general dirty talk but sweet lord in heaven blessed that boy and I would not give up the weak knees if it meant keeping Jasper around.

When I finally made it to the kitchen I picked up the phone and dialed my sister Becca's number.

"Guess what?" I asked the moment I heard her exasperated answer. We were like night and day, I was hyper active and she was more calm and reserved.

"You finally quite that horrible job and are moving home?" she asked sounding hopeful but I knew it was her standard greeting, my family had been begging me to move back, my sister and her husband even offered to let me live with them, it was an odd request since normally my family was drained by my hyper-ness on my short visits but I guess they really do love me.

"No, I met the guy" I felt myself blush just thinking about him. It had been fate last night, everything fell so well into place and we even fit perfectly together, height difference and all.

"You met a guy" she replied and knowing my sister she had stopped whatever she was doing at that moment.

"No keep up sister dearest, _the_ guy" I corrected with a smile.

"Ok so what is _the_ guy like?" she asked pronouncing the as I had before.

"Well he's an architect, from Texas, about 29 years old, blond hair, blue eyes, and a killer body" I couldn't stop giggling I was so happy.

"You've already colored with him haven't you?" she asked sounding annoyed.

"We colored and it was wonderful" I smiled not caring about the lecture I knew I was about to receive.

"Ok so I'm just now hearing about this which means you just met him and colored on the first date, Alice seriously" I knew this would happen but generally Becca wasn't a prude she just had been with her husband Ryan so long she didn't grasp why couples rushed into things at first but after a while she'd get over it.

"It wasn't a date, we have a date tonight" I was already imagining a romantic dinner with wine, dancing, and lots of kissing.

"Stop that!" my sister chided into the phone.

"Stop what?" I asked confused, I hadn't done anything.

"You were just giggling seductively, it really creeped me out" she said and I knew that this moment she was likely shuddering.

"You do it all the time" was my smart retort; I really hadn't noticed I had made a noise during my thought process.

"I do not giggle seductively, I have a child and believe it or not she picks up on a great deal of things" I knew my niece was still young but she was smart and had picked up on things we said rather fast, it was amazing how coloring, our code for sex was still usable after the whole before play instead of foreplay lingo was broken. It still boggled my mind that a 6 year old could understand the concept of foreplay but then again I knew kids at school were dirty minded and often times repeated things and likely saw things they were entirely too young for.

"And grams wonders why you haven't given her another great-grand baby yet?" I laughed knowing Ryan and Becca getting any alone time was rare between their jobs and Tabetha (my niece).

"Yeah well it is undecidedly your turn with that one, though she would honestly just be happy to see all 3 of us married and popping out babies tomorrow" she huffed before I heard a clatter.

"Gotta find myself a man first and Johnny needs to become a man before any of that" I giggled knowing my brother hated when I referred to him as a boy even though he was only a year younger than me, at one time my dad had loved us and obviously been a horn dog since my mom always proclaimed the moment she was given the go ahead to have sex after I had been born my dad had knocked her up five minutes later. It was a disturbing picture and though Becca loved John and I both she had for the first few years of our lives and on occasion when she was being a brat blamed us for dad leaving or John Sr. rather.

"I think our brother became a man a while back, Quarterback of the football team, even mom isn't dumb enough to think he sweet little son was innocent past 17" Becca giggled.

"Oh please he lost it at 16 and a half to that girl who let him copy her homework in homeroom, Lisa" I tsked remembering when my brother had promptly begun to ignore her resulting in a huge blow up where he told half the school she was delusional and broken her heart.

"Reminding me that you need to come home, Lisa just moved back from college and Ryan just hired her as an intern.

"Really?" I grinned.

"Yes Really" Becca responded dryly. "Our brother hasn't seen her yet but I'm planning on rectifying that one myself, you know Ryan he would never say she was still a nerd even if she still wears those thick retro frames and has braces" she sighed.

"Yes such a good hearted husband you have, besides those frames are so in right now" with that my sister groaned and I knew this conversation would end soon. She loved fashion, not as I do but she hated when I would bring up the latest trends and go on and on about how she would need a new wardrobe soon.

When I finally got off the phone with my sister I sent a text message to Jasper telling him to pick me up at 7 for a nice casual dinner at Chili's, as much as I wanted romance I wasn't about to scare this one off with too much romance. Now was the time for the hardest decision I would have to make tonight, what should I wear? Glancing at the clock I noticed it was 4 and I had 3 hours to decide what would make the most memorable impression on Jasper Whitlock.

**AN: Ok so I wanted everyone to get a feel for Alice's family life. In a nutshell her father left them shortly after her mother gave birth to John whose birthday is a week before Alice's, so basically for one week she and her little brother are the same age. I actually had a friend whose sister was almost exactly a year older then her because they were born in the same month a year apart. As for Alice's father, they hardly ever see him or hear from him but Alice does have 2 half brothers and a step sister that she hardly knows because her father moved to Colorado.**


	3. Ch 3 of the story

Maybe Baby

**AN: Once more this is a JALICE fic and I own only those characters I created and the slight personality changes in cannon charries. So anyways it's date time. Also if you follow the link in my profile you will find an album that will be created dedicated to this story since sometimes describing outfits doesn't do them justice and Alice's outfit will be in there.**

Chapter 2

POV: Jasper

I looked down at my watch as I stepped into the lobby of Alice's building. I knew the clichés of New York and even more the fact that her apartment was not that small. When Peter and Charlotte first moved to New York they made a big deal about splurging on an apartment while paying $1,500 a month and the thing was like a shoe box. There were 3 rooms, and I am counting the bathroom as a room since it was rather large while the closets were small, no closet was small. Alice's apartment had 4 rooms that I could see. The main area had a decent sized kitchen with a few barstools and she tucked away a small bistro table in the dining area, a half wall separated the living room from the kitchen and dining, while further down the hall there were 3 doors. One was Alice's bedroom which had a small shower, large mirror, of course a toilet and a linen closet, another door went to another room which was smaller and housed a futon, a desk, an elliptical, an ab-lounger, a decent plasma screen and a rolled up yoga mat while the final room was another bathroom with a garden tub, toilet and sink, it was cramped but at least she had the works. I'd have to remember to ask her where she did her laundry because I hadn't seen anything in her apt, though Peter and Charlotte had a small stacked one in a locked closet on their small balcony.

"Evening" the doorman greeted pressing the elevator button for me though I knew I was perfectly capable. I had felt horrible for forgetting his name, but last night I was a little too wrapped up in the intoxicated pixie I was with so I returned his greeting and noticed his gaze take in my navy suit, blue and gray striped tie with my laptop bag resting on my shoulder.

"I've been in meetings all day" I chuckled tugging at the tie with my free hand, I didn't mind dressing up but I was not at all dressed like I had the night before, I might scare Alice off though she might like it. My mother always calls me her handsome man when I dress up, and though it's sweet, I'm an adult now and it can be really embarrassing.

"I suppose I should just be thankful you aren't a scrub then" he laughed and I couldn't help but crack an amused smile.

"Scrub? Do you yanks really use those terms?" I asked as the doorman laughed. It really was bad that the entire time I was chatting with him I kept glancing at his nametag which was covered by his crossed arms.

"Nah, my 13 year old daughters love that song so I indulge from time to time, makes me feel young" he chuckled.

"Really? That song makes me feel old" I frowned only to hear him laugh some more.

"You're still young, you can't be more than 24 or 25" he smirked.

"29" I corrected glancing to the surprised look on his face.

"How much longer you got left before that becomes the big 30?" he asked with a smirk.

"About 4 months" I shrugged, I was really trying not to think about it, in my family making it past 20 without getting married was hardly ever done, well Raleigh was engaged at 23 and Ryland had been married only a year they were essentially with their spouses at 20 and had both had long engagements, finishing college. I was the black sheep of the family, even my youngest sister Ashley was close to getting a ring and she was literally 18, dating a 25 year old. At any rate I was the second oldest and nowhere near settling down like my siblings were all keen on doing

"You do know you will from then on be able to stay 29 forever?" he was smiling amused. I couldn't help but wonder why the elevator was taking so long, it wasn't that I didn't enjoy talking to the man but this was ridiculous.

"Yeah" I said lamely as the elevator dinged signaling its arrival only to open and reveal a very disheveled older man and a woman who was close to Alice's age. I heard the doorman beside me chuckle quietly as the couple made their way towards the doors and I stepped into the elevator.

"I'm ready!" Alice answered opening the door after I knocked only for her dog Millie to run and jump at my legs.

"I see that" I laughed as Millie would jump and wind up head butting my legs while she tried to climb. Alice was dressed in dark boot cut jeans with a black silk top with flower patterns, Kelly green heels and a matching green clutch.

"Millie no!" Alice said sternly causing the small dog to falter only slightly before pouting and going back to jumping.

"Mind if I leave my things here?" I asked patting my laptop bag.

"Course" she said as I followed her in, Millie hot on my heels but still bouncing around me.

Alice leant down, picking Millie up but careful not to touch her on her clothes.

Setting my laptop bag on the dining room chair I removed my tie and tossed my suit jacket over the chair. Turning to Alice I reached out to pet Millie and chuckled when she instantly calmed and began to lick my wrist while Alice looked on astonished.

"She never calms like that" she said looking at me amazed.

"I've been told I'm a very calming person" I chuckled before removing my hand while Alice set Millie down.

Alice smiled as Millie chose to sit on my shoe and look up at me with her tongue hanging out. I glanced down at the dog before meeting Alice's eyes. Leaning down I gave her a peck on the lips only for her to fling her arms around my neck and deepen the kiss while Millie began to whimper now that the attention was off of her.

"Let me say hi will you?" Alice said turning to look past her dangling feet to her dog and the sad pout it held on its face.

"Let's get going" I smiled pecking her cheek before setting her down before me.

On our way to dinner neither of us spoke, the cab driver seemed a little to nosey for my tastes and it seemed Alice felt the same way as she chose to cuddle into my side the entire drive to the restaurant Peter and Charlotte had suggested.

"I just have to ask" the cabbie said breaking the silence while we sat at a red light.

We both glanced at him only to see he looked a little confused.

"Yes?" Alice said tightening her grip on my waist.

"Isn't he a little old for you, I mean no offense man she looks like jail bait… and I don't mean… she just looks young" he was now stuttering not wanting to offend me it seemed and then not wanting to offend Alice.

"How old do you think we are?" Alice asked calmly while I simply rose my lips in a half smile at his response.

"You look like my 17 year old daughter" he said gently knowing talking about a woman's age was always a touchy subject, "You look about 25" he said meeting my eyes in the rearview. I was now full out smiling as I remembered I too had wondered if Alice was in the club with a fake ID that night.

Alice giggled while I chose to correct him, "I'm 29 and she is 22"

"Really? Dude you don't look that old!" he said before once more frowning, I took it as a compliment as I had before since this man was obviously older than me judging by the sprinkling of grey hair and his 17 year old daughter.

"No he doesn't" Alice grinned while the cabbie laughed when she pecked my chin. "Do I really look 17?" Alice asked me seriously while the cabbie continued to laugh.

I chuckled lightly before responding, "Yes"

Alice punched me in the side before pouting only to raise an eyebrow, "So you hit on me anyways?"

I opened my mouth in shock, I think it really fell open actually since the cabbie was now laughing his ass off at my expression or her question, "No" I stuttered while she grinned.

"Then you didn't think I was 17" she smiled happy with herself.

"I thought you looked 17, but knew to get in there you had to at least be 18 and 21 to get a drink" I finished, pleased with my answer even though I knew she very well could have had a fake ID.

"It could have been fake or I could have snuck the drinks" she seemed to be having fun with this line of questioning, of course my squirming probably wasn't really helping.

"Which is why I stuck around to find out" I sighed while the cabbie continued laughing.

"Now aren't you glad you stuck around?" Alice smiled before kissing my lips once.

"Yep" I smiled. Our ride continued in peace for the most part, the cabbie did have to make a comment about Alice's height when we got out of the car and she of course made a comment about size that made me blush and the cabbie burst into further hysterical laughter before driving off.

Dinner

"So you know I have a brother and a sister, what about you?" Alice asked me after we had finished discussing her siblings and their relationships, as well as her brother-in-law and niece.

"I have 4 brothers and 2 sisters, 2 sister-in-laws, a nephew and a niece and another one on the way" I responded with a smile while Alice's eyes continued to grow wide.

"Wow your parents had 7 kids?" she asked looking slightly mortified.

"Yep" I laughed at her expression. It was odd to most people that my parents had so many but at the same time once anyone met them they understood why, both my parents love kids and have been in love for a long time.

"Where are you in all that?" she asked after I gave her a moment to gather her thoughts.

"I am second oldest, my brother Rick and his wife Darcy have two kids, a boy and a girl named Tara and Reese, Rick is a lawyer like my father while his wife is a high school gym teacher, after me are the twins Raleigh and Ryland, Ryland is married to Sophie and they are expecting their first child in about 5 months, he is still in law school at Yale, my sister Raleigh is engaged, her wedding is in 3 months and she is going to one day be a shrink." I had to pause to chuckle, Raleigh was always so easy to talk to and no one ever had problems telling her what was going on so she could give advice. "Her fiancé is a lawyer, my father's law partners son, his name is Lucas. Next is Tristan who is attending Yale to follow in my father's footsteps, then you have Ashley, like you she's into fashion and has done some modeling but her real love is photography, her boyfriend is Oliver and he is a doctor, second year intern, finally there is Court, he's still in high school, plays baseball like I did and desperately in love with his childhood best friend Lily" I finished with a smile. Alice seemed shocked.

"Wow you have a huge family" she said with wide eyes.

"And that's only immediate" I grinned.

"My family is pretty big but half of them are surrogate family" she sighed.

"Having a large family has its ups and downs though, everyone has their own opinion on any and everything" I sighed, so far I had only told Raleigh and Rick about Alice, Rick of course told Sophie and I'm sure Raleigh told Lucas by now, but they both seemed supportive and Raleigh seemed a little too excited about the prospect of me bringing a date to her wedding, not that it was next week or anything.

"Small families are that way too, I have people who aren't even blood putting in their two sense, no one wanted me to run away to New York for my career, my brother-in-law told everyone I would do well and I needed the experience though I overheard him telling my sister in a year or two I'd be home cursing my decision to leave" Alice smiled ruefully. Apparently her brother-in-law had been right; she didn't seem to like the hustle and bustle that was New York City.

"With a degree in fashion you definitely need to be here or in LA if anywhere for a while" I smiled knowing fashion wasn't an easy business like many thought. Ashley loathed the idea of moving away from Texas and had hated her first year at UCLA and instead transferred to SCAD after that, preferring to stay in the South.

"I don't know, I don't hate it here but I miss the relaxation that comes with living in such a quiet town, here I can go to the same club once a week and rarely ever see regulars while back home I knew almost everyone" she sighed, I could tell she missed her home a lot.

"That has its advantages, if we had met in your home town everyone would know you take strangers home with you" I smirked causing her to blush before I received a quick kick to my shin.

"Well be thankful because you wouldn't have had that chance if we had been in Biloxi" she smirked right back while I simply shook my head, she was probably right, but then again I was still a gentleman until the pixie before me broke through my resolve.

"I beg to differ, I was nothing but a gentleman, I may remind you that you were the one who accosted me" she let on manicured brow raise and pursed her lips.

"I did not accost you I merely nudged you" Alice smiled tilting her head to the side to give me a pleased smile.

"I was still a gentleman" I pointed out before smiling at her once more. "Besides, do you hear me complaining?"

"Can I get you any desert or anything?" the waitress asked breaking into our moment when she once more tried to avoid Alice and focused on me, I merely nodded for Alice to speak to her.

"We've got better plans for desert thanks" Alice said with a smug smile and sexy glance in my direction while I handed the waitress my credit card without a word. "Apparently our server wanted you for her own desert" Alice shot my way with an amused smile.

I shook my head and chuckled. "She probably thinks you are my little sister" Remembering our earlier cab conversation I watched as her face changed to annoyed and chuckled again.

She was suddenly sitting beside me in the booth and staring intently at my face. "I guess I'll have to show her I'm not" she smiled and though I liked the idea I didn't understand why girls always felt threatened when women even looked at their dates. Ok so maybe it was a double standard but it's rather pointless to do unless the person is blatantly hitting on them and ignoring you, which I suppose our server was doing.

I leant down towards Alice and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before wrapping an arm around her shoulder holding her to me. As luck would have it our server brought out our check and my card and said a hasty goodnight before walking away. Alice giggled and I couldn't help the light chuckle coming from my chest.

Alice's Place

"What time is your flight?" Alice asked as we sat on her small fire escape with a bottle of wine.

"8 a.m." I smiled leaning down and kissing her hair.

She didn't respond but sighed in kind before taking another sip of her wine. We'd been peacefully sitting outside sipping wine for the better part of an hour just watching the people and cars around us.

"When will you be back in town?" she asked, I knew she'd been wanting to ask all night but she had refrained and I was grateful since I knew I wouldn't be back for at least 2 weeks and after that I had no idea.

"2 weeks from now I have a few more progress meetings, I'll be in town early that Thursday for a day of meetings and Friday I have a site visit, if you want I can change my flight arrangements so I can stay till Sunday evening" I answered hoping she indeed would want me too.

"Why don't you stay with me?" she asked catching me off guard. Yes we had been moving at record speeds last night but today we had managed to keep it in the realm of an appropriate relationship.

"I'd barely get to see you Thursday and Friday" I replied so she would know what she was in for.

"Nonsense, Hank or whomever is working when you get in can let you into the apartment when I'm not around, the door locks itself, at least I'll get to see you more and you won't have to deal with a hotel" she finished as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"If you're sure, I do not want to impose" I said knowing it would likely be a huge inconvenience for Hank or whomever was working having to let me into her apartment every time I came around.

"You would not be imposing, besides Millie would enjoy your company greatly" she grinned pointing at the window behind us where Millie was licking the glass and eyeing me. "I think she has a crush on you" Alice giggled.

**AN: Alrighty so here is one more chapter, I wanted to focus on their first date and I also wanted to make a scene where someone thinks Jasper is a perv because believe it or not I know a couple with a greater height difference then Alice and Jasper who are OLDER that have that issue in public. Basically he's 6'4 or 5 and she is like seriously Alice height maybe taller 4'10 (she stands on a stair whenever she goes to hug me if there are stairs around) so we were at a restaurant having dinner and they were cuddling, well she dies her hair so you can't see any gray and has a great body for a woman of her age, well the couple behind me were making comments about older men and their gold digging, younger women, after a few more minutes of eavesdropping, yes I was eavesdropping cause I was bored and out with adults I realized who they were talking about since I couldn't spot anyone else other than them. When they called our party, telling us our table was ready their daughter who is older than me told them off and they left embarrassed because her parents were even the same age so when I see Alice and Jasper, I really do know how different they look as a couple, and not because he's so tall but because she is so small compared to everyone ELSE**


	4. ch 4 corrected

Maybe Baby

NOTE: I had to tweak Alice's description just like 3 words because I changed Alice and her sister's celebrity lookers. I've always wanted them to look a lot alike and so with much love for Zooey Deschanel I opted for Katy Perry, they both seem to fit a whole lot better too.

**AN: So I wanted to sort of introduce y'all to some of Jasper's family and focus a little bit on how he spends the first of many weeks away from Alice. **

Chapter 4

POV: Jasper

I'd made sure to call Alice upon my arrival back home in Texas, she of course could only talk for a few moments since she was working but all the same she promised to call me when she was finished with work for the day as I headed home and unpacked, spending the rest of my day doing laundry, cleaning out the fridge and taking care of my small yard.

"You really should lock your door you know" Darcy said while I sat in my den going through my mail.

I glanced up as my sister-in-law and sister Raleigh entered the room, my niece and nephew watching cartoons in my living room.

"Now why would I do a thing like that when I knew it would only be a matter of hours before you two showed up?" I asked with a smile though it was a rhetorical question. Since I had told them about Alice or rather told Raleigh and Rick, but knew Darcy would find out I expected their visit.

"For one we could be psychopaths coming to murder you and steal your valuables" Raleigh said plopping onto the sofa with Darcy, both looking at me expectantly.

"Well tell us more" Darcy finally urged after I simply continued going through my mail.

"Do I look like a gossip queen to y'all?" I asked with a chuckle as Raleigh rolled her eyes and Darcy shook her head.

"Oh come on you have to at least tell us about her" when I raised an eyebrow in challenge she continued, "Or we could tell mom and gram while we're at it, I'd give it an hour before those two would be here grilling you" Raleigh smirked knowing just how much I would not want that to happen.

"Her name is Alice, she's 22, works for a fashion magazine in New York, originally from a small town about an hour from Biloxi, where her family still lives, and she has a dog named Millie" I finished with a sigh knowing they would want more but what else did they really need to know.

"What kind of dog?" Darcy asked with a smirk.

"Boston Terrier" I replied shaking my head, apparently they were going to be that nitpicky.

"What does she look like?" Raleigh asked motioning with her hands for elaboration.

"Oh she is considered blue, very rare, but she has patches of…"

"Stop being a smartass we meant Alice" Raleigh growled as I laughed, I wasn't stupid I knew full well what they wanted to know but they weren't specific and I was going to make them work for it.

"She's about 5 foot tall, has long black hair, blue eyes" I finished hoping they were done.

"Wow she's short" Raleigh commented.

"Hey I'm only 5'2" Darcy interjected causing Raleigh to grin and me to chuckle. Raleigh wasn't all that tall herself but then again compared to the men in the Whitlock family no woman was really that tall.

"So what else?" Raleigh asked ignoring Darcy's further pouts.

"Like what else? I'm starting to wonder if I should have taken a picture" I said looking at them both; I really didn't know what else they wanted to hear me describe.

"You don't even have a picture of her?" Darcy and Raleigh both exclaimed in surprise.

"Just of her face for my phone" I shrugged and within seconds my sister was snooping through my phone so I rolled my eyes. You would really think only having 2 sister's surrounded by a bunch of boys would have made Raleigh a little less girlie but then again even the males of my family were nosey when it didn't have to do with them.

"Awe she is cute" Darcy said causing Raleigh to give her a look, I knew it well. In my sister's opinion cute was reserved for children, animals, and items not adults.

"Of course she's cute, when has a Whitlock ever gone for anything less" Raleigh said with a smile, at least I knew both girls approved of her looks.

"Well thank you for the compliment" Darcy smirked.

"So…" Raleigh urged again.

"Really what more do you need to know?" I asked, aside from telling them Alice's life story which really I don't think is any of their business this soon in our relationship there isn't much else.

"How are you two gonna handle this?" Raleigh asked, for once sounding like the smart and caring sister she is supposed to be.

"I will see her whenever I am in New York, we'll talk on the phone, e-mail, chat online… it's not rocket science" I explained feeling the instant void that would be our relationship. I felt a little pathetic knowing I would most likely find myself bringing in my youngest sister for advice. Gee how pathetic does that make me feel only having her to ask for on advice on long distance.

"Don't forget web cams!" Darcy chimed in before blushing slightly as Raleigh snickered.

"Right" I replied just as my phone began to ring, Raleigh instantly grinning I didn't even have to ask who was calling.

"Can I answer it please?" she begged when I leant forward to retrieve it. I simply shook my head before shooing them both.

"You're no fun" Raleigh pouted standing to leave.

"So I've been told" I shrugged as they left and I heard the living room TV click off before I answered the phone.

"Hey" I sighed, one weekend and I'm already putty in her hands over a damn phone.

POV: Alice

After Jasper called I had to get back to work and the day was really not that bad, considering I was working on a Sunday that is. Apparently some issues arouse with the book and that had just turned into a nightmare, so here I am at 7 p.m. finally opening my apartment door, praying Millie hadn't made a mess since normally Hank or Roger, the two nice doormen would walk her with a few other dogs as a side service to some of us, but sadly neither of them are working today and asking creepy James to do it just irked me, let alone knowing he could easily get a key to my apt.

"Hey" I sighed plopping into my side chair while Millie looked up at me bored. The apartment didn't smell like pee or poo so we may be ok until she fully wakes up.

"You sound like you had a rough one" he chuckled into the phone.

"You have no idea, I was only supposed to work a few hours on some last minute additions but no, some idiot spilt coffee on the book, and by some idiot I mean my boss's bratty kids, they are 12 and drink coffee!" I exclaimed surprised at the thought myself.

"Is the book really like in the movies?" he asked causing me to giggle.

"Yes, every night the last of 5 people that are allowed to, drops it off at our head honchos home, along with dry cleaning and such, it's a pain in the ass when it's your turn in rotation, I have to head back at 9 to pick it up since Kate and Tanya both have hot dates and the boys have to have the wardrobe room straightened up so I opted for the two hour break before picking it up since lord knows when the boys will be finished in there it looks like my home town did after Katrina" I huffed. Really it didn't look that bad, but I remember what my house looked like, we'd been lucky and only had some flooding, unfortunately my room and my brothers room lost some roofing and most our stuff got ruined, thankfully we were both away at school and our prized possessions with us.

"Sounds like an excitingly bad day" Jasper said while I twirled a piece of my hair having a stare down with Millie, that dog was being too well behaved for a little thing that hasn't been walked in almost 12 hours.

"I think it could get worse, Millie hasn't been walked in almost 12 hours and she's not chomping at the bit to go anywhere" I said still staring at Millie as she tilted her head to the side.

"Oh no. Have you checked your apartment?" he asked sounding concerned.

"I'm scared to check my bedroom, if she wanted revenge she'd go for the shoes" I said raising an eyebrow at Millie as if in a challenge, she started wagging her tail at the mention of shoes. "Oh sweet god she just got excited when I mentioned shoes"

"Go check" Jasper said sounding just as mortified as me.

"Yeah I think I better" I said standing up but never breaking eye contact with my overly innocent looking dog. She was well trained believe me, but being alone for that long never sat well with her. "I don't smell anything which is always a plus" I sighed opening my bedroom door and yelping at the sight of my brother-in-law half naked with a towel around his waist.

"Ahh" he shrilled gripping the towel in one hand while clutching at his heart.

"What are you doing here!?" I shouted while Jasper shouted something through the phone to me.

"My flight got cancelled due to shitty weather in Biloxi, I called the office they were supposed to tell you since I dropped my cell in the ocean and didn't have your number" he explained chuckling softly as he glanced at the phone.

"Shit! Sorry Jasper it's my brother-in-law, I didn't get the memo he was crashing here apparently" I sighed listening to Jasper continue calling my name.

"You had me worried there was a burglar or something" he said sounding relieved.

"No no, Millie would have hid or pissed right in front of the door, she does that when strangers come in, and every time the maintenance man comes by she does it because she rarely sees them" I explained covering my eyes and backing out of my room.

"Who's Jasper!?" My brother-in-law shouted with an amused smile as I flipped him off before shutting the door. "Woo Alice gotta boyfriend!" he sing-songed loudly.

Jasper was chuckling so I blushed, "What are we 12 Ryan?" I shouted back defensively.

"So I take it he walked Millie then?" Jasper asked and I could just tell by the sound of his voice he was grinning like an idiot out of shear amusement.

"Yes" I growled before plopping onto my couch, allowing Millie to climb into my lap and lick my free hand.

"At least your shoes are safe" he chuckled.

"So true" I replied seriously before he took a long silent pause. "What?" I asked after a moment.

"They're just shoes Alice"

You know I've heard those jokes where the punch line is 'and then the fight started' and right now was one of those times. "I have $400 shoes in there Jasper, not to mention the amount of shopping I would have to do between work, Millie, and sleep to get it done in…" I don't even know what I ranted about but by the end of it all Jasper was apologizing and I suddenly felt bad.

**AN: So this did not turn out how I wanted. Jasper's sisters seemed too bubbly and though they really are, they both know Jasper doesn't like to talk much. Jasper is rather shy and reserved but around his family that goes out the window, when you have that many siblings it's impossible. As for Alice I hope you guys enjoyed her moment with Millie, for those of you who have lived alone or known someone who has lived alone and had a pet they talked to like a human you should know the relationship well. Alice looks at her dog like it's a person.**


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe Baby

**AN: Ok I have a list of reasons why I have taken so long to put up this chapter and they are good but I'm just gonna leave at VOTE in the poll on my profile. When I post the next chapter it'll be taken down and the decision will be revealed. **

Chapter 5

POV: Alice

I had practically gotten everything in my apartment spotless since I knew Jasper was coming and to be completely honest I had crap everywhere. Work had been non-stop it seemed and though it helped me build up my closet even more, to the point I actually managed to part with 2 whole trash bags to make room in my already crowded closet but I still had done nothing else to maintain my usually tidy apartment other then washing dishes.

As I ran the vacuum over my living room carpet I heard the familiar tune of 'Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy.' I quickly shut off the vacuum and slipped my Bluetooth back onto my ear before pushing the answer button.

"Hey" I smiled rushing towards my room to throw the last of the clothes I'd yet to put away on the floor of my linen closet, I preferred for them to at least be out of sight and that Millie didn't turn them into her bed at night like she was known to do.

I barely noticed he was talking to someone in the background because I was too caught up in where to stash the rest of my laundry before he finally spoke to me.

"Sorry the minute you picked up a cab stopped for me" he laughed as I heard bad music from his end; some cab drivers had diverse tastes.

"Not a problem, so you should be here in what an hour?" she asked knowing traffic would be a little fearsome this weekend, apparently a bunch of foreign diplomats were in town and their convoys always messed with traffic.

"An hour?" I heard him ask the cab drive. "Yeah he believes so"

"Alright well call my cell when you get to the lobby, I am gonna shower, I'm gross right now" I frowned before sniffing myself, I didn't smell horrible just sweaty and my hair felt a little greasy.

"Will do" he chuckled. "See you soon"

"Yay" I smiled, I was genuinely excited to know I wouldn't have to sleep alone tonight, I'd missed him and as pathetic as that may sound since we've only really spent 5 nights together it was the truth. I usually tossed and turned for a good 2 hours before finally falling asleep but whenever he was there I was out like a light, comfortable enough in his arms that I didn't frustrate myself to the point of insanity before succumbing to sleep. "See you in a bit"

After hanging up with Jasper I quickly finished vacuuming before rolling the cord back up and stashing it in the hall closet before making a mad dash to my shower. I had an hour to make myself look presentable, a feat that when including a shower would take at least an extra half hour.

POV: Jasper

The cab driver was a nice enough guy but the music was more than a tad irritating, it was like an hour of the same exact song followed a lot of times by foreign shouts at other drivers and pedestrians who insisted on jay walking. Once we pulled up to the familiar building I grabbed my lap top bag and my small duffle before handing him the allotted fair and tip.

"Afternoon Jasper" Hank said as I entered the building lobby. He was talking to another doorman who looked a great deal younger, possibly closer to my age.

"Afternoon Hank" I replied with a smile and small wave in his direction. The other doorman was looking at my oddly as I pushed the call button on the elevator.

"Jasper, this is James he'll be taking a few more weekend shifts" Hank explained.

"Nice to meet you James" I called over while he continued to look a little confused.

"So you're the new tenant of 3B, nice to meet you" he said as if it had just dawned on him who I was.

I let a small smile of amusement grace my lips. "No just coming to spend time with my girlfriend" I smiled as Hank chuckled while I walked inside, hearing Hank explain who my girlfriend was and informing James that I was on the 'Ok list.'

When I reached Alice's familiar door I barely had a chance to knock before the door was thrown open and she was wrapped around my body. It took me a moment to recover before I returned her kiss with a chuckle mixed in. She must have really missed me, and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't missed her either.

"Bout time you got here" she grinned once she pulled away from my mouth.

"I'm sorry darlin'" I smiled stepping into her apartment before dropping my bag to the floor while Alice slid down as well.

"How was your flight?" she asked as Millie came tearing into the living room to leap at my feet.

"Uneventful thankfully" I sighed before bending down to pick up the hyper active pup at my feet. "Millie missed me too" I chuckled as the small dog continued to squirm and lick whatever skin of mine she could reach, normally she would calm down a few seconds after I held her but now didn't seem to be the case.

"She needs to be walked, we were gonna wait for you, do you wanna come or get settled while I walk her?" Alice asked pulling out the purple leash and a lime green and purple hoodie for Millie.

"I'll come with, would do me good to stretch my legs" I responded setting Millie on the back of Alice's couch so she could put her sweater and leash on.

Once Millie was ready Alice grabbed her keys and headed for the door locking it as we entered the hall.

"I missed you" she blushed once we were in the elevator. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly before I felt Millie licking my chin and pulled away.

"I see that was simply a ploy so Millie could give some love" I laughed while Alice shook her head with an amused smile.

"I think she loves you more than me, actually she seems to love you and my brother's more than me" she sighed setting Millie on the floor before the doors opened. I wrapped an arm around her waist as we stepped out into the lobby.

"As a female dog I think you should rejoice in that" I chuckled as we headed for the door, sending a quick wave to Hank and James, though James didn't look to happy to see me again and it had barely been 5 minutes.

"But she should always love her mother more" Alice pouted, jutting her lower lip out and crossing her arms as she walked.

"I'm sorry darlin' I think Millie is going through her rebellious years" chuckling as I mimicked my father's classic line delivered when each of my younger siblings hit puberty, he probably said the same thing about me.

"Smart ass" she huffed, a smile trying to fight its way through her pout.

"Whose bright idea was this again?" I asked Rosalie as Emmett and Alice remained twisted up with one another on the mat, Alice had tactfully taken out Rosalie while I hadn't stood a chance when I had the most convenient green for Emmett to reach with his left leg, I'd been knocked to the ground and had almost taken Rosalie with me, that's when Alice saw her opening and knocked the blondes left leg out from under her she and Emmett rejoicing in their defeat of the blondes.

"The pixie, always blame the pixie" Rosalie shrugged before giggling as Alice and Emmett fought over a red dot with their left hands.

"It's not like there aren't any more dots" I shouted above their banter and the loud music we'd put on hours before when we had been playing Monopoly a game I had won.

"I'm short I can't reach past this oafs tree of a leg" Alice cried while elbowing Emmett in the side again.

"Not my fault you are the size of dwarf" Emmett said with a huge grin before tumbling to the ground when Alice moved her right leg to knee his butt. As Emmett fell to the ground Alice jumped up claiming victory.

"Sorry Ali but you just lost, rules state you had to knock him over with the appendage called, your right foot was to stay planted" Rose laughed while Alice's face fell for a moment before she stuck out her tongue and stomped towards me to plop onto my lap.

"I'm the winner that's right, that's right, oh yeah!" Emmett cheered do some odd dance you'd expect to see enacted by a football player who just scored a touchdown.

It had been an interesting evening meeting Rosalie and Emmett, according to Alice they had met the same night we had at the club and Rosalie was her only real friend in New York. I hadn't learned too much about Emmett except that he worked for the fire department and since meeting Rose had as Alice put it become her friends shadow causing Emmett to be included in Alice's small circle of friends, the two had gone out for drinks, lunch, movies and what not when I was back home and Rosalie was off on a shoot. When Alice had described Rose to me she had simply asked if I was able to get online or knew someone who had a Victoria Secret catalogue. I had been with my sister Raleigh's so I knew she would likely have one, apparently every household with a female who had ever so much as purchased a bottle of lotion got one in the mail. When Alice asked me if it was recent I had told her it was and she had instructed me on which page to turn, leave it to Alice to send me to Rose's skimpiest pose instead of one of her more modest poses in a robe.

"So what game now kiddies?" Emmett asked while Alice remained curled up on my lap seeming tired, it was unusual for her but judging by how clean her apartment was I was willing to bet that was what she had been doing all day long.

"How about the sleep game, I think this one is ready for bed" I smiled as Alice burrowed into my chest while Emmett folded up the vinyl mat and put it back in the box.

"Party poopers" Emmett said blowing a raspberry at us before moving from his knees to stand.

"We'll let you two be alone, don't forget about the barbecue for the fire department tomorrow afternoon" Rose reminded grabbing her bag before pulling Emmett toward the door.

"Night Pixie, nice meeting you Jasper see you two tomorrow" he called before shutting the door behind them.

"Ah alone at last" Alice sighed sliding her hand down my chest before sliding her hand beneath my t-shirt and up over my skin, tracing the contours of my chest.

"I thought you were tired" I breathed trying to keep my voice even as she slid her hand barely beneath the hem of my jeans causing my muscles to tighten slightly.

"I'm not that tired" she smiled running her hand down the front of my jeans and over my fly teasingly while I let out a low moan at the contact.

POV: Alice

I really had missed him and though I wanted him to meet Rose and Emmett I didn't expect for them to come and stay so late, not that it wasn't fun but I really wanted some time alone with Jasper, for some reason it just seemed to be harder being away from him for the past few weeks, harder than the last time. Was I really turning into that kind of girl who hated being away from her boyfriend? I mean we'd talked a lot on the phone while he was away and maybe that is what really made me miss him even more, I couldn't help but think how I would fair if we didn't get to talk at least once a day when he was away.

"Where did you go just now?" Jasper's voice brought me away from my thoughts, had I really just spaced out while trying to seduce him?

"Sorry I was just thinking" I sighed moving my face into the crook of his neck, all thoughts of seducing him clear from my mind for now.

"About?" so he was gonna probe for an answer. I guess it made sense he was nothing if not attentive when he was around, hell even on the phone he could tell when things were really bothering me, why should now be any different.

"It's stupid" I said though to me it really wasn't.

"I'm sure it's not that stupid" he chuckled rubbing my back; it was such a soothing gesture. I really think I missed his touch the most and I don't mean that in a sexual manner but intimate, caring, not sexual but concerned or something.

"I'm turning into one of those pathetic girls who is miserable when her boyfriend isn't around, you know I pouted yesterday because we only got to speak for a few moments on the phone, I mean I've never been desperate or clingy in a relationship and for some reason I feel like I'm doing just that or about to, I mean I didn't even wanna share you with Rose and Emmett tonight, I wanted them gone once Monopoly was over, that's why I cheated with Rose and Emmett so it would just end. I mean I faked being tired so as not to hurt their feelings!" I was rambling and he was totally calm, what the hell is wrong with me?

"I miss you too when I'm gone" he said kissing my hair.

"Ignore me, I'm PMS'ing" I said pulling away and removing myself from his lap to take the glasses and beer bottles into the kitchen. "I think that's a big part of it" I said when I looked up to see him looking a little confused.

"So you are having mood swings, should I be careful what I say?" he asked trying to make me smile but even I could tell by the way he said it that it was a half-assed joke even in his mind.

"Nah, I usually just get clingy or go into seclusion" I sighed seating the glasses in the dishwasher and throwing the empty bottles in the trash.

**AN: Now vote and review and I will post the lemon… hehe I hope that's incentive enough for y'all. Ok now I set this chapter up and it can go 1 of two ways, she's knocked up already and showing signs or she's not yet knocked up and her period will hit with the vengeance of a thousand or more disgruntled unemployed people. Yeah losing your job due to the economy sucks so it seemed like a good analogy for a really bad period. Anyways onward. REVIEW &VOTE **


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe Baby

**AN: Ok I'm just gonna say sorry for the wait and leave you with school has been bleeding me dry for the past 2 weeks especially. Ok the poll has some not so surprising results and I'm happy to say the only discrepancy in voting was when Alice would find out. I know some ppl are worried about bringing a baby into play so early in this story (since no matter when it happens it will be soon due to the gaps in time I am going to omit, seriously their relationship won't really get interesting until she's knocked up, the flood gates will open) ALSO!!!! This is not going to be a fluffy, sensual LEMON it will be DIFFERENT. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6

POV: Alice

Waking up the next morning alone really didn't help these damn clingy feelings I have been having lately when it comes to Jasper but alas his side of the bed is cold, not warm but cold. I glanced towards the clock on my wall amazed to find it was noon. I never slept past 9 on my days off, my internal alarm clock just wouldn't allow it and here I was just waking up at 12:17. It was something we had in common, even Jasper didn't sleep late but then again normally he had to be up for a conference call or meeting or something but as far as I knew this trip was purely pleasure, ok he did have a meeting on Monday but I wouldn't see him that day at all really since he was flying out right after it.

Running a hand through my hair I rolled out of the bed and headed for the bathroom to brush my teeth, hair and make myself look alive. I didn't realize it before but I looked like death warmed over right now. My hair was teased and not in a good way, my eyes were a little puffy and the circles underneath them were a clear indication that I needed to get more sleep but I couldn't, my body just doesn't allow me to sleep in.

Once I'd finished in there I pulled on a pair of pink shorts to go with my white tank top and pink and green striped panties. It was how I always slept, panties and a tank top but of course I made sure to keep bottoms of some sort handy after an extremely embarrassing incident where the fire alarm for the building went off and I was left on the streets of New York in February wearing nothing but a short nightgown before Hank gave me his trench coat while everyone stayed out on the sidewalk for 2 hours to find out a tenants son and friends had set fire to the carpet with a joint.

I stepped into the living room to find Jasper watching the TV on mute with subtitles flashing across the bottom of the screen. He glanced up at me and smiled while I drug myself towards the chair he currently occupied. "How long have you been awake?" I asked perching myself on the arm of the chair, my back to him as I tried to decipher the documentary he was watching.

"Since 8" he replied as I felt his arm wrap around my hip before pulling me into his lap and kissing my bare shoulder.

"That's like 7 your time" I sighed nestling my body back against his chest while I glanced at the remote on the other arm of the chair before reaching across to un-mute the program as a lion pride entered the scene. So I had been wrong about the documentary, it must have been a commercial since now the Discovery Channel logo was at the bottom right corner of the screen.

"Couldn't sleep anymore" he mumbled nipping and licking the skin of my shoulder, I could feel the slight stubble scratching my skin causing me to shiver but it felt good.

"Why not?" I asked curious to know since he'd been at work all day Friday and then straight on a plane to come here where he hadn't stopped until we'd both fallen asleep for an hour or two in the living room, sprawled out on my small couch.

"My phone rang and I couldn't get back to sleep" he said slipping his right hand up my right thigh and back down. I felt my breathing deepen as his other hand moved from my waist to just under my right breast before caressing down lower where he ran a finger across the band of my shorts.

"You could have woke me" I said noticing how my voice sounded heavier but softer as well. I was quickly turning to mush no no, putty, that was it the phrase 'putty in my hands' coming to mind when his hand dipped into my panties as his right hand pulled my legs apart so he could stroke me. My body shuddered as I arched my back into him. Christ he was barely touching me, I mean he was but dear lord!

"You needed the sleep" he said after kissing and licking his way up to my ear, nipping at it as he spoke.

"N..." I started to protest though it was too late for him to have woke me up but without warning I felt a finger slip inside my folds causing me to gasp and writhe.

"You cut off in the middle of foreplay Alice, you needed sleep" he chuckled as I licked my lips and continued writhing against him, I could already feel the bulge in his boxer briefs poking into my ass not far from where his fingers were driving me crazy. There are certain perks to being so small and having such a tall boyfriend. As the thought left my mind his finger was soon joined by another as I let out a weak moan as I realized my hands were fisted into the edge of his boxer brief legs, tugging on them. I had no recollection of when that had happened but didn't bother to find out.

I shook my head no as if just remembering his previous statement. Like hell I had needed sleep when this was what he was planning to do to me. Opening my eyes I hadn't realized had closed again I looked at the screen where the male lion was courting the lioness, I couldn't help but feel a giggle burn within me as I realized it was possible that discovery channel was an aphrodisiac for Jasper.

"What?" he asked adding a third finger and thrusting them into me with more force. I felt my body lunge forward as his right hand now lifted my right leg up higher, opening my legs to him more as I felt his torso bend forward keeping me hunched over. It may sound stupid or perverted or even creepy that I was literally so limber I would be in almost perfect alignment to stare at his fingers thrusting in and out of me right now but I seriously can't believe the sensations.

"FUCK!" I shouted taking heaving breaths as my orgasm crept up even faster at this angle. Jasper chuckled pushing my torso down harder while pulling my right leg more to the right and raising his left leg to push my left leg further left. I was practically doing a split if only my legs were straight out instead of bent at the knees. Sweet JESUS!

I saw white and felt my body shuddering violently as I screamed out clutching his boxer brief legs so tightly in my fists that I wouldn't be surprised to find I'd ripped holes in them there.

Struggling to catch my breath as I was finally able to focus on his wrist where it disappeared into my shorts and panties I tilted my head up and noticed the two lions fucking on the screen as Jasper continued nipping my shoulder with labored breaths.

"Let me go" I stuttered out happy to have my legs back together as his hand removed itself from within me leaving me feeling empty and sensitive as I shuddered at the feel of his wet fingers sliding out and over my sensitive flesh. "Discovery Channel a fetish of yours?" I asked tilting my head back and to the side to kiss him on the lips in appreciation for his magical hand.

He opened his eyes and I watched as they popped towards the screen where he let a small embarrassed smiled grace his lips.

"I hadn't even noticed" he chuckled as I pushed off of him, wavering on my legs before reaching down to yank his boxer briefs down. He slipped down the chair and groaned as the elastic band scraped along his hard shaft before it popped up fiercely when freed, the angle of his body causing it to slap his abdomen before standing up straight. His eyes were hazy with lust as I grinned down to him before removing my tank top, throwing somewhere to my left eliciting an appreciative once over from his eyes before I pushed the bands of my shorts and panties down, shimming out of them before moving to straddle him in the chair. His lips sought mine as we began kissing, it became a battle for dominance as we thrust our tongues into the others mouth. I rolled my hips letting the tip of his penis glide across my wet core moaning while biting his lower lip as he growled. It was beyond sexy to hear him make such a noise as I slipped one hand into his hair while my other hand guided him to my entrance before plunging my body down on him. We both screamed as I slammed my body on his. Slipping my other hand into his hair I matched the thrusts of my hips with the movement of our mouths, pulling at his blond locks while his hands roughly gripped my ass, guiding my body down on his own.

Breaking away from his lips so I could breath I leaned backwards pulling him forward by his hair while he continued moaning and groaning.

I could feel myself growing closer to another orgasm, it should be illegal to for him to feel this good but as soon as I let those thoughts enter my mind the world exploded around me as I let out a broken whimper followed by some very undignified yelps of pleasure, they came in much shorter bursts since I had technically been doing most of the work and was short of breath but I couldn't help myself.

When he growled and stilled within me I frowned, he hadn't come yet and he was stopping. He lifted my hips, pulling out of my body as I began to protest through my gasps for air. I could feel my legs protesting once more as he wordlessly lead me away from the chair and behind the couch before gripping my hips and bending me over the back of it. Oh god!

"Aghhh" I screamed as he swiftly re-entered me from behind, holding my hips firmly as I heard his pelvis slap against my ass with each animalistic thrust. My eyesight was already hazy but all I could focus on was Millie in front of the couch I was bent over barking uncontrollably while looking at us.

"Look at the TV" Jasper demanded in my ear as he bent over me and pulled my torso backwards slightly so he could continue to thrust. I closed my eyes as the new arch in back brought my body into an even higher level of ecstasy from the new angle before noticing he was fucking me like the lions were on the screen, granted no couch but all the same I let out a deep moan that turned into a growl as I once more fell over the edge.

"Cum now!" I shouted through whimpers of pleasure as he continued thrusting into me, the thrusts becoming shorter, faster, and harder as I pleaded once again through another moan. Fisting my hands in the blanket draped over the back of the couch as my body continued pulsing with my orgasm which had yet to stop as I felt my body fall over the edge again, "JASPER!" I shouted before moaning, making one of those moans, mixed with a scream that you hear in those porno's and make fun off, but now I understood, when sex is this good it's very hard to sound sexy.

I heard him groan as his pace faltered and with drooping eyes as my body twitched I bit my bottom lip with a smile as I felt his penis jerk within me once and then again as his thrusts slowed down, lost momentum and eventually stopped altogether as he collapsed on my back. I felt myself smile before it hit me. When he came he'd moaned gibberish, I'd caught my name, fuck, and love.

Heaving for air I glanced around the room, the TV was now showing a film on sharks before my eyes dropped to the floor and I noticed Millie, my innocent, sweetheart of a dog humping my discarded clothes with Jaspers boxer briefs in her mouth. My mouth fell open as I felt Jasper bringing my body into a standing position before I saw his eyes widen at my dogs display before he wrapped me against his chest.

"What was that?" I asked coming to my senses. What had he said when he came?

"Hmm?" he breathed burying his face in my hair as his hot breath blew against my neck. It made me feel good to know that even he was still struggling for breath but I needed to know. What did he love? Did he call me love? For the love of...? WHAT?

"When you came" I said gripping his wrist as he leaned back against the half wall to no doubt keep standing.

He was quiet for a few seconds before he opened his mouth to speak but someone was banging on my door. Glaring at the door I whimpered before pulling away from him and jogging to grab my robe off the bathroom door as the knocking continued. Jasper was collecting our clothes while dragging Millie by his underwear towards my room. I smiled and patted down my hair before opening the door.

My jaw dropped. How much did they hear?

**AN: Alright not my usual rather fluffy or more sensual lemon but for some reason all the stories I've read where Jasper watches the history channel rubbed off on me and I decided I wanted to see something I've never seen (well I guess read or wrote) before and animalistic screwing while lions go at it on the TV seemed like a fun way to do that. Also I really just wanted to showcase that though Jasper is quiet and reserved and gentlemanly he is capable of being a wild beast in the bedroom. It's always the quiet ones right?**

**I went out on a limb on this one, I really hope you enjoyed. Review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Also what was it Jasper said? Did he say he loved her? Did he say 'For the love of god'? Did or did he say another phrase with love in it? Alice doesn't know because she was too blissfully numb to realize, trust me this was mind blowing for her so she totally missed it, not to mention Jasper wasn't exactly so eloquent as most men aren't at that time.**


	7. Ch 7 of the story

Maybe Baby

**AN: FF is being a butt and won't let me upload so I'm replacing old documents with new text so scroll down it should be the new ch. 7**

Maybe Baby

**AN: Alright I apologize for the delay but I owed my other story a chapter and schools kickin my butt at the moment. Also I know I said Alice had two half brothers and step-sister but I meant two half brothers, a step sister and a half-sister.**

**Ok so sorry sorry but personal life delivered me a swift kick in the ass plus some severely serious family issues that made finishing this chapter really hard. Some people can actually write easier when something similar happens in real life but not me. Every time I tried to continue it just didn't fit and seemed too disjointed. Had no flow so I'm trying this again. A LOT OF INFO on ALICE'S family is given here.**

Chapter 7

POV: Alice

I felt my whole body tense up as my mouth instantly closed. Standing before me was a sight I rarely ever saw much less wanted to see right now, especially taking into account the red face or anger and the others red with embarrassment I'm betting. That blissful, post coital glow and smile I had about myself instantly vanished, not because they'd heard us, obviously we hadn't even cared to try but because as always his timing was impeccable. Tiffany was actually trying not to smirk while I noticed Chris and Kyle looking wide eyed in shock before Kyle sort of grinned. He was old enough to know what I'd been doing, hell I was wearing a thin robe, my hair was in disarray, body damp with sweat and I'm sure the stench of sex is pouring out of my apartment and off of me.

"What the hell is going on here Mary Alice!?" my father, no scratch that sperm donor shouted at me while my step mother looked at her hand flinching at how tight her husband was now holding her hand. I'm shocked he even knew my full name or the fact that I don't go by Mare as I had been called in my infancy.

"I'm answering the door!" I shouted back trying to think of something spiteful and mean to say since he had just interrupted a very important moment. I still needed to know what Jasper said about love. Jesus the worst timing ever for my absent father and step family to show up for a surprise visit.

"Sounded more like my daughters turned into a whore!" ok so my mind completely switched gears and before I realized it my hand made harsh contact with my father's face. He was taller, not taller than Jasper but I was livid. My own father had just called me a whore, and his daughter, I don't even feel like his daughter, in all honesty I feel how I would have felt if my mother's latest boyfriend, not that she'd had many had called me a whore.

"Where the hell do you get the right to call me a whore!?" I screamed seeing the door across the hall pop open to reveal a sweaty Emmett and Rosalie. They both were in their workout clothes and Emmett looked like he was going to beat the shit out of my father, Rose was looking past me and I knew without looking that Jasper had come out. I felt his arm wrap protectively around my waste while Emmett halted to grip the doorframe. With Jasper by my side Emmett knew he wasn't needed right now.

I saw my father's nostrils flare and knew why, Jasper's hand was resting just below my breast while I rested my shaking hand overtop his, the other hand still gripping the doorknob.

"Who is this?" Jasper asked, clearly he couldn't see the resemblance and I can't blame him, I looked like my mom, the only thing I had of my fathers are his light blue eyes, the same exact shade.

"I'm her father!" my father yelled glaring at Jasper for asking such a dumb question. "Who the fuck do you think you are corrupting my little girl!" he shouted shoving Jasper's shoulder only Jasper barely even moved. He was braced for this; he knew exactly who this was.

In a second Jasper had my father's wrist firmly in his free hand, tightly if my father's flinch was any indication. "What kind of man calls his daughter a whore?" Jasper's voice was firm before he quickly dropped my father's hand shoving him backwards slightly at the force.

"I can't believe you called her a whore" it was Tiffany; she was glaring at our father. She is his oldest since my siblings and I don't count.

"I will call her as I see fit, screaming like some goddamn whore, just where the hell do you get off sleeping with her, she's only 18 for Christ sakes!" he shouted causing a few more doors to quickly open before I felt my heart clench, I wasn't 18, fuck my own father doesn't even know how old I am. I guess 18 was an easier guess since his oldest with her was 20, bet he forgot about Johnny completely.

"Stop calling her a whore!" Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and surprisingly Tiffany yelled at him while I felt a laugh pop out of my mouth.

Everyone looked at me as I bit my lip and looked up at him. I couldn't form words.

"She's 22!" it was Tiffany again. Yeah the half-sister who doesn't like me or know me much knows my age but the man who helped create me doesn't.

"Shut up Tiffany!" he shouted as I just shook my head. This was unbelievable.

"Obviously you won't be nominated for father of the year any time soon" Emmett scoffed looking disgusted at my father. No John, that's right Ian was my father figure I don't need this sac of shit in front of me.

"Butt out!" my father shouted finally looking at Emmett whose arms were tightly crossed over his muscle clad chest while Rosalie looked like she was going to attack at any second.

Rose glared at the neighbors' who retreated back inside their apartments, I knew they were all eavesdropping.

"I'm at a loss for words" Jasper said causing everyone to look at him. John had just insinuated loudly that Jasper was practically screwing a minor, Jasper may look younger than his 29 years but still it was wrong and uncalled for.

"Listen John, great of you and your family to pop by to say hello but Jasper and I were in the middle of something and would appreciate it if you would leave" I said trying to sound calm but lacing my voice with venom, adding a sultry glance up at Jasper when I mentioned us being busy.

"How dare you disrespect me, I am your father and I demand the proper respect I have due to me!" he was almost purple, I'd really set him off. I let a smile grace my lips.

"Oh I'm sorry, please forgive me, I had no idea uncle Ian was here, because let's be honest here he was the father escorting me to every father daughter function, coaching and cheering on Johnny's baseball team, walking Becca down the aisle, teaching me how to ride a bike." I turned to Chris and Kyle, my half siblings, Chris was 10 and Kyle was 15, they'd already heard worse then what I was about to recite but might as well look like I gave a rat's ass what they heard. "Ear muffs" they knew what to do and once their ears were covered I laid it on thick. "I was having a lovely time with my boyfriend who is not married so don't call me a whore ever again because in my head that is the whore who killed my family" I said in a low enough voice that the ear muffs would really block this out. They didn't need to hear me call their mother a whore, well Tiffany was hearing it but she is old enough. "No offense Tiffany" I added as my step-mother suddenly looked embarrassed. Yeah did I mention she's a big bitch? Seriously what kind of woman who has kids lets her new husband ditch his children? She was usually the main instigator when it came to visits with dad, she treated my siblings and I like bastard children when in all honesty that was Tiffany but it wasn't and isn't her fault.

I glanced down again and realized the home-wrecker was pregnant; again, wow he'd be leaving her soon. Who knew he was so fertile? Well then again 6, no soon to be 7 kids yep man needed his balls chopped off to save his kids from him.

"Alice" Jasper chided me softly. I am with a gentleman and I know I crossed the line calling her a whore but it shut them up. Sure my da…John was fuming right now and Tiffany looked torn but I was hurt and pissed as all hell right now.

"It's the truth ya know, John took off with her without a second glance at us" I spoke looking sadly up at Jasper before turning to John. "My mother was suffering from depression after giving birth to two more children and then the man she'd loved since she was 15 up and leaves her for another family which he ruined to might I add. Case in point Dana choosing to live with her father as soon as she was old enough to decide for herself" I spat that part at the home-wrecker. "I spent the next 2 years of my life seeing my mother once every other week on suicide watch while uncle Ian put off Law School to take care of us because 3 kids is a bit much for my grandmother your MOM" now I was turning my glare on to John, "to take care of on top of a sick husband" I was crying now. Jesus why am I crying? I don't ever cry, I get mad and I cry when I am sad not angry.

I felt Jasper's grasp on my waist tighten as I gripped his tightly fisted hand hard, the anger was radiating off of him, not towards me but towards the man before us looking like he's the best thing since sliced bread. I'd told Jasper my father was hardly around and that he left my mom when I was 1 but I didn't elaborate, he didn't need my daddy issues and I didn't want them to cloud the short spans of time he and I have together.

"Listen here Mary Alice your mother made damn sure I never saw you so do not go placing the blame on anyone but her" he sounded livid and I felt something in me break as I once more hit my father, this time harder than before and with a fist, I could feel the throbbing in my hand and wrist but I knew he could feel more than that. I'd managed to connect a solid punch to his jaw and he was now on the floor holding it and groaning while the home-wrecker rushed to his side. Chris and Kyle removed their hands from their ears to gape at their father while Tiffany had tears in her eyes as she watched Jasper pull me in tight against his chest and turn our bodies in case someone dare to retaliate.

"I never knew that" Tiffany whispered while sniffling. I don't know how great a father he was to them but I guess I'd truly shown her what he was capable of when it came to his children. I wasn't upset with myself for spilling the beans but I didn't want Tiffany thinking my siblings or I resented or blamed her for this. Sure when we were younger Becca started the childish hate against Tiffany within Johnny and I but as we got older we realized, after our mom, Ian and grandparents explained her innocence we wised up but it had hurt knowing he'd chose her over us.

John was still on the floor with Linda fawning over his swelling jaw and busted lip, sending me the occasional glare as John's eyes never left my face. They were filled with contempt and now I understood why Jasper was holding me the way he was, he was ready to take the blow if it came. I pushed away from Jasper and cradled my throbbing hand to my chest before approaching my siblings.

"I don't hate or dislike any of you" Tiffany nodded with tears rolling down her face while the boys continued looking between their father and Tiffany and I.

"He always told us your mom wouldn't let you come to our birthday parties" I glanced down at Kyle, he looked sad but I knew for a 10 year old it was amazing he was getting any of this. Obviously ear muffs hadn't been quite so effective.

"Dad never sent out the invitations we made" I noticed it was Kyle. So apparently Kyle knew. "Dana told me" he said in a low voice. I felt another well of tears threatening to pour down my face, the siblings I never really got to know had wanted to know me, and their horrible father wouldn't send them, he made it look like we didn't want to know them.

"Dana lies, you boys know that" so the home-wrecker speaks, I felt my eyes go cold as I fixed my glare on her, Dana was the only reason I even knew they existed. My siblings and I always sent a card on birthday's because Dana knew the dates and would tell us. "I knew it was a mistake trying to reach out to you, your mother has truly poisoned your mind"

I had to keep reminding myself I couldn't hit her, she was pregnant but I could use my words. "So what happened to the birthday cards my siblings and I sent? Did they get lost in the mail every time?" I heard Chris gasp while Kyle turned his glare on his dad. Wow my words seem to really be striking some nerves in my siblings. Tiffany stepped forward though, between her mother and I as Emmett kept watch on John who had stood up. John didn't even look concerned for the home-wrecker being in my face.

"So those were the cards you and dad shredded every year" I glanced at Tiffany.

"They weren't birthday cards they were filled with vile lies and hatred" I felt my anger bubble as once more the home-wrecker spoke lies.

"Happy birthday is neither a vile lie nor anything resembling hatred" Rose spoke stepping towards me. I was beginning to feel a little sick to my stomach. Linda truly was the monster I'd always made her out to be in my head. I had never misunderstood her treatment towards my brother, sister and I, we'd all actually been right.

"No one's talking to you Blondie" John said with a sneer. I smirked when suddenly Emmett had him pinned to the wall, his arm across his throat, his feet barely touching the ground.

"You really should shut up before someone slugs you again mother fucker" I saw Jasper's hand touch my arm while Rosalie's shielded me as I passed Linda; they thought she was going to hit me.

"Emmett, he's clearly not worth it" Jasper was cradling my swollen hand as he said this leading me backwards.

Emmett quickly removed his arm and let John fall down against the wall.

"Get out before we call security on you" Rose threatened as John rubbed his throat and gasped for air.

I shared a look with Tiffany and then the boys before Jasper nodded at Emmett and shut the door to my apartment.

POV: Tiffany

Once the door closed I watched the big guy from across the hall stare down my dad. It would be a great fight and I am sure my dad would lose but right now I just wanted one thing and I'm scared the blonde girl glaring at my mother won't let that happen.

"Excuse me" I said politely attempting to pass the blonde and head for Alice's door, I wasn't stopped but I could feel all eyes on me as I turned the knob and closed the door behind me. Alice was sitting in an oversized chair with her boyfriend tending to her hand; they'd both looked up at me when I'd entered. I was an adult now; I could hear my father trying to threaten Alice's friends because they wouldn't let my parents near the door. I was choosing a long overdue relationship with my sister, and though I didn't intentionally tear her family apart and I know it's not and never was really my fault you can't help that guilt that the family you love was built off another's well two others misery.

"Tiffany" Alice said through a sniffle. She had obviously continued crying after coming inside but I couldn't blame her with the purple and black coloring of her hand.

"I just wanted a minute" I said and saw her boyfriend stand up to leave us alone. "You can stay" I said quickly halting his movements was Alice's good hand. I smiled at them both before approaching; I kept my distance because I am still unsure of what I'm going to do about all this.

"I'm sorry about what I said" Alice weakly spoke in my direction.

"I suppose if our roles had been reversed I'd have said the same thing, I can't believe he spoke to you the way he did" I added shuddering at the recent memory. No father should call his daughter a whore, if Alice were on a street corner hopping in cars for money then ok yes but not in her own apartment; she pays for with her boyfriend.

"I really don't hate you, Kyle or Chris" Alice said moving to stand before me. I approached her and held out my cell phone to her.

"I know and I'm going to be living up here, Dana suggested I see you, she told me you've been here and I figure without my parents around, especially our dad that we could get to know one another" Alice looked down at my phone for a moment before taking it.

"I'd like that" she said using her trembling fingers to punch in her number. I heard the soft beginnings of 'That's not my name' by the Ting Tings and smiled. "Now I have your number"

"I better go before your neighbors call the cops" I smiled before stepping forward to awkwardly hug Alice.

"Don't be a stranger" Alice said with a bright smile, I had always heard from our grandmother, the rare times I got to see the woman that Alice was always so happy, she'd made it her life's ambition to cheer up anyone that was sad. It was good to see that smile on her face.

"Of course I won't" I smiled and with that I left the room.

POV: Jasper

I watched the interaction between the two girls and couldn't help but feel relieved my family wasn't this messed up. I mean we were messed up for sure, but we didn't have a strained relationship like this. Our relationships when strained were over little, minor, tiny disagreements that usually were repaired by the end of a month at the most but this takes the cake.

I watched Tiffany leave and couldn't help but let out a sigh as the door clicked shut and she called on her family to follow her away. She'd likely pay for coming in here, as much as I don't condone lying I can't help but feel lying about her reason for coming in here would be a smart move at least until she's moved here herself.

"So that's my dad" I turned to see Alice cradling her tender hand.

"Sperm donor sounds more appropriate" I said knowing my father would have beat the crap out of her father for even insinuating his daughter was a whore but then again my father could never say something so harsh to one of us, the worst he'd said was calling Maverick a disappointment when he was 23 and the world's biggest man whore. Sure he finished college but Rick went through a few rough years and then he met Darcy and their romance took off and all was better. Rick grew up, married, and started a family and made up for his mistakes. Either way those are probably the only words Whit or Liv Whitlock could utter to cause true hurt.

"Yeah suppose so" she sighed and I turned to wrap my arms around her.

"Let's get you some ice"

**AN: WARNING: A lot of information about Alice's family is inserted here so don't worry too much if you don't understand it because you will simply be getting Jasper's POV by only knowing what is said here. Alice HAS told him her father left her mother when she was 1 but she only mentions having 2 siblings and a step-sister. She doesn't have any hard feelings towards her half-siblings but she never sees them, never hears from them, and has probably met them a handful of times. Alice also harbors a deep grudge against her step-mom along with her dad as you will learn her step-sister harbors the same grudge. So again if this gets a little confusing just review the chapter and tell me and I promise within the next few days after this is posted (if not sooner) I will post a HISTORY chapter that will encompass Alice, Becca, and Johnny's upbringings as well as explain what went through their step-sister Dana's head in that time. The reason Johnny (Alice's brother) goes by Johnny is because he was named after his father being the only and first son. The shortening to Johnny was started by Uncle Ian and Alice's living grandparents just know that John Brandon (the dad) alienated his new family from his blood family as well as Alice's mom and siblings. **

**Also note: Jasper is a gentleman but once he learns the whole story he will remove the gloves so to speak. Alice's brother-in-law doesn't even recognize John Brandon as his father-in-law, an in-law of any kind or a grandfather to his daughter with Becca. You will learn why when I post HISTORY. Just remember when I post HISTORY Jasper won't know ALL that information yet, by the end of the story he will know every important detail of Alice's life.**

**FINALLY: the photobucket album for this story has been updated to include parents, step-siblings, half-siblings, and Uncle Ian whom Alice called her father in this chapter. Ian is John's younger brother, he has the OTH Keith/Karen relationship without the romance or anything, they are just GOOD FRIENDS who are united in their disgust for John Brandon. **

**ORIGINAL AN:**

_Maybe Baby_

_This is an authors note:_

_I have an update almost ready to go for this story but due to family issues in my own life it may take me a little longer to update since this chapter deals with fictional family issues._

_Once I can complete the second half of the chapter I will post it because I do not feel posting what I have would work. I'm trying to keep each weekend Jasper visits down to 1 or 2 chapters and posting this now would make this 3 chapters._

_I'm going to go ahead and warn you a family member of Jasper or Alice is at the door and they did hear Alice and Jasper's animalistic romp so be prepared to see a side of one of our characters you haven't seen yet._

_So I will give you guys a preview of what to expect:_

_Alice will pass out at work (you will find out she is pregnant and why she herself didn't figure it out)_

_Alice & Jasper go camping_

_Jasper gets drunk_

_Jasper's sister Ashley (the youngest girl Whitlock) bonds with Alice_

_Alice goes home (to Mississippi) and chaos insues_

_Jasper tells Alice the story of his wounds mentioned after Lemon 1_


	8. Chapter 8

Maybe Baby

**AN: none to speak of other than picking up the pace a bit so the story doesn't drag.**

Chapter 8

POV: Alice

I glared at the back of my bosses head. Ever since the run in with my father and step-family I'd been quick tempered and stressed beyond belief. Now I've always had an irregular period, I was even put on birth control to help out with that when I turned 15 and it had been successful then but now it seemed to be going back to its old routine of here one month gone the next, the last time this happened I was in college and stressing over midterms and then all the long research papers that followed up to finals. So now I am not sure which is setting my hormones all awry this time, missing Jasper or knowing I let my father once more get to me.

Let's top it all off with a nice dose of my boss's devil horns have come out full force since fashion week is approaching us and some lucky assistant will be chosen to go to Paris for 2 weeks with her. I went last year and enjoyed the hell out of myself telling myself dealing with this woman's bullshit was worth two weeks in Paris and the free clothes that came along with it. Now this year I am just hoping she doesn't pick me so I can have two peaceful weeks without her and actually have time to relax.

I wish I could say I didn't know why she was being so bitchy with me the past week because I know exactly why. I requested 2 days off so I could go to Texas. Yes I am going camping with Jasper and his family, apparently it's a tradition of theirs and the invite was extended to me. So with my boss's lack of a love life and knowing where my family lives she had put two and two together and realized I was going to spend time with my boyfriend.

"Deep breaths" Dion told me as I entered the break room to prepare the devil her lunch.

"I'll survive" I muttered slamming the door on the fridge. As I opened the take-out and no we aren't talking cheap take-out we are talking 5 star quality take out I felt my stomach do summersaults. Yes to top it all off I seem to have come down with some gross virus and spent at least an hour a day hovering over a trash can or my toilet so smelling the sushi and egg rolls I couldn't help the bile forming in my throat.

"You look a little green" Dion said staring at me over his Starbucks.

"I'm coming down with something" I said holding my breath as I continued to place the sushi and egg rolls perfectly on her plate while pouring the rice evenly over it all. It didn't help because the damn fishy smell was stuck in my nostrils.

"Oh honey you are as white as a sheet" I felt Dion's hand on my waist as I suddenly felt faint.

"Can you take this?" I asked shakily holding the plate up for Dion. Before Dion could take the plate I set it down hard on the counter and shuffled the few feet between me and the sink before losing what little I had ate for breakfast. I was faintly aware of Dion holding his nose and making gagging noises but I didn't care, my only focus was that I had my hair up and I managed to make it to the sink before I vomited all over the sushi. "Get that shit away from me" I said ushering with my hand towards the plate. Dion didn't need to be told twice and was gone in a flash with the food. I felt my stomach calm slightly and turned on the tap letting the runny substance flow down the drain before rinsing out my mouth a few times.

"Ick" I heard a familiar high pitched voice. I glanced over to see Irina and Jane, I hated them and they hated me, they were looking at me as if I was the most disgusting creature on this earth and to be honest I felt like that right now.

I bent down and grabbed the bleach from beneath the sink and immediately sprayed down the sink before rinsing it all off, the smell of vomit was gone and the sink was clean again.

"Jesus Alice. Heidi is going to be pissed off you got knocked up" I stopped cold and sent them an icy glare. It had been Irina who had spoken and Jane looked pleased, of course she would she wanted to go to Paris this time.

"Heidi knows I'm feeling under the weather" I gritted out in reference to the fact that my boss was of course made aware of this bug I had, she always wanted to know when we were even slightly under the weather so we could stay away from her important clients and she could remember to sanitize.

With those words I walked out only to come face to face with Heidi. "Alice take the rest of the day off" with that I just nodded before she walked away with a glare towards Jane and Irina.

The Store

I felt embarrassed and stupid right now dropping the 2 double packs of pregnancy tests in my reusable Whole Foods bag but I needed to check. Ever since Irina's comment earlier today the idea has been running through my head, I show no other signs of sickness but nausea and some dizziness.

I looked up at the line for the check out and groaned. This was another reason I preferred the pill, I hated buying personal products and always felt like the cashier was judging me and now I have Susie home maker behind the counter. She is one of those people who look like a goody goody. Reaching into my purse I removed the fake wedding ring. Yes I carry one around. My grandmother gave it to me and promised it would protect me from the more unsavory people milling around New York. I've used it before, in bars, at the park and even in line to check-out at the grocery but right now this baby would serve a different purpose, I would put on an act of happily married and hopefully pregnant wife to Mr. Imaginary.

Slipping the gold band onto my finger and moving my birthstone over to the same hand I got in line and tried to look excited instead of scared shitless.

"Alice!" I felt my heart stop, I knew that voice. Turning around I saw Hank and his daughters and then his wife. "I thought that was you"

"Hi Hank" I heard my voice tremble as I spoke; because of course while attempting to fake being married I would run into someone who clearly knew I wasn't married.

"What's wrong?" he asked, always the observer, shit what I wouldn't give for him to be not so observant sometime.

"Nothing" I lied with a fake smile, I was getting closer and closer to the cashier, my bag was feet away from me now while the woman ahead of me's buggy kept me from being any closer. I couldn't flee without being noticed.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded.

"Good evening miss" the cashier said as she removed the two pregnancy tests.

"Evening" I cringed feeling my cheeks redden.

"I hope that's a good blush" the cashier smiled as she quickly put the test back into my bag, I wanted to kiss her for her discretion but I knew Hank and his family had seen them.

"We'll see" I laughed uncomfortably and then I felt Hank wrap an arm around my waist.

"I didn't know you two were trying" I laughed again and sent him a smile before swiping my credit card and taking my bag.

"Well good luck miss" the cashier said handing me the receipt.

"Thank you, I'll keep you posted Hank" with that I walked calmly out of the store before practically running to my apartment.

Hold in stream of urine… ewe

I was pacing in front of my microwave, waiting for the allotted amount of time to find out my fate. This had to be bullshit because I am on the pill and I don't miss it ever, I always take it at the same time every single day, this shit can't be real it's just a messed up cycle.

I heard my phone start to ring and groaned, I knew that ring tone, and it was my mother. She always knows when things are off in my life, for instance I'd spent 2 hours on the phone with her after my father's visit and she even talked to Jasper briefly, of course it wasn't until a few days later that my mom called to scream at me for having sex. Apparently my sperm donor father had called to congratulate her on raising a whore and though my mother sang Jasper's praises and acted like this was no big deal to spite him she flipped out on me. Apparently John had been very descriptive about what he'd heard.

"Hello" I said keeping my eyes clenched shut tightly.

"Well don't sound so happy to hear from your mother Mary Alice" I let out a breath of air and realized I could go look at the results now but not with her on the phone, I can't subject her to that.

"Sorry mom just a rough day and I'm fighting off this bug, I just ate so of course I'm nauseas" I lied. I was not nauseas but the idea of possibly being pregnant did make me feel a little queasy.

"Oh sweetheart go get the proper medicines, some sprite and crackers and you will feel better in no time" I tried to smile; sure those things would normally work.

"Yeah, I just feel egh" I wanted this to end. I was dying to see what the 4 magic piss sticks had to tell me so I could either celebrate or freak out because I'd have to tell Jasper next time I saw him which would be on a weekend in the woods with his whole family. My mom had been jabbering on and on and I don't know about what. "Mom I'm gonna be sick" with that I hung up the phone and rushed to the bathroom and let it all out.

Once I was sure nothing else was coming I flushed the toilet and stared at the edge of the counter. Slowly standing I put the toilet seat down and sat on it before reading one more time the signs. Plus for pregnant, minus for not and the other test was simple pregnant or not pregnant. With a deep breath I picked up the first test. Negative. I smiled and then I picked up the next one without hesitation, plus. Shit.

Pregnant. Shit.

Pregnant. Shit shit shit shit shit.

"SHIT!" I shouted out loud. 3 out of 4 pointed to me having one in the oven. I felt myself slither to the floor the 3 positive tests all in my hand, the two stating pregnant mocking me and the one negative on the counter telling me 'oops.'

3 a.m.

After hours of sitting there and just staring, letting my cell phone ring many times, each time going straight to voicemail. My mom had called me back once, Jasper had called me twice. We talked every night and I just couldn't handle this, not yet.

When I had finally come around I found myself banging on Rosalie's door. My hand was throbbing because it was the same one I'd used to punch my dad the week before but I needed a friend, I needed someone to help me.

"Alice?" I had tears streaming down my face and Rose had obviously been sleeping. She instantly went from agitated to concern and rushed me into her dark apartment. I saw Emmett standing a few feet away in nothing but boxers looking semi-awake. "Girl talk" Rose said and I watched Emmett nod before going back into Rose's bedroom and shutting the door.

I didn't speak I just let the silent tears fall as I stared at the floor. I felt Rose take my left hand in hers, loosening my grip before I realized I still had the 3 positive tests in my hand. I met her eyes and watched as she merely glanced at them before setting them on the coffee table in front of us.

"What am I going to say to him?" we'd been together 4 months, and of those 4 months our time together roughly added up to a month.

"Well you're going to go to a doctor before you say anything because I know how anal you are about your birth control and it is still possible these tests are bullshit" I nodded my head though somehow I knew they weren't. That fucking fraction of a percent of ineffectiveness on the pill had come back to bite me in the ass, I wouldn't be lucky enough to have that fraction be lying to me on these tests now would I.

"No Rose I am, my boobs are sore, I'm sick all the time, tired, hungry, moody, I can't stop crying for fuck sakes" I could feel the tears picking up speed as my vision became blurred and Rose's arms wrapped around me.

"Alice please calm down, you need to try and breath" Rose soothed rubbing my back as she rocked me back and forth.

"I'm sorry I woke you I just, I think I needed someone" I sniffed swiping the tears as I pulled away. This was a bad idea, I was freaking out about being pregnant while my best friend I was confiding in couldn't get pregnant and really wanted to.

"No no, don't apologize Alice I'm here for you" I took a deep breath and jumped when I felt a big hand on my shoulder.

I saw Emmett looking guilty. "I couldn't help it, I was worried when I saw you crying" he explained scooping me into a hug before rocking me back and forth as I started sobbing again.

"How do I talk to him?" I asked, my voice muffled by Emmett's chest as he continued to rock me.

"In private and definitely not on your camping trip" he said as I instantly felt my heart skip a beat. How was I going to hide this on a camping trip with his family, his mother obviously wasn't a novice, she'd had 7 kids you can't hide that from someone like her.

"I can't go" I said pulling away from him.

"No you need to go" Rose insisted.

"I can't, he has 6 siblings his mother will see right through me" I was panicking. I could feel my breathing slowly becoming restricted.

"Head between your knees" Emmett instructed pushing me over so I had my head below my knees and my arms wrapped securely around my legs. "Breath Alice breath"

"You're going and you are going to tell him, he needs to know" Rose said resolutely.

"Fuck" I squeaked.

Surprise visitors

"Hello" I answered my phone groggily. I didn't have to work today, the evil she-demon had give me the rest of the week off insisting whatever I had did not need to be spread so close to fashion week and I of course told her I would be seeing a doctor tomorrow.

"Hey I missed you last night" I felt my heart speed up as I heard Jasper's voice.

"Yeah I'm sorry, that bug I've got kicked my ass I must have slept through your phone calls" I lied hoping he'd leave it alone.

"You need to see a doctor baby, you've been sick since I left that's never good to be sick that long" I frowned. I should have gone to a doctor a long time ago and not just waited this out.

"I'm going tomorrow, the she-demon actually gave me the rest of the week off" I explained.

"Well that is good you need your rest" he said and I instantly ached to feel him. I missed him and knowing that this news would possibly break us I wanted to hold him now more than ever.

"I know" I sighed feeling the tears start again. How much can I cry really?

"I know this is an odd sort of request but I figured it would help you feel more comfortable on our camping trip" he said sounding nervous. I wiped away the tears and replaced my sadness with confusion in a heartbeat.

"Yeah?" I asked hoping he'd continue.

"My sister Ashley will be in town till tomorrow night and she has been bugging me for your number so you two can do dinner. At first I didn't want to impose on your busy schedule with work and all but I don't think it's that bad an idea, you will at least know one of my siblings before the trip have another ally" he said. I swallowed and closed my eyes. I don't want to be mean and say no, he'll know something is up if I do that.

"I guess I could manage a dinner, my appetite sucks with this bug but maybe coffee or something instead" I couldn't believe what I was saying. I should be using my sickness as an excuse not acting like it's nothing.

"Are you sure baby? I don't want you to neglect your rest" I let out a breath and smiled genuinely. He worries about me and it makes me feel loved.

"Yeah, I'd love to meet Ashley, she's the youngest sister right?" I tried to keep his siblings straight but that was about as easy as keeping mine and my half siblings straight.

"Yes, you want her number or should I give her yours?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Give me her number; does she take texts so I can warn her it's me?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll text you her number in a minute. I have to get back to work but I wanted to hear your voice and see if you were ok with Ashley wanting to meet you" he said.

"I'm glad you called, I'm sorry I missed your calls last night" I smiled and rested my head on his pillow, yes I never changed the damn pillowcase until the day before he arrives so I can still smell him, I'm a weirdo.

"It's ok, I'll call you tonight or you call me huh?" he asked and I nodded before remembering I'd need to actually speak the words.

"Yeah talk to you tonight" with goodbyes spoken I hung up and received Ashley's number. Taking another breath I sent her a text message and then called her phone a few moments later.

Doctors and Lunches

The doctor only confirmed what the 3 tests did and apparently I am about 3 months along which seems odd since I've had one light period the previous month but apparently it happens. I was now going to meet Ashley Whitlock for a carnival lunch as she'd put it of hot dogs, pop corn and slushies in the park. Yes she suggested we dine on cheap food and since Jasper warned her I was ill and had trouble keeping food down she'd suggested these items because at the least the popcorn would maybe help settle my stomach.

As I approached a hot dog guy I saw a beautiful blond girl, she was very slender and in all honesty had the figure of a runway model, not to mention the height of one. As I got closer I knew this was indeed Ashley especially because she saw me and instantly smiled and rushed towards me.

"Alice?" it wasn't really a question but my answering smile was clarification enough and in seconds I was engulfed in a soft hug by the much taller girl. I know I'm short but even his youngest sister was really tall wearing flip flops and not even heels, good thing I wore heels today otherwise I'd be saying hello to the girls chest.

"Nice to meet you Ashley" I smiled warmly as we broke apart. I tried to push my news to the back of my mind, now was not the time to be thinking about this, definitely not with her around.

"You are tiny" she said pulling away to appraise me before instantly covering her mouth. "I mean it's just…" I waved her off because I know I am short and I am past the point of being offended by that fact, unless someone implies I look like a minor in which case then I may get a little testy.

"Even in heels I still barely scrape 5'4" I blame it on my mom for drinking coffee while I was an infant" I joked with a laugh. My mother hadn't really drank coffee or smoked or done anything remotely bad while she was pregnant with me, something I was going to have to start watching from here on out since Starbucks is like my godsend.

"Yeah our momma is only 5'5" so I think I got my height from my daddy" I couldn't help but giggle, her accent was so southern, something Jasper did have but not near as bad, probably because he traveled a lot.

"I'm the runt of the litter" I joked and honestly after now thinking out the math of my father's children I really was the runt of the litter, hell the youngest was only a few inches shorter than me and he still hasn't hit puberty.

"Raleigh is the runt in our family, like momma she's… no wait she's actually shorter than momma" I couldn't help but laugh at least I wouldn't be the only small fry camping that wasn't under 10.

"So do you still want to eat vendor style or something real?" I asked glancing around at the trolley's of food, none of it really smelt too appetizing now that I was here and that was dangerous territory.

"Hmm… I keep hearing from all my friends you can only get the best hot dogs in the park, but if you'd prefer something else we can move elsewhere" she said after a moment, I didn't really want to be rude and since I lived here and have eaten everywhere before it really didn't matter so long as I didn't inhale the relish scent from the hot dog vendor while I ordered.

"Nope this works" I grinned and lead the way towards the hot dog trolley.

After we fought over who would pay for 10 minutes the vendor just told us it was on the house and we walked away giggling because we must have really been that annoying to the man. We sat and talked about small things and I even got to learn a lot about Jasper as a kid or more a teenager. Apparently the sweet southern man I had snagged wasn't such a sweet boy growing up, flashes of our animalistic encounter the last time he visited swam through my head. I knew Jasper was experienced but with the way Ashley told it he sounded more like that guy in school who always had a girlfriend no matter what.

It was hard to hear about girls he'd been with for longer than me because here I was pregnant with his child and only a few months under our belt as a couple while he had two girlfriends who were around for a year and one really close to a year. Ashley assured me that Jasper was simply caught up in having a companion, he was popular in school and since he was in a band through high school and parts of college it was the cool thing to have a girlfriend all the time. I couldn't fault him for his past or hold it against him because he'd obviously grown up. I wanted to ask Ashley about the scars on his body but I didn't want to be too forward, it was probably something I finally needed to break down and ask him about myself. That's when Ashley got a guarded look on her face and she hit me with a major bombshell.

"Then there was Maria" I hadn't ever heard about Maria and with the way Ashley spoke her name with a high dose of venom I figured I should probably know about her.

"Maria?" I asked as she let out a breath of air.

"I shouldn't be telling you about her but I know Jasper won't, it's something we don't talk about" she paused and then added. "Ever"

"Well maybe you shouldn't tell me" I said after she stayed silent for a few minutes.

"No" Ashley sighed, "I mean it is something you really need to know about his past, more important than any of those girls who were passing fancies" she sighed and I prepared myself for some epic love story that ended with her cheating on him just before he proposed. "Alright so they started dating the first time in high school, she went to a school on the other side of town it was very West Side Story, big football rivalries and as most Texan boys do Jasper played football"

I nodded my head because Jasper had told me he played football and though it wasn't his passion it occupied a great deal of his time. He even admitted he was one of those cocky jocks, but not a complete ass hole.

"Maria and Jasper lived together and were together for just over 4 years" I felt my stomach drop at the mention of such a serious relationship. Being pregnant I'd really started to doubt the staying power of our romance, I certainly didn't want him with me only because he knocked me up but I know now more than ever I don't want to lose him.

"Wow" I said as I realized Ashley was waiting for a response.

"I just thought you should know that" I looked up and noticed Ashley was staring at me, as if she was studying my reaction, maybe this was a test and she was trying to scare me off with this story.

"Ok" I said lamely though right now I was beyond envious of Maria.

"Alice the last year and a half Jasper wanted to end it but Maria was very dependent upon him and he couldn't abandon her, he should have ended it but he didn't" I felt my eyes tear up, I would do that to him, I wouldn't be dependent but I would have the tie of lifetime to him, I'd never know it was over. "Alice?" I looked up and when I realized my vision was blurred I knew the tears had started to fall. "I didn't tell you this to upset you I just, you need to ask him about Maria, you will never fully understand him until you know everything"

I shook my head too caught up in my thoughts to comprehend what she was saying. I was trapping him, Maria trapped him and now I was going to do the same.

"Alice what's wrong?" Ashley asked wrapping an arm around me; I let the tears continue to fall as I covered my mouth to stifle the sob I had to choke back.

"I can't do that to him" I repeated through tears. Ashley seemed alarmed and within seconds the girl was pulling something out of my purse and staring at it. I looked up in time to see her holding the sonogram picture, her mouth open and eyes wide.

"Is this?" she asked not removing her eyes form the picture as I wrung my purse strap, I wanted to run away and pretend this day never happened but I knew if I ran she'd tell him and I'd have no time to think.

"Yes" I said in a broken voice, amazed she even heard my answer. At that moment a group of guys who had been playing football walked by and started making lewd comments and suggestions. Ashley didn't hesitate in flicking them off with a disgusted look on her face before pulling me to my feet and leading me toward the street. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere private" was all Ashley said as she hailed a cab. When the cab pulled to the side she told the driver to take us to her hotel but I interjected that my apartment was closer and in this traffic it'd be quicker to which she agreed and we were walking into my building where Hank happily greeted us.

Ashley pushed the up button on the elevator hardly even noticing Hank or James, Hank was smiling at us and James was leering, he had gotten more than a little creepy and as I watched his eyes mentally fuck Ashley I snapped at him.

"Stop being such a perv James" Hank looked taken a back and James looked like a fish out of water while Ashley let her eyes go from me to James and then Hank before the elevator appeared and I was dragged into it where I pushed the button for my floor. "Sorry he creeps me out and he was leering at you" I said still sounding angry.

"Yeah he looked a little creepy" Ashley said and as we stepped off the elevator I finally remembered myself, opening the door to find Millie bouncing around ecstatic that I was finally home. She hadn't been walked in hours and she was going to need to go badly very soon so I quickly headed for the small laundry room and set out a pee pad calling her over. She didn't look too thrilled and lost a little bit of the bounce in her step before circling and doing her business. I folded up the pad and tied it up in a shopping bag before tossing it in the trash can.

"I just found out" I said stepping out of the laundry room to finally face Ashley who stood frozen looking around my apartment with the sonogram still in her hand. "I don't know how, I mean I know how but I have been on the pill religiously for a very long time and that .01 percent just came up to bite me in the ass" I sounded terrified, of course I was since I had just met the girl and now we were talking about the baby and I felt like beating myself for telling yet another person before Jasper. First Rose, then Emmett and now his own sister, he should have been the next to know.

"You can't tell him this on the phone" Ashley said turning to put the picture under a magnet on my fridge, she didn't seem as shell shocked anymore. "Alice you have to tell him this weekend and I know it'll be hard with the family around but you need to, I'll even make sure you two get some alone time"

I closed my eyes; his whole family would be there, immediate family which comprised of 6 siblings, 3 of which had spouses, 2 nephews, his parents, oh god I would die. I'd be trapped in the woods or whatever Texas has with his whole family and be that girl who he knocked up.

"You just got a deer in headlights look Alice relax" I snapped out of it to Ashley shaking my shoulders looking concerned.

"Sorry what?" I asked feeling nauseas at the thought of this weekend.

"I said calm down, my brother is totally head over heels for you, he wouldn't be coming out here to see you all the damn time if he wasn't serious about you" Ashley was smiling and though I knew it was to comfort me I couldn't help but wonder how sincere she was being, after all I was trapping her brother. "Stop that!" she shouted, her southern accent very strong and I met her angered eyes. "You are not trapping yet you keep mumbling that you are and how he'll hate you"

Oh shit I'd apparently said these things out loud wonder how much else I'd said.

"I'm sorry I just don't want to trap him and after hearing about Maria I couldn't stand it, I love him too much to ruin his life" now I had said it, I told his sister I was in love with him before I told him, yet one more thing I can add to a list that I'm sure will be huge by the end of this conversation.

"I didn't tell you about Maria to make you think he was only with you out a sense of obligation, Jasper learned from that relationship, his mistakes blew up in his face and hurt him more than her in the end and I just wanted to let you know my brother is great guy and he wouldn't stay with someone if he had those doubts, you seemed so unsure of your relationship through your actions at the park that I wanted to reassure you that he loves you and I…" now Ashley seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I'm going to be sick" was all I could muster as I ran to the bathroom. Ashley hot on my heels and as I emptied the contents of my stomach she held my hair and rubbed my back.

**AN: ok so I didn't make her pass out at work I couldn't make it flow so instead I chose the sickness route. As for Ashley this is very important because Jasper's family is on the fence about Alice, they are very protective of Jasper after the whole Maria thing and once Jasper explains to Alice what happened, all the parts Ashley left out it'll make sense why his family is worried.**

**As for Ashley she was meant to give Alice the strength to tell Jasper because Alice and Jasper have not said those 3 important words to one another but Ashley now knows they both love one another. **

**ORIGINAL AN:**

_Maybe Baby_

_This is an author's note:_

_I have an update almost ready to go for this story but due to family issues in my own life it may take me a little longer to update since this chapter deals with fictional family issues._

_Once I can complete the second half of the chapter I will post it because I do not feel posting what I have would work. I'm trying to keep each weekend Jasper visits down to 1 or 2 chapters and posting this now would make this 3 chapters._

_I'm going to go ahead and warn you a family member of Jasper or Alice is at the door and they did hear Alice and Jasper's animalistic romp so be prepared to see a side of one of our characters you haven't seen yet._

_So I will give you guys a preview of what to expect:_

_Alice will pass out at work (you will find out she is pregnant and why she herself didn't figure it out) __**Check BUT Changed**_

_Alice & Jasper go camping_

_Jasper gets drunk_

_Jasper's sister Ashley (the youngest girl Whitlock) bonds with Alice __**Check**_

_Alice goes home (to Mississippi) and chaos ensues_

_Jasper tells Alice the story of his wounds mentioned after Lemon 1_


	9. Chapter 9

Maybe Baby

**AN: I'm moving this Friday and I hope to have an update for each story next week but we shall see since I still have one more HUGE research paper to do and I'll be unpacking. Anyways on a good note my internet at my new place should be up and running Saturday night so after I turn in my next paper I plan to Update both stories and get back on schedule. **

**Also I love reviews **

**SUMMARY: This story is ultimately about Alice/Jasper and getting knocked-up in a young relationship (by time not age) and how non-fairytale families would deal with that. How do I know about this? I've known my fair share of people in similar situations where it wasn't all a fairytale. I'm not saying the families are going to be evil and not like either Alice or Jasper but it's not going to be all happiness and everyone just knowing the two belong together, they are going to be worried.**

Chapter 9

POV: Jasper

I was anxious to say the least, Ashley said that Alice was still a little under the weather but she would be fine for the trip just not to overdo it. I had thanked her and been happy to learn the two had gotten along so well but for some reason Ashley seemed more nervous than me about Alice meeting the family this weekend though she swore they'd love her as much as she and I do.

Standing by Alice's baggage carousel I frowned as the luggage began to deposit itself on the carousel and Alice had yet to make an appearance, I knew she was here because she had texted me before take-off. I spotted her bags easily; they were hard to miss, since they were covered in black and white polka dots. She said she'd brought two bags because she'd be staying an extra day and wasn't sure how to dress for the dinner my grandparents were having the night before she left. It was a pretty big deal since it was essentially a party they had a few times a year after the horse's and their riders had completed the shows for the season, a semi-formal event.

I picked my phone up to dial her number as I stood with her bags beside me, I was getting a few interesting looks from passersby and a few creepy looks from some obviously homosexual men, there was no reason for another man to look at me like that unless I was his sexual preference and I'm sure the bags at my side looked odd without a girl by my side.

"Hey" I heard and I turned to smile as Alice sprinted towards me, jumping into my arms. I held her close and even closer when the one guy who had been making eyes at me chuckled and shook his head before walking away.

"I missed you" I said bringing my lips to hers and in a chaste but lingering kiss before setting her down.

"I missed you more" she said and then hugged me again. I laughed and held her tightly once more, as much as I missed her I really just wanted to get her home so we could have a nice peaceful evening together before spending the weekend with my family.

As we drove towards my house I noted that Alice was very quiet and that was rare for her, she seemed to be feeling fine but after talking to my sister I knew she couldn't have gotten over the bug so fast but Ashley swore it just weakened her stomach and usually came out after food.

I lifted our intertwined hands and kissed hers softly as we turned onto my small driveway. I pulled my Ram into the garage before pushing the button to close it and releasing her hand to get out of the truck.

I chuckled as she leapt from the cab and looked around the other half of the garage, the washer and dryer were at one end while a drafting table and work bench took up the remainder of the space. I pulled her bags out of the back seat of the cab and with the smaller one on my shoulder I took her carryon bag and took her hand to lead her inside. I'd busted my ass cleaning for her arrival, thankfully Ashley had come to help and she had been insistent on fluffing the pillows, flipping the mattress and washing the clean sheets before putting them on the bed. She'd even put the quilt in the washer the day before insisting it should smell fresh and clean.

"Retro carpet?" Alice asked with an amused smile as she looked down at the carpet, it was definitely dated, from the 60's when my grandmother on my mom's side had moved in.

"My grandmother took superb care of it and I just haven't seen the point in updating" I chuckled leading her straight ahead through the small kitchen and into the master bedroom. Setting Alice's bags by the dresser I chuckled as she leapt onto the bed and snuggled a pillow before frowning and grabbing another, before another and finally she smiled and placed it at the end of the bed.

"What?" I asked as she got up and grabbed my belt loops. She looked giddy a polar opposite of what she had been in the car, she looked almost scared during our drive.

"I'm taking that pillow camping since it smells like your pillow" I chuckled and leant down to give her a soft peck only to give a surprised noise when her hands tangled in my hair and she deepened our kiss.

I slowly let my hands slide down her body until I reached her thighs; I bent down a little and bounced her up so her legs were around my waist. My bed was pretty high off the ground so I backed us up to it and softly tossed her onto the mattress before kicking off my shoes, removing her flip flops and crawling onto the bed on top of her.

"Alice" I said as she started to undo my jeans.

She looked me in the eyes but continued until the belt was undone, button open and zipper down.

"I love you" I said touching her cheek. I had said it last time in the bliss of my orgasm but she had missed it and I had been thankful, it was never a smart idea to reveal that sort of thing while having sex. I saw her take a deep breath and finished, "I just… look you don't have to say anything, I don't expect anything" ok that may have been a crock of bull but I had just put her on the spot.

"That's what you said when you came" she replied cradling my face. I closed my eyes and nodded, maybe she had heard it. "Jasper" she said and I opened my eyes to meet her beautiful blue ones. "I love you to you dork" I couldn't help but chuckle and feel so much relief wash over me.

"Say that again" I requested pushing her back flat on the bed and resting my forehead on hers, our lips barely parted from one another.

"I love you" she smiled tilting her head to peck my lips, "You dork"

"I love you pixie" I said softly staring intensely into her happy eyes before claiming her lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

I pulled let my hands grasp the waist of her jeans before dragging them around to rid her of the belt and jeans all together. I felt her tiny hands begin the same task and as I completed the first task I pulled her up and quickly removed her shirt and let her use the moment to do the same with me before we were both kicking off our jeans.

I still marvel at how tiny she is as she lay on the bed before me in her cute pink and white checked bra and panty set. It was adorable and aside from her sports bra and yoga pants it was the most innocent and sexy underwear she'd ever worn around me.

I ran my hand from her cheek, down her neck slowly before sliding my fingertips across her collar bone. "I miss you so much when we aren't together" I admitted and watched as her eyes glistened with tears. I know she was still sick but I don't care I just want to make the best of what time we have this weekend.

She pulled my face down and kissed me sweetly, before pecking my lips a few times, I knew she missed me too it was how we both had taken to greeting one another on the phone and how we ended our text messages while at work.

"Make love to me" she said against my lips and I melted into her, taking her lips with mine again for a more passionate and less eager kiss. Tonight was just for us.

POV: Alice

It was amazing how un-rushed we both were as Jasper and I removed our underwear, we barely took our lips off of one another's it was a totally different experience that made me feel so much love from him. Right now it was just us, I could tell him after, we needed this and though it might ruin the beauty of making love I couldn't keep this from him all weekend.

As I gripped his erection in one hand to position it at my entrance I kept my eyes locked with his and they remained there as he slowly slid all the way inside of me.

With a groan Jasper dropped his forehead to mine and as we rocked our hips together we stared into one another's eyes, sharing pecks here and there. I moved my hands to frame his face and his moving to slip under my legs so he could lift them more towards his shoulders I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head at the new angle.

Jasper hadn't thrusted once inside of me but merely rocked his hips in time with mine. I let out a sigh of pleasure and a small gasp as he began to softly and slowly thrust his hips in and out of me.

"I love you" he said between soft kisses, by now our bodies were both dampened with sweat, it was taking all our control not to do what we always do and just thrust into one another so fast and hard that by the end we are spent and satisfied. We needed this, I needed this moment.

"I love you" I whimpered as I felt my orgasm building, the angle causing his pelvis to rub against my clit as he started a pattern of pulling all the way out then slowly sliding back in before rocking his hips as I would roll my own.

"I'll never tire of hearing that" he gasped as I clenched my walls around him and let myself fall. I let out a low moan before my body surrendered and as I arched up into him I felt him let go.

After we'd made love I had just wanted to lie in bed with him and cuddle, feel his heartbeat and the comfort of his embrace. Ashley swore he'd take the news ok but I still felt uneasy. I didn't want to fall this hard, this fast but now that it's happened and I know my news could hurt that I can't help but feel nervous. He may love me, he may miss me, but he may not want to be a father, he hadn't even mentioned the idea though I know he loves his nephews.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked as I absently stroked his abdomen. After we'd finished making love we'd crawled under the quilt Jasper had at the foot of the bed even though it wasn't cold but the cool air conditioning had made me shiver since I was still damp with sweat.

"I just don't want this moment to end" I sighed kissing his shoulder where my head lie before going back to staring at my finger tracing over his skin.

"It is pretty perfect isn't it" he smiled and I could hear it in his voice. Sadly my face fell and I burrowed my face into his neck. It was now or never, I needed to do this before this moment became too perfect and I did something stupid like running away or blowing a raspberry though that could seriously turn this into a giggling moment but no I need to focus. "What is it baby?" he asked and I felt my heart seize on the word. He called me baby before, usually on the phone or while whispering into my ear but now the name was just a reminder.

Lifting my head so I could look him in the eyes his hand immediately darted up to wipe away the tears that had fallen. He looked so worried and I inhaled sharply. I needed to breathe.

"Baby" he repeated and I closed my eyes tightly, that word, though a fairly recent development was like he knew and wanted me to say something. I know he is clueless and he should be, I swore we were protected by the magical pill but apparently that tiny percent decided to nip us both in the butt.

"I um…" I bit my lower lip unable to meet his eyes for a moment, "I need to tell you something" I let out in a shaky voice.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked immediately moving so we were sitting up against his headboard and I was forced to look at him again as his hands cupped my face to look me in the eyes since I couldn't. That word again.

"I'm pregnant" I said. Yep just like ripping off a band aid, and I told myself I wasn't going to just let it pop out. Well on the bright side at least I didn't make a joke of it like hey I'm pregnant you're the father, sup? Nope but I did just whisper it out and he got it.

I know he heard me because his chest rose and fell quickly as he let out the breath he'd been holding since I told him I needed to tell him something. I felt the tears wanting to fall faster and harder but took a few shallow breaths to keep them at bay. I needed him to speak, yell, scream, I don't care something, anything just say something.

"Calm down baby" he said and I instantly realized I was breathing fast and heavy, tears were clouding my vision as I tried to hold the sobs at bay.

"I'm gonna be sick" I said in a cracked voice as he kept trying to calm me down but it was too late, I was upset and nauseas.

Not caring that I was naked I rushed towards the bathroom and released the contents of my stomach which weren't much, the airplane food or snacks had been lost upon my arrival at the airport and I had yet to replenish myself.

I felt his warm body press against me from behind as I sat on my knees gripping the toilet seat. I know what a beautiful picture. He was twisting my hair out of the way though I had been able to do that myself. I kept choking on my sobs which only made the sickness more painful as he buried his face in the back of my neck trying to calm me.

How much more disgusting could I get? Naked gripping his toilet while on my knees, sobbing, with probably my eyeliner down my cheeks and red faced as I tried to keep the heaving at bay but failing.

"Please Alice you're making yourself sick" he said and I could hear pain in his voice. "Deep breaths, just try and calm down" he instructed and as I listened I tried to suck up the tears but was overtaken by the urge to vomit again and I blanched forward removing his lips from my neck as I emptied whatever my stomach would throw at me.

I felt Jasper reach into a cabinet before he leaned towards the tub shower and wet a yellow washcloth. I watched him wring it out and felt the cool material ghost across my forehead before set it on the back of my neck.

"All better?" he asked after a minute of me still gasping for breath but not as much. I nodded and he moved to flush the toilet before picking me up in his arms and setting me on the counter. I heard him turn on the tap and re-wet the cloth with cool water before I leaned forward to rest my forehead against his chest. Taking breaths to calm myself I brought my hands up from the counter top to wrap around his neck.

"I'm sorry, that fucking .1 percent" I cried but tried to control my breathing as a fresh batch of warm tears started falling again.

"Shhhh" he said softly kissing my hair as his arms wrapped back around me. After about 5 minutes of just holding one another I had to pull away. My mouth felt and tasted gross and my face felt almost chapped from the dried tears and makeup.

"Grossness in my mouth" I muttered breaking away to turn my torso towards the sink. As I cupped some water in my hand Jasper had bent over and pulled something out of a cabinet. Turning back to him he held a small paper cup of mouth wash and I gladly accepted it. After a few swishes I spit it out and filled the cup with water to swallow and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy, my eyeliner didn't look too bad but my cheeks were red and I could see the tear streaks through my blush and powder. Using the washcloth to wipe around and beneath my eyes I met his in the mirror. He didn't seem angry, upset, scared or sad, he just seemed calm. Leave it to Jasper to be calm at a time like this but I suppose I should give him a proper moment to freak out in a little while.

"Is this why you've been sick?" he asked and I nodded. "How far along?" he asked next and all I could think was how much I wanted him to be something other than calm because right now I can't tell how he feels about this.

"Almost 4 months" I said turning to look into his face instead of his reflection. His eyes moved to mine and I waited.

"I'm still processing this" he said and I nodded. Ok so it hadn't quite hit him yet, really hit him. I had a feeling that when it did I would be crying and he would be freaking out or angry.

"I haven't known long I just didn't want to tell you on the phone" I said and he nodded.

"I appreciate that" he said simply and leaned down to kiss my lips. "I'm not mad at you"

I sighed and wrapped myself around him before feeling my body lifted up once more before I was set on the bed and he was pulling on his t-shirt and the khaki shorts I'd seen slung over the arm of a recliner in the corner of his room. I realized I was still naked and looking over the side of the bed I grabbed my bra and walked over to my luggage to pull out a pair of black cheer leading shorts, panties and tossing my jeans across the case I began getting dressed before putting my tank top back on. Jasper was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the carpet.

Walking over to him I cradled his face and raised it to rest my forehead on his. "You need a few minutes alone?" I asked and he shook his head pulling me into another embrace.

"Can you handle food? I was going to grill us some steaks" he said into my neck and I smiled. Food sounded good and a steak sounded wonderful.

"Mmm real food" I moaned and he chuckled before kissing below my ear, we pulled apart and stood so I followed him into the kitchen where the steaks were thawing. He glanced at them and poked one before heading for a sliding glass door I had missed that lead to his back yard.

"Shouldn't be too long" he said coming in after a few moments. I was surveying his fridge for something to cook alongside the steaks so I could busy myself and he could have a few moments alone.

"I got corn and potatoes ready if you pop them in there for 15 minutes I'll put the steaks and corn on" he said setting the two steaks on a plate with 4 big hucks of corn wrapped in aluminum foil.

"You got it" I smiled; I could use a microwave like a pro.

"Medium well?" he asked before stepping out the door. I looked at him and after a pause nodded, I still wanted it juicy.

"No more medium" I called and he smiled before stepping out onto his concrete patio. As I removed the microwave sticker on the potatoes I glanced around again. His home didn't look too much like a bachelor pad but it was serious lacking character in some places but he had only lived here less than a year since he'd lived in an apartment till then, I was willing to bet he hadn't bought much furniture other than the poker table in his formal dining room.

Once I punched in the numbers I poured myself some lemonade and Jasper a sweet tea before heading towards the patio. As I stepped out I saw him sitting in a cage looking chair that was shaped like an egg with a yellow and green cushion. He looked up and smiled as I approached.

"Thank you darlin" he said taking the tea before pulling me onto his lap and sending the chair in to swing. The chair was quite bouncy even with the soothing squeaks as it moved. After a few moments Jasper got up and I watched him flip the steaks before pressing on them, he was so sweet as I noticed he'd removed the fat for me knowing even without being pregnant the mere taste of it or sensation of it in my mouth caused me to lose my appetite.

As he manned the grill I took a moment to look around the back yard. It was a perfect rectangle off the patio of grass with the borders in red and black rocks like his front yard. I noticed a bird bath off to one side with a few cactus and palm trees and smiled. It was so Jasper.

"Beware of dog" I read the sign on the gate to the side of the garage before looking back at Jasper with a raised eyebrow.

"My grandmother used to have a lazy ball of fluff, never took it down" he explained and I smiled. Jasper needed a dog, Millie would run amuck if she saw this much grass and stone walls for her to run around in. To such a small dog this was a heaven.

"I should have brought Millie, this is dog heaven to her" I giggled and he chuckled. New York wasn't ideal and since I usually got home to late she always walked on sidewalks and would run and pounce on the grass, mulch or pine straw around the few trees lining the 'dog walk' outside my building.

"Rose watching her?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Emmett, I'm willing to bet he's dancing around in his boxers or something so he doesn't have to go home when Rose gets sick of him" I smiled.

"I'm surprised he hasn't just moved in with Rose, he's there whenever I am and I'm betting a lot more than that" he said and I nodded. I had asked Rose the same thing but after a rough break up with her former fiancé who wasn't the nicest of fellows she was taking this a step at a time, but for Rose falling into bed constantly was more appropriate then living together. I guess I couldn't really talk, I was knocked-up and the man I loved lived states upon states away from me.

"I think Rose enjoys having her own space, my place is like casa de familia, **AN: yeah that probably was spelt wrong but forgive me I'm rusty** with friends, family, and what not often times staying at my apartment with me" I smiled watching him pull off the steaks. It is true, since I love to be around people and could never turn anyone down which is why my list of people allowed in my apartment is the longest in the building while Rose's family isn't even allowed in if she isn't there.

"I noticed, it took James 10 minutes to find my name on a pretty long list" he chuckled and I rolled my eyes, that was just James, not the length of my list. "Food's ready" he said and I grabbed his tea and followed him inside the house to where he had two plates and silverware waiting.

"Butter, sour cream, chives and lots of pepper" I said moving to fix Jasper's and my potatoes while he placed corn and steak on each of our plates. He simply smiled up at me as he moved to cut my steak for me. Normally this would irritate me but I know he was just a gentleman and would not dare to take a bite until I was seated and eating.

POV: Jasper

I don't know the words to describe my feelings. Ever since Alice dropped the bomb on me I've been trying to wrap my head around the idea, no fact that I would be a father in like 5 months time.

We'd made it through our lunch/dinner without bringing it up and instead talking about work and what not. I couldn't help that part of my brain that wanted to curse out her boss for running her so ragged. I know she doesn't eat much during the week because she's constantly running around or so bogged with work she's not eating healthy.

At almost 4 months I had to marvel at the flatness of her tummy. I would have thought, from my mom and sister's-in-law that she would have a pooch but surprisingly there was none present. I know she's not lying but it's not even that. I'm worried about her; I always worry about her and the fact that she is so tiny naturally now being pregnant and just as tiny have me scared for more than just the obvious. I'm scared to be a father, not because I don't know what I'm doing but because I don't know how to go about it. If I ask her to move in with me, well that's exactly what I want and have imagined since I learned she really isn't happy at her job, it is too stressful and she hates the north but now it'll just be because she is pregnant and as much as I don't want her to think that I know it will be and that my family will be quick to think the same thing.

As we sat watching a movie in my bed after dinner, choosing to just relax after packing both our clothes and toiletries into my duffle I couldn't help but dwell.

I love Alice, I really love her. We're going to have a baby, in almost 5 months we will be parents. Then of course I have to think about the fact that I am here and she is in New York, call me old fashioned but I would never want to raise my child in New York City, I think a child should be raised in a home and not an apartment no matter how nice if it can be helped. Between the two of us it can be helped, I have a house and a steady job, trust funds I have barely touched and a whole support system an hour or two hours away in my family. Alice has Rose and Emmett in the city, that's it.

"What time do we leave in the morning?" Alice asked half asleep, curled into my side.

"About 7, it's a fairly long drive" I explained. The camp site wasn't purely desert since there was a beautiful river in the area allowing a more abundant source of nature to grow.

"I wanted to show this to you" she said and I took the slightly crinkled photo out of her hand to see the ultrasound. The film clearly indicated Mary Brandon, her first name and not the name she goes by while it also held a few numbers. "I don't know what any of it means, the doctor said everything was fine and wants me to go in for another ultrasound after I get back, he was really short on time" she said and I instantly felt angry. Some doctor. Not wanting to take sufficient time to check everything out before telling her to just come back, wasn't this his job.

"How can he be sure everything is fine?" I asked and Alice sighed.

"He's not a specialist, I don't see a doctor in the city I usually go home for my appointments so he literally squeezed me in and confirmed it before writing me the usual pre-natal vitamins" Alice explained and I calmed down slightly, it still made me mad that he didn't bother to thoroughly look at her.

"Monday we'll take you to my sister-in-law Darcy's doctor" I said and after a moment she just nodded. I needed to know all I could before I mentioned anything to my family.

Once Alice started to fade I set the sleep timer on my TV and within minutes Alice was asleep. I however was going over every weekend in my head to figure out when this had happened. I needed to know and it is not because I don't think the child is mine, I know she is not that kind of girl.

**AN: BTW: Jasper's house is modeled after my grandmother's back in Texas, one of these days I'll draw up a rough floor plan for y'all. I've modified it slightly by adding on a bigger bathroom to the master and an attached storage closet. Also the egg-like swing is from my childhood, those things are loads of fun and one day I want a pair again. **

**Ok so I didn't make her pass out at work I couldn't make it flow so instead I chose the sickness route. As for Ashley this is very important because Jasper's family is on the fence about Alice, they are very protective of Jasper after the whole Maria thing and once Jasper explains to Alice what happened, all the parts Ashley left out it'll make sense why his family is worried.**

**As for Ashley she was meant to give Alice the strength to tell Jasper because Alice and Jasper have not said those 3 important words to one another but Ashley now knows they both love one another. **

**ORIGINAL AN:**

_Maybe Baby_

_This is an author's note:_

_I have an update almost ready to go for this story but due to family issues in my own life it may take me a little longer to update since this chapter deals with fictional family issues._

_Once I can complete the second half of the chapter I will post it because I do not feel posting what I have would work. I'm trying to keep each weekend Jasper visits down to 1 or 2 chapters and posting this now would make this 3 chapters._

_I'm going to go ahead and warn you a family member of Jasper or Alice is at the door and they did hear Alice and Jasper's animalistic romp so be prepared to see a side of one of our characters you haven't seen yet._

_So I will give you guys a preview of what to expect:_

_Alice will pass out at work (you will find out she is pregnant and why she herself didn't figure it out) __**Check BUT Changed**_

_Alice & Jasper go camping __**Check**_

_Jasper gets drunk __**Check**_

_Jasper's sister Ashley (the youngest girl Whitlock) bonds with Alice __**Check**_

_Alice goes home (to Mississippi) and chaos ensues_

_Jasper tells Alice the story of his wounds mentioned after Lemon 1_


	10. Camping with the Whitlocks pt 1

Maybe Baby

Reposted because I botched Jasper's mother's name.

Also Alice and Jasper's swimsuits are now included in the photobucket album on my profile.

**AN: Ok I promise I'm alive and I really wanted this thing out sooner but apparently my dumb self forgot where I saved Chapter 10 and then when I found it, it was already completed so here we are. Wish me luck on finals… **

**Also for those who are fans of Daddyslittlecannibal… I've heard she tragically passed and would like to dedicate this fluffy chapter to her because I really enjoyed her stories.**

Chapter 10

POV: Alice

The ride away from civilization was a pretty quiet event. I had still been tired and Jasper seemed, well not all there. I know he didn't sleep well if he slept much at all and I was worried about him. He swore up and down he was fine and that we would be ok but I could tell he needed an outlet, his body was so much more tense then it had been after we'd ate dinner and chose to relax the rest of yesterday and I'd felt it as we'd lied in bed last night.

As we parked between 4 other vehicles I let my eyes fall on his. His hand still rested on the gear shift by the wheel and he was staring at the trees before us.

I opened my mouth to speak but before the words could leave my lips he looked at me and spoke. "I don't know if I can lie to them"

I nodded my head, he had originally intended to keep a lid on this the whole weekend, spouting off how I was still suffering from food poisoning or had a small bug but the more I thought about it the more it would not work.

"Cross that bridge when we absolutely have too" I whispered resting my tiny hand on his larger one still on the gear shift.

"Yeah" he said and finally he moved to unbuckle his seat belt and get out of the truck. Well I could now tell it was hitting him because he seemed so robotic and kept glancing at each car with more and more worry than before.

"Hey" I said as he pulled the duffle over his shoulder and then slung another bag over the other. He looked at me as I held my backpack and our pillows. "We'll be fine" I said walking up to stand in front of him. I set our pillows on the hood of his truck and cradled his face between my hands. "I don't look pregnant" a fact I couldn't be thankful of anymore than now since a bump would alert his entire family, I mean 7 kids! His mom knows what pregnant looks like.

"A fact that worries me" he said and I frowned before going up on my tip toes to kiss the hollow of his throat peaking out of his dark orange button up.

"Don't let it, my sister didn't show to like 6 months, she blew up like a balloon" I tried to reassure him and gained a small smile but I could tell it was forced. "Please just relax, remember you want to keep them from becoming suspicious until they've made a decision about me" I repeated his words from last night. He was hoping to break the news before I left so I wouldn't have to deal with fall out and they would have already told him whether they liked me or not so I should really be the nervous one.

"I'll feel better once we see a competent doctor" he said and I nodded. I too would feel better; I mean I never realized how non shelant the guy had been or how he'd literally rushed through it all, and it made me uneasy as well. Of course the doctor had served his purpose; there was absolutely no question as to whether or not I was pregnant.

"Ok well kiss me and then lead the way before I lose my nerve" I ordered and he smiled before bending down to kiss my lips. I let my arms wrap around his neck and sighed contentedly as he deepened our kiss, I needed this comfort and I know he did too.

It took us a while to get to the campsite, the trail lead us most of the way but we had to go off it a little ways before we reached a semi clear area with 4 medium sized tents, and a large canopy with netting around it where two picnic tables were housed. No one seemed to be awake but I could smell food cooking and when I finally saw past the row of tents I saw a small square concrete building and saw some lights on.

"It's got a kitchen, a bathroom, and a pool table" he chuckled and I had to smile. It wasn't really roughing it but I was happy to know I wouldn't have to pee in the woods or live off fish, I hope.

"I always saw you as the rugged outdoorsman, hmm I was wrong" I joked and he smiled.

"I still am, just not every member of my family is" he grinned and I shook my head as he unzipped a tent and took the pillows from me before tossing them in there on top of the sleeping mats and blankets set out. I noticed 2 more tents set up a little further back and turned my attention back towards a fire pit and past that to see the river.

"It's beautiful" I smiled and Jasper took my book bag off my shoulders before placing it beside his duffle.

"Very peaceful too before everyone gets up" he smirked casting an amused glance towards the tents.

"Food inside?" I asked when he picked up the insulated bag he'd packed full of meat and other items before we'd left.

He nodded and took my hand heading towards the small building. "You ready to meet my parents?" he asked and I nodded biting my lip. I wasn't but I had no choice, get it over with now before everyone woke up and I had to meet them for the first time as a whole unit.

As we stepped inside I noticed a very slender blond woman in denim Capri's and a brown fitted t-shirt preparing eggs to go with the rolls, sausage, bacon, gravy and grits already sitting on the bar counter with plates and silverware.

She turned around and smiled widely at us while the man I recognized from Jasper's graduation picture in his house stepped out looking freshly showered in khaki shorts and a gray t-shirt.

"Good timing" Jasper's father grinned as his mother moved to engulf him in a quick hug before turning to me.

"So lovely to finally meet you Alice" she said hugging me softly.

"You too Mrs. Whitlock" I said genuinely happy since she had hugged me and not instantly started calling me some choice words. As I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head she spoke again.

"Liv sweetie, entirely too many Mrs. Whitlock's around here for that nonsense" she grinned and I giggled.

"It's good to meet you Alice" Mr. Whitlock smiled slapping Jasper on the back and giving me a warm smile. "And call me Whit because there are obviously too many Mr. Whitlock's around" he grinned while Jasper chuckled and Liv shook her head before leading me towards the food.

"Now Alice, you and Jasper better claim your food now because in about 10 minutes you'll be lucky to get a full helping" Liv smiled before Jasper and Whit appeared beside her grabbing plates.

I didn't want to be the first to get food, I didn't want to overflow my plate but I was starving and obviously being pregnant made my stomach instantly turn but not because I was nauseas but because I was really really hungry.

Thankfully I noticed Whit had already begun to help himself and was also fixing a plate for Liv so I followed his lead, grabbing two biscuits and sausages before Jasper dropped scrambled eggs and then a scoop of grits on my plate with a smile while I handed him my plate and took his to get him his biscuits and sausage.

"Pig" I mumbled as he pouted at my only giving him two. Liv laughed and plucked a heap load of bacon onto Jasper's plate before offering me some. "Please" I smiled as she gave me 3 strips; I declined more because I doubt I'd be able to finish what I already had.

"Oh fine you big baby" I said putting another biscuit and sausage pattie on his plate causing him to smile and Whit to give me the same look before his wife whacked him on the back of the head.

"You're diet" she scolded and I giggled while Jasper sent his father a smirk.

"I'm fit as a horse Livy" Whit whined before going to sit down. I followed Jasper and his father outside with Liv taking up the rear after she pulled out the rest of the biscuits from the oven.

"That's not what your blood pressure says" she mumbled.

"That's 7 kids and working with my father on a daily basis" he muttered right back.

"No it's eating like he's still a kid himself" Liv whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but smile before sitting beside Jasper and exchanging plates. Jasper bent backwards to slide the cooler towards the table and handed me a bottle of apple juice while his parents sipped on their coffee's and Jasper pulled out an orange juice for himself.

"Coffee Alice?" Whit asked holding up the thermos.

"No thanks, trust me I'm hyper enough without it" I smiled with a slight blush as Jasper chuckled before shoveling some eggs into his mouth.

"I thought Ashley was kidding about that" he said setting it down while Jasper shook his head with a grin and I rolled my eyes.

"I was tame when I met her" I mumbled and Jasper laughed louder. "Hey if I have coffee I'm gonna have to hike miles before I'm calm enough to handle" I said elbowing him with a smirk.

"Ok she's not always hyper" Jasper smiled at his parents. "By the end of her average work week she hasn't eaten enough or slept enough to be hyper active"

"Are you kidding me, I'm on crash mode from the high sugar garbage that only takes a minute to scarf down" it was the truth, and now that I knew the reason for my sweet tooth I totally understood why I'd gone from granola bars and water to kit kat's and Gatorade.

"And yet you are fortunate enough to remain so tiny" Liv smiled and seemed almost envious.

"That's because it's pointless to have a car in the city so I walk everywhere and spend 50 percent of my work week running from store to store for my boss" I sighed. "I hate New York" I mumbled as Jasper smiled and rubbed my back.

"New York is too busy and fast paced for me dear" Liv smiled sympathetically.

"Oh it was great the first 6 months but then I started to develop the angry New Yorker persona and began to miss home" I sighed. It was true, New York was just not me, I loved the fashion and all the sites and foods but I really just missed seeing people I know everywhere I went, having servers and barista's knowing my name and what I wanted.

"So Mississippi" Whit smiled as a chorus of zippers sounded behind us. I knew the rest of the family was waking up.

"Yep, the beautiful Gulf Coast" I sighed almost longingly before Ashley wrapped her arms around me and Jasper from behind.

"Yay I was hoping you guys would get here before lunch" she smiled while I smiled back. "I'll be right back, save my seat Alice" she said rushing towards the door followed by two half awake blond boys, must be Tristan and Court.

Breakfast continued much in the same manner, Court and Tristan didn't seem to be morning people and though they introduced themselves they stayed relatively silent while I was introduced to the rest of the family. I knew I would mess up a name at some point but Jasper's older brother Rick assured me I'd catch on fast.

Once breakfast was done I insisted on helping Liv and Raleigh with the dishes while Jasper set up our tent and got the activities for the day ready.

"Thank you Alice" Liv smiled once we'd finally loaded the dishwasher and had all the pots dried and put away.

"No problem" I smiled.

"Ok bathing suits, sunscreen and a hat if you got em, we are going tubing!" Raleigh cheered and I smiled following Raleigh outside towards my tent with Jasper and spotted him helping his brother's blow up tubes and small rafts. He smiled at me before I zipped the tent closed and pulled out my bikini.

As I removed my red shorts and pale gold scoop neck I quickly covered myself as the zipper came down and Jasper squeezed into the tent. I sighed relieved it was only him but sent him a glare when he began looking me up and down in my pale yellow bra and matching panties.

"You scared me" I scolded before grabbing my swimsuit. He apologized and dug through the bag for his suit. I slipped the sea foam green bottoms on and sent Jasper an amused look as he stalled all movements, his hand on his zipper to watch me change.

"Behave" I smirked unclasping my bra and sliding it from my shoulders. I heard a faint groan and met Jasper's blue eyes, they were filled with lust. Pulling my top on I stood up with a magenta cover up in my hand. "Do I need to use this?" I really just asked because I didn't want to be the only one walking around in a bikini and nothing else but it seems it might be a good idea either way.

He shook his head and then I eyed the bulge in his boxer briefs before meeting his eyes with my tongue between my teeth, he looked so adorable all riled up and knowing he couldn't do anything to me. "No, the waters right there. There isn't really a point to one" he added, his voice low and gruff. I smiled and nodded tossing the cover up on top of our bags.

"Hurry up" I said pecking his lips, so much easier when he had to hunch over in the tent to stand. I gently squeezed the bulge and grinned as he hissed out a breath before I escaped out of the tent.

I tried not to let it bother me that his family was now if they weren't before completely aware of the fact we'd seen one another naked since I'd only been in the tent a few moments before he'd entered but Hell soon they'd know we had done much more than that. I was however happy to see my bathing suit was a good choice as everyone else was covered about as much as I was.

"Not to sound like a creep or anything Alice but you look hot!" Darcy, Rick's wife said as she whistled. I struck an innocent pose with a huge grin before joining Darcy, Rick, Brooke, Ryland's wife and Raleigh, we were soon joined by Tristan who tried in vain not to look me up and down but I could see his sneaky glances.

"You kids ready?" Whit shouted as he Ryland and Jasper exited the shack as the family called it with a cooler and life vests for the small kids.

"Yes" Darcy's son's shouted before running towards their grandfather. I pulled my sunglasses over my face and pulled my hair back into a clip before following everyone towards the water.

"COLD!" Tyler and Cody squealed as they submerged themselves in the river. Xander who was only 3 squealed happily as he let his feet touch the water while Brooke adjusted the straps on his vest.

"Raft of tube?" Jasper asked me, his arm around my torso and lips brushing against my ear.

"Tube" I smiled he grabbed the blue handle of the bright green tube. "What about you?" I asked with a grin.

"Oh I think I'll just let the current drag me" he smiled before casting his eyes quickly down. I looked up amused and nodded my head, probably the best idea at the moment. I could clearly see the band of a pair of boxer briefs when his nephew Aiden tugged on his board shorts with a shy smile my way.

"Up!" he said looking at me with his big brown eyes. I smiled and held out my arms to which he grinned and jumped into them. "Pretty" he said playing with the tie of my swimsuit top, I was glad I had knotted it.

Darcy mouthed 'knot' and I nodded before she sighed out of relief. I glanced at Jasper as his arm tightened around my waist, his hand resting on my stomach. I felt the butterflies in my stomach start to move and simply smiled before putting on a huge smile and looking at Aiden.

"You may want to jump ship because I always run right in" Aiden giggled and tightened his arms around my neck.

"I think you have competition bro" Rick chuckled from the water beside Darcy and their sons Tyler and Cody.

"Nah" Jasper chuckled.

"Do you think it's cold?" I asked Aiden. He nodded and buried his face in my neck. "You ready?" I asked stepping so my feet were in the water. He nodded and I rushed into the water like Tyler and Cody had before saying. "Cold!" to the laughter of everyone around us as Aiden giggled loudly beside me.

Jasper waded into the water and made a face as the water reached his privates causing me to bite my lip in amusement.

"Cold Jas" Aiden said with a huge grin as Jasper nodded before tackling us both into the water. I covered Aiden's nose and stood up quickly looking down at Aiden who was wide eyed and smiling before turning to Jasper with a fake frown. He just grinned down at both of us before giving Aiden a high five.

"I thought we were a team?" I said in a fake pout to Aiden who blushed and buried his face in my neck again. "Traitor" I said hearing everyone around us laughing.

"Swimmies" Darcy shouted and I watched as Liv held them up as she got in, cringing as the water hit her sensitive parts the closer she got to me.

"Don't even think about it" she said shooting a look at her husband who held up his hands. At least I knew where Jasper got it from.

Aiden refused to unlock his legs from around me so it proved a feat for Liv to put her grandsons swimmiest on but once we were done he went back to holding me tightly.

"He probably could have done without them, he prefers to be held in the water" Liv smiled warmly at me as I looked at the small boy still in my arms.

"Come here little man so Alice can get in her tube" Jasper said holding out his arms. After a moment Aiden jumped into Jasper's arms and I went under the water and came up in the middle of the tube. Aiden was squealing and thrashing in Jasper's arms so when I turned around I saw tears falling from his eyes as he looked at me scared. "She's alright" Jasper half laughed trying to calm him.

I pulled myself up and on top of the tube before holding out a hand to Aiden. "Come here" he reached out and jumping into the water with only his swimmiest to keep him up he let me pull him to the tube and back up so he could sit in my lap.

"Maybe I do have competition" Jasper said setting off another round of laughter from his family.

"In 15 years you will" I grinned playfully at him.

"Ooo" came from all his brothers and he just shook his head before pulling the tube backwards causing me and Aiden to both yelp as the cold water submerged my head and ran down his back.

"Meanie" I said sticking my tongue out at Jasper who only chuckled. I turned my frown on Aiden who was giggling and now straddling my torso as he gripped the handle by my legs.

"You ok with him?" Jasper whispered in my ear as he looked down at my abdomen. I nodded and pecked his cheek. I hadn't really even thought about if I should be lifting Aiden but he wasn't that heavy and I'd just make a point not to hold him too much while standing.

After a little while I could feel the sweat covering my body and wanted to get in the water. "I'm gonna get in the water buddy" he looked at me just before Rick plucked him off my lap and dipped his son in the water before setting him in the raft with Xander that Ryland was pulling. I put all my weight forward and hopped into the water. It was amazing how much colder it was now than earlier but then again my skin was hotter. As I came up I released my hair from the clip and submerged myself again so I could pull it back up. When I came up I saw Aiden staring at me, his bottom lip shaking.

"I'm fine" I said and he nodded but still continued looking at me.

I felt Jasper's arms wrap around me and I smiled. Ashley was holding my tube with her foot and still soaking up the rays.

"I think you're a hit" he whispered in my ear. I felt a little self conscious but glancing around us I realized the only person watching us was Aiden so I kissed his lips, a few pecks later and then a swimmie hit Jasper and I in the head. Jasper and I snapped apart and noticed Aiden without a swimmie frowning while Rick grinned, no one else was looking.

"Ass" Jasper muttered and Rick just chuckled before pulling his son and nephew towards Ryland who took over the rope to the raft.

**AN: Some lightheartedness here. By the way I couldn't help myself; Aiden is the name of my best friend's son and my god child. He calls me goddess hehe, kudos to anyone who figures out where I got that one from. Here's a hint: on a sitcom (I think it tanked very fast but the preview held this trinket) the mom of the family didn't want her grandchild to call her grandma. She wanted to be called something different so she came up with Goddess. Now I came up with it because I am his godmother and it was a joke at a cook out and well…. It stuck because at 3 he still calls me it.**

**ORIGINAL AN:**

_Maybe Baby_

_This is an author's note:_

_I have an update almost ready to go for this story but due to family issues in my own life it may take me a little longer to update since this chapter deals with fictional family issues._

_Once I can complete the second half of the chapter I will post it because I do not feel posting what I have would work. I'm trying to keep each weekend Jasper visits down to 1 or 2 chapters and posting this now would make this 3 chapters._

_I'm going to go ahead and warn you a family member of Jasper or Alice is at the door and they did hear Alice and Jasper's animalistic romp so be prepared to see a side of one of our characters you haven't seen yet._

_So I will give you guys a preview of what to expect:_

_Alice will pass out at work (you will find out she is pregnant and why she herself didn't figure it out) __**Check BUT Changed**_

_Alice & Jasper go camping __**Check**_

_Jasper gets drunk __**Check**_

_Jasper's sister Ashley (the youngest girl Whitlock) bonds with Alice __**Check**_

_Alice goes home (to Mississippi) and chaos ensues_

_Jasper tells Alice the story of his wounds mentioned after Lemon 1_


	11. Camping with the Whitlocks pt 2

Maybe Baby

**AN: Alright guys so here is more of the camping trip. I initially planned on rolling on through the trip but decided I really should go more in depth on Jasper now instead of later so without further adieu I give you the inner workings of Jasper. This is the lead up to his confession and coincidentally the big reveal on Alice being preggers.**

**NEW MOON Rant/or rather TWILIGHT**

**BTW New Moon trailer teaser thing ROCKED!!! Ppl are complaining the wolf was like a pup compared to most but honestly I'd rather see them like that than like Underworld, which I would have preferred to the anorexic, Harry Potter wolf, and cheesy Bigfoot like wolves most movies go for. As for the b-day scene I can live with the changes because it's the same plot and Jacob's change before Bella helps the story along so I can also deal with that. As for overall it is in REAL color and no more constant BLUE Hue which drove me nuts by the time I saw Twilight for the second time, makeup and wardrobe are 100 x better and though I still find Kristen as being miscast or maybe it's just Bella is written so different from the books I still have higher hopes for New Moon then I did for Twilight b/c it looks like they finally found someone who envisioned the characters sense of style closer to that of what I think Stephenie wrote. I don't know about you guys but I got sick of seeing Bella all prissed up pre-Alice in Twilight dressing like all the other girls in Forks with shiny perfect curls in her hair, and barrettes. So not book Bella before Alice. Any who I could write for days on Twilight as I could write for months of Harry Potter, Anne Rice and as soon as I finish True Blood (the books y'all) I can rip that show apart as well.**

**As for best fight I still feel Heath and Christian were ROBBED and not because of Heath's death but because the Twilight fight was actually pretty darn cheesy. Still happy for the cast though but um Kristen dropping her award… was FUNNY… stuttering and stumbling through her speech was just awkward because we know she can talk in front of crowds and cameras but for some reason she seemed stiff and awkward every time she got on stage. Dunno what's up with that but I still love her and that started way back in Panic Room.**

Chapter 11

POV: Alice

So far the weekend had been going pretty well except for right now. In the middle of the night I'd awoke with the urge to vomit, morning sickness my ass unless 3 a.m. is what they meant. Right now I was sitting in front of the toilet, in the dark with nothing but a blue night light keeping me from missing. Looking up as the door opened I saw Brooke looking green, could have been the light but when she'd stumbled past me to empty out her stomach I cringed but pulled back her hair feeling the bile rise up in my throat again as she flushed the toilet and moved to sit beside me against the wall.

"You ok?" I asked and she nodded.

"You?" I started to nod but instead I lunged forward to empty my stomach again wanting to curse this particular symptom.

"We are a pair" Brooke said as I wiped my mouth with some toilet paper while flushing the contents down. I let out a nervous laugh before moving back to sit with her against the wall. "So how far along are you?" she asked and I closed my eyes tightly, shit. "I work the front desk at an OBGYN" she finished. I nodded and turned to look at her.

"The doctor guessed about 4 months but we're going to get that checked out on Monday" I said softly afraid someone else would come inside.

"Wow" she said and I nodded, the math everyone would do the math, I'd done the math. Jasper and I have been together 6 months, this would mean for the last 3 or so I have been pregnant and drinking, what a role model.

"I feel like an idiot for not figuring it out sooner" I said. Who knows what I could have done in that time to harm our child.

"It happens, and if you are as go, go, go at work as Jasper describes I can totally understand" she sighed I looked at her and she smiled a little.

"That's what the nurse said, she said my birth control should have still given me somewhat of a period, I told her it did at one time and she just chalked it up to stress" I explained.

"You're gonna have to lose some of that stress" Brooke said with a frown. "I worked till a month before I was supposed to pop and wound up having Xander early due to the stress, I didn't eat right and would break down if I walked into the office a minute late" Brooke explained. "You're smaller than me; you definitely will need to calm things down"

"You don't know my boss, I really would rather not tell her" I said. "I think I'm more afraid to tell her than my mom"

"Well when are you gonna…" but Brooke stopped herself when she heard the door open to the shed. A few seconds later Jasper peaked his head around the bathroom door to see us both sitting there looking scared.

"Hey" he said, his voice laced with sleep.

"Do you need to pee?" Brooke asked causing me to giggle and Jasper to chuckle.

"No was just seeing if Alice was ok" he said and I smiled.

"We're having a purge party" Brooke grinned. "Care to join?"

"What?" he asked and I smiled reaching up for his hand so he would help me stand.

Jasper stepped in fully and pulled me up before offering his hand to Brooke who also stood. We both moved to brush our teeth while Jasper walked out of the bathroom to grab some water. Once Brooke and I finished we joined him.

"Night" Brooke said and left us alone in the shed.

"She knows" I said leaning against the counter top.

"Figured" Jasper said and I smiled before hugging him, he looked exhausted. "Let's go back to bed" I nodded and we headed back to our tent.

POV: Jasper

When I woke up Alice was still fast asleep and I didn't want to wake her, I know she still needs to catch up on sleep so I carefully untangled her from me before grabbing my t-shirt and leaving the tent to see my parents and nephews all eating some breakfast.

"Morning" my mom smiled as I passed. I smiled back and headed for the bathroom, once I'd splashed some water on my face and brushed my teeth I headed back to the table with a cup of coffee.

"Everyone else still is sleeping?" I asked and my mom nodded.

"Can we go swimming again today?" Tyler asked my dad.

"Of course" my dad smiled sipping his coffee.

"Yay!" Tyler and Cody shouted while Aiden and Xander happily clapped from their booster seats.

"Shh, you don't want to wake everyone up" my mom cautioned and they all quieted down. "Alice still asleep?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Figured I'd let her sleep in" I said knowing she'd still be up in the next hour or so.

"She seemed exhausted last night" my mom said with a sympathetic smile. "You said her job keeps her really busy"

"Yeah she spends most of her week running all over the city" I replied frowning. She'd need to take it down a notch or 5 at work from now on, I don't like the idea of her running all over creation on an empty stomach while pregnant any more than I did when she wasn't, or when we didn't know she was.

"So you're going to Mississippi next weekend to meet her folk's right?" my father asked and I shook my head.

"Most her family, I already met her father" I said wishing I hadn't met the man yet.

"When did that happen?" my father asked me.

"About a month ago" I said as non-shelant as possible though in reality just the thought of her father made me feel anger towards him.

"Oh well how did that go?" my mom asked, I guess surprised I hadn't already told her about the incident since I normally told her most things.

"He's a real piece of work" I said with a loud sigh.

"I'm sure he's just over protective of his little girl" my dad said with a smile and I actually scowled. "What? Father's are always more protective of their daughters around boyfriends" he grinned.

"Long story short he was far from fatherly protective and barely knows his 3 oldest children" I bit out trying to keep my language at bay with the repeaters sitting at the same table, last thing I needed was one of the boys asking Alice about her bastard of a dad, douche of a dad, ass hole of a dad… and so on.

"What do you mean?" my mother asked looking concerned and lowering her voice.

"Let's just say he abandoned Alice and her siblings a long time ago for his new family and the next time I see him and he speaks even remotely like he did when I met him to Alice I will beat the sh…" I cast a wary glance at my nephews before mouthing, shit, "out of him"

"Jasper we raised you better than that" my father chided and I shook my head.

"Yes you did but he had no right to speak to her or about her in that way" I added with a glare towards my father.

"What did he say?" my mother asked after sharing a look with my father.

"He called her a whore" I whispered the last part as softly as possible. I saw my parents take a few moments to be shocked as my mother gasped and my father's eye narrowed before Brooke plopped down on the bench beside me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"You tell them?" she asked and I instantly felt my body tense.

"About?" I asked turning to Brooke who looked a little upset. She instantly frowned and went on to speak.

"Jasper hasn't asked Alice to move in with him yet" she spoke and I cringed, again the repeaters were sitting right there and I didn't want Alice hearing it from them.

"But her jobs in New York" my mother said and Brooke frowned.

"Sorry" she whispered and I shook my head, she could have let what she learned early this morning slip and then she'd be in big trouble, now was so not the time to share that news.

"And she hates it" I replied before sipping my coffee. I had planned on asking her before the pregnancy news but now I wasn't so sure, I don't want Alice thinking that's why I'm asking her though now I want it even more than before because originally I planned on giving her as long as she needed to find a job down here before moving and now I just wanted to take her to New York and pack all her things and be done with it.

"Yes but her job is there and isn't it too soon?" my mother asked, "Jasper you never once asked Maria to move in with you" she pointed out and I frowned, I hated hearing about Maria, she was a huge sore spot on my past.

"I didn't ever love Maria like I love Alice" I said rubbing my eyes with my hand before looking at my mom there was no way this was over.

"And I see that but Jasper this isn't just across town or from one apartment to another, you are asking her to leave her job, friends, and life there to move states away" believe me I had thought about it, I didn't really foresee a problem, she would either say no and we'd continue as we were until I broached the topic again, eventually coming to a compromise or something or she'd say yes and I'd immediately start the renovations I had planned for my house so when she did move in it would be ready for us to make it a home. Believe me I had thought about it.

"I know" I said sending a glance towards my father, I'd brought it up to him a month ago and though we didn't talk in great detail he'd at least wished me luck. My father always let us make our own decisions so we could learn from them but ever since Maria my mom had been more protective of me and that means even towards Alice who she gets on with better than she did with Maria.

"I just don't want you walking into this so casually, this is a big commitment, bigger than most couples who live with a relatively short commute between them" my mom was always the voice of reason but I have thought this out. "I know you have thought about this but have you really thought about this, I mean for you to even think about you must realize the next step is marriage" there was that word. The word my mother normally got all excited about when my siblings got into serious relationships, marriage. At one time my mom had been eager to marry me off but then Maria fell far out of her good graces and the word was never mentioned again by anyone in our family because no one wanted that to happen.

I remained silent and I guess worried my parents or something because my father spoke with a huge grin, "So you have considered marriage"

Xander crawled onto his mother's lap and reached for the wrist band on my right wrist, he was fascinated by it. I removed it without looking at him and handed it to him before continuing.

"The thought has crossed my mind but I know it's too soon and just want her here with me, if she turns me down then fine but I hate being so far away from her" I said in a slightly pleading voice. I'd need to talk to Alice and soon before one of my nephews brings any word of this up.

"I just want you to be sure" my mother leaned across the table and grabbed my hand so I would meet her eyes.

"She's the one I never knew I was searching for" I said and though to me the line was sappy it was the truth. I'd never meant to fall in love with her that night I met her. We were both intoxicated and even I thought lust was the main driving force but waking up with her in my arms the next morning, the lack of awkwardness, it was like I'd known her forever and that sort of thing happened between us so often it was comfortable. Never with an ex had I felt anything near that so soon, the morning after had always been a bit weird or uncomfortable but not with Alice. Even when she'd been apologizing for her father something I normally would have been jarred by did I feel the slightest hint discomfort. As long as I was with her I could take it, sure I was pissed at her father but she was my primary concern, it didn't hurt our relationship. I didn't distance myself, we weren't afraid to talk about it, she opened up about the whole situation and I listened.

"You still need to explain Maria" Brooke piped up and I frowned. I know I did, I should have done it already but it was a sore subject.

"And I will" I said.

POV: Alice

When I woke up I hated realizing I was alone in the tent and Jasper had obviously been awake for some time. I could hear the voices outside the tent; they were normal volume but by no means loud. Rolling over I grabbed my cell phone, though I received no signal the clock was all I really needed as I noticed how late it really was. I'd obviously missed breakfast and if lunchtime yesterday was a scheduled occurrence I would miss that too. Unzipping the duffle bag I pulled out my black checked button up and my black cuffed shorts.

Once I was dressed and had brushed my hair I pulled on a pair of flip flops and moved to leave the tent.

"Hey sleepy-head" Ashley smiled from where she sat listening to music, her volume louder than normal due to her ear buds. I smiled and waved a little pulling my sunglasses over my eyes, it was really bright today.

"Shh!" Ryland chastised. I raised an eyebrow and he smiled, "Brooke is still asleep" I nodded my head and walked towards the shed so I could brush my teeth.

"Good timing" Liv smiled from where she and Raleigh were working in the kitchen.

"I can't believe I slept so late" I smiled heading for the bathroom.

"The boys are grilling burgers and dogs, Jasper has you down for a burger and hot dog" she smiled.

"That works" I said before shutting myself in the bathroom.

After trying to offer my help to Liv and Raleigh and getting shut down I walked outside and found my way towards where Ashley was sitting.

"I'm so hungry" Ashley moaned removing her ear pieces. "I missed breakfast by that much" she demonstrated by holding out two fingers with very little space between them.

"I could definitely use some food myself" I said feeling the emptiness in my stomach.

"So apparently Brooke is pregnant again" Ashley said and I laughed.

"I didn't know that" I said though I guess it explained her sage advice and 3 am purge as well.

"No one did, she woke up, spent a half hour in the bathroom and then ate a ton of food before going back to bed" Ashley laughed grinning. "So mom and dad are all sorts of excited"

"I'll bet" I said and then Ashley lowered her voice.

"And she totally knows you are too, I heard her talking to Jasper" she added.

"Yeah we talked" I said as Rick appeared with an empty plate from somewhere behind the shed.

"Stop talking about me!" he shouted with a grin.

"You wish!" Ashley shouted back with a grin. "When did you talk?" she asked in a whisper once Rick was inside the shed.

"During a purge session at like 3" I whispered.

"Because I'm such a good brother" Rick said sneaking up behind us with a container of black olives.

"Yum" Ashley and I both smiled.

"Did mom see you?" she asked and Rick shook his head before leaving with the plate in hand again. "Not exactly the best meal but it works" Ashley shrugged as I popped two olives in my mouth.

"I love these" I grinned. "I can eat a whole can in one sitting by myself" I added causing Ashley to blanch.

"Was that before or after?" she eyed my stomach and I stuck out my tongue.

"My whole life" she blanched again and I giggled popping a few more in my mouth before feeling a hand on my shoulder as Jasper leaned down to peck my lips when I looked up. I saw him sneak a few olives and pouted.

"You two better finish those fast, foods almost ready and you don't want mom to catch you" he warned before walking off.

"Awe you've got Jasper whipped" Ryland said from where he was watching over Xander and Aiden playing in a patch of wet mud. Both little boys were covered.

"Hose them down" Darcy shouted from the door of the shed and I giggled as Ryland scooped both boys up and waded into the river with one in each arm.

"She said hose!" I called out to Ryland who just laughed before dunking each giggling boy into the water.

"At least they were in their swimsuits this time" Brooke said joining us and looking rather pale.

"You look like crap" I said and Brooke frowned.

"I feel like it, I was either too hot or too cold all night and I hate that" she frowned. I noted how her hair was in disarray and her clothes were wrinkled. Not to mention she looked very green, "Oh god" she said quickly covering her mouth and jumping up before stopping to let it fly next to a tree. Ashley ewed and I rushed over to grab her hair, pressing my lips together to keep my own bile at bay. As she continued to wretch I heard Ryland asking her if she was ok and Tristan and Court laughing from where they were fishing on some rocks just off the shore of the river.

"Hey Brooke you should puke in the water so it'll attract some fish our way!" Court shouted and laughed as Brooke sent a behind the back finger their way much to the amusement of her husband, Tristan and Court.

"Lunch is ready!" Whit shouted coming around the corner with Jasper and Rick only to stop and make a face at the sight of Brooke puking and me holding her hair back.

"I can't be around that" Ashley said and hurried away towards the shed with her ears covered. I sent her an amused look as she hurried away and turned my attention back to Brooke who was now hunched over with her hands resting on her knees.

"So much for breakfast!" Court shouted again from the rocks.

"SHUT UP!" Ashley squealed before closing the shed door on her father, Jasper and Rick who had their hands full with plates of food.

"Babe?" Ryland called from the water but Brooke just waved him off with a hand behind her back.

"This won't make you sick will it?" she asked me in a weak voice.

"I'm fine" I said refusing to look at the ground below her, and then I'd lose it.

"Thanks Alice I got it now, go get some food" Ryland said wrapping his hand around his wife's hair just below mine.

"If she can stomach it after this" Brooke groaned.

"I'll be fine you want some water?" I asked before stepping away.

"No it'll just come back up" she growled and Ryland sighed. "But thanks" she added.

I walked off towards the river and stuck my toes in the water, I'd felt some splatter onto my feet and though I was severely grossed out by that fact as long as I didn't look at it I could ignore it.

"Oo Alice got some splatter!" I sent an icy glare Court's way and Tristan pushed his younger brother who fell into the river with a loud splash. I instantly started laughing as everyone came back outside to see Court sputtering and flailing around in the water, fully clothed.

"Tristan!" Liv scolded.

"Hey I just beat Brooke and Alice to it!" Tristan grinned looking proud of himself as I stepped out of the water and headed towards the shed with Court not far behind scowling at his brother.

"I knew I loved you for a reason" Brooke shouted with an arm around her husband, still looking pale but obviously over her bout of 'morning' sickness and ready for food.

Tristan blew her a kiss and I joined the table where Jasper had already set out a plate of food for me. "Thank you" I smiled sweetly as Ashley was already digging into her plate of hot dogs.

"You're welcome" he smiled pecking my lips before going to retrieve his own food.

"Whipped I tell ya" Ryland grinned following Brooke and Jasper inside the shed.

**AN: Not where I wanted to leave off but like I said this is merely a show of family dynamic. Why don't I write more about the little kids? Because then this camping trip would take a long time and I would take much longer to write this. I have a hard enough time including all Jasper's siblings but I have specific personalities for each one and that is why he has so many. Alright next chapter is important because it's a biggie. Jasper will explain his scars and Maria, the doctor's appt will take place and yet more family members will figure out Alice's condition. Also Brooke DID reveal herself because Liv has been pregnant 9 times (2 miscarriages, which apparently is very common since the only friend I know or family member that I know that hasn't had a miscarriage is my sis) so she is like a bloodhound, the only question is what will tip her off/or what has?**


	12. Chapter 12 explanation

Maybe Baby

**AN: So here is the anticipated chapter. I was going to have the talk about Maria take place after the trip but changed my mind and decided since I didn't give you all drunken Jasper like I said I'm going to do that here.**

Chapter 11

POV: Alice

We are leaving tomorrow morning and I have to admit Jasper's family is all kinds of wonderful. Everyone seems so at ease with one another and seemed to accept me pretty quickly as Ashley and Jasper had promised they would. I'd managed to steer clear of alcohol and caffeine all weekend, well not all weekend I did manage to drink a coke every day but stuck with caffeine free the rest of the time so as not to rouse suspicion.

Right now we were all sitting around a campfire roasting marshmallows and drinking. Jasper had been drinking most of the day since we had gone tubing on the river and I know I've seen him almost drunk before, how we met but this was there. Jasper was clingy and he and his brothers were loud. I was saved by the fact that Raleigh and Brooke chose not to drink and I managed to nark off by saying how bad the marshmallows would taste with beer.

"Let's go for a walk" Jasper whispered in my ear before kissing my temple. I nodded and stood up from his lap, where he had placed me 2 hours ago so I could hide his erection and he could not so subtly feel up my bare thighs, and I don't think his siblings missed that fact either though they didn't really comment and Rick and Ryland were equally as gone as their brother. Tristan and Ashley were too busy in a heated game of cards to really notice and Court was enthralled by his PSP. I did however get a few pointed looks and smirks from Brooke and Raleigh, apparently those two were partners in crime while Darcy and Rick disappeared 15 minutes ago to their tent and no one had seen or heard from them since.

"Sure a walk" Ryland said with a smirk as Brooke nuzzled his neck.

"More than a walk" Tristan grinned and I shook my head amused.

"Well at least I have the decency not to mack on my girl in front of y'all" Jasper said and I giggled because he sounded so funny slurring his words slightly.

"Oh really" I smirked and everyone shouted "busted" causing Jasper to blush and then lead me away.

"The safe word is exit only!" Tristan shouted after us and I felt my jaw drop while Jasper simply flicked his brother off. Everyone around the campfire was laughing as we walked away down the river bank towards a vacant campsite we'd seen earlier that day while on the river.

"We need to talk" Jasper said and I looked up at him the best I could with him right behind me, arms around me. "I hate that phrase" he then said and I shook my head. I shouldn't be worried he had just been pawing me all night with his family right there, hell I'm surprised his parent's didn't tell him to stop.

"Me too but I know we do" I said and he stopped.

"You first" I shook my head and stepped out of his arms so I could sit on one of the larger boulders by the river.

"Tell me about Maria" I said and I saw Jasper frown before moving to sit beside me. "I know I'm missing some important pieces about your life when your sisters have all told me I need to ask you" I added and I heard him exhale a shaky breath.

"Actually that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about" he said surprising me.

"One of the things?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. He nodded his head.

"So Maria first?" he asked and I nodded. "Alright well you've obviously seen my scars; I am just going to tell you that Maria is the cause for them all"

I gasped mentally thinking about every scar marring my beautiful Jasper's body. "The bullet wounds?" I asked and he nodded.

"Ok well you know the basics, Maria and I dated for about 5 years from 17 till I graduated college at 22. I told you she wasn't exactly a very trusting girlfriend" I nodded and he paused as if trying to organize his thoughts. It really wasn't fair of me to ask with him drunk as he was but our relationship had just gotten put on the fast track and we'd need to know everything about one another if we wanted things to work out. "Well I spent our last 2 years of our relationship wanting to end it but never really able to follow through, I guess I just didn't know how to be single anymore but we grew apart or I did but she practically moved herself in with me that last year of school and didn't want me going out with the guys or in study groups if there were other girls in it" I hated people like that, controlling or jealous whichever title you want it to be.

"Anyways she even got to the point she hated Charlotte and they used to be pretty good friends, hell Peter had been the one to set Maria and I up but I'm getting off topic so I guess I'll get to the important things" he stopped and removed his shirt. I'd seen his body countless times and I knew where each scar was which was helpful since the moon didn't offer much by the way of observatory lighting.

"All these little scars were what came first, an honest accident, my stupidity mixed with her stupidity and well Rick's" he said and I made a face before going back to neutral. I would be kicking Rick's ass. "I was a little bit of a partier then, I did stupid stuff, the dumbest thing being X" I felt something inside of me catch, I would have never pegged Jasper for the druggie type, sure pot because honestly few people I knew hadn't smoked pot or been potheads at one point but X? "Yeah, when these happened I was high, Maria was high, Rick was high, Peter was high and well Charlotte was just drunk. We were camping out in the desert and had decided to go hopping some sand dunes with all of us in the bed of the truck. Maria was driving and Charlotte was the passenger, a dumb idea since none of us should have been in the bed of a truck much less driving. We had chains and ropes scattered all over the bed of the truck so when Maria took one turn too hard Peter and Rick had a better grip than me, I was on the tailgate so I bounced right out with the chains catching on my ankle and tightening so I couldn't get my boot off" I covered my mouth a gasp coming out. Jasper looked past me, almost lost as he spoke. "Maria didn't notice, she was too high to realize but Peter started banging on the back window of the cab while Rick tried to release the chains from the truck so I wouldn't be drug anymore, Charlotte realized something was wrong and when she got Maria to stop Rick lost his footing and fell on some cactus, which would have normally been funny but being shirtless my back was covered in scrapes, my left leg was knocked out of its socket from being drug behind the truck and my right ankle was almost shattered" he said and I felt tears in my eyes. My poor Jasper.

"Oh god" I said and his eyes met mine, he stepped forward and kissed my cheeks where the tears were falling.

"That was my fault too" he said and I gripped his hand, it all sounded so painful. "I spent 3 months in a wheelchair because I had to go through some major surgery for my left knee and right ankle, this is why I stopped playing baseball" he added and I remembered him saying he only played for his college for a year before a knee and ankle injury took him out of the game permanently. "So I'd love to say we cleaned up our act but I'd be lying, I cut back, Rick stopped completely because he came really close to snapping his neck when he got tossed off and Peter cut back like me, Charlotte freaked out and didn't drink a drop of alcohol for a year unless we were safely indoors where no one would need to drive and the moment someone took X she stopped drinking completely afraid we'd all do something stupid again" he sighed and I nodded, his hands were still cradling my face. "Now baby this is the hard part" he said and I took a deep breath, he was shot, not once but twice and I was crying about something I'm sure was not as bad as the story behind his wounds. "I need you to calm down and realize this was 7 years ago" I nodded my head and wiped my eyes.

"Ok" I said hiccupping as he wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine tightly around him.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you right now, I shouldn't be upsetting you" he said and I shook my head, I needed to know; now I had to know.

"Tell me" I said and he waited a few moments for me to calm down and stop crying, he pulled me onto his lap on the ground and cradled me until I was no longer crying.

"Maria started doing more drugs, she didn't do them around me, I really had no idea, I mean I knew she still did X at parties but the other stuff I was pretty clueless about because around me she'd only smoke pot. I got my job at SWA as an intern my senior last semester of college and moved into a bigger apartment so I could have my workspace and Maria didn't really move with me, now I know it's because of her dealer but ya see Maria thought I was cheating on her with her sister Nettie, they hadn't got along in years, Nettie was my age and Maria was only 20, Charlotte's age" he added and I did the math, Jasper had said he and Maria were sexually active from day 1 of their relationship which meant he could have gone to jail for being with her, at least now I understood why it upset him when people would make comments about me looking like jailbait, he'd been with jailbait. "When our relationship started to fall apart Maria thought I wanted to see other people and I did so we did" he said and I froze, "As a couple we did" I had images flying through my mind a mile a minute, this was a lot of information to process and Jasper being drunk was all over the place though much more coherent then most people I've been around drunk.

"Explain" I said in a shaky voice, afraid of what he'd say.

"Like swinging, only she was trying to keep me with her so it was always a girl she'd think I was interested in and us" he said and I blanched. This wasn't the Jasper I know, drugs, threesomes, swinging. "These parties were wild and god…" he stopped and I started crying, this had to be bad because he was sounding choked up. "Orgies" he said and I let out a sob. Oh my god. "I never did anything with the guys but I was on X every time, Ali please look at me" he said and I couldn't meet his eyes, images of Jasper with hordes of naked woman and men, writhing around like some bad porno and some faceless Latina I'd seen as Maria being the ring leader. "Baby please" he was crying so I looked at him and he brought our foreheads together. I'd never seen him cry and I know he was ashamed but it still hurt, I thought I knew him.

"Go on" I said, my voice hollow. Jasper frowned and I tried to push past his old life to comfort him because I wanted to know all this and I know this isn't how he is now.

"When I knew I'd be drug tested I stopped it all and I dunno if she did or not but I didn't care, I thought if I stopped she'd be less upset with me for ending us. Just after graduation I got offered a full time position at SWA and took it, moving again so I was closer to work, I confessed to my father I'd been doing drugs and told Rick and Darcy about the sex, they were my confidants, they wanted me far away from Maria and I was just too weak to do so. Then Nettie started calling, looking for Maria, I had my suspicions confirmed, she'd continued with the orgies and sex, Nettie needed someone to talk to so I became that person, I told her about everything and soon she stopped trying to talk to Maria, pissed off at her sister for the life she was leading and had taken me down. Nettie showed up one night pregnant, like 6 months pregnant and crying her eyes out because he had left her, treated her like some common whore and needed her sister to be by her side when she told their parents" he stopped and I continued to sob, trying to hear every word but still unable to get the images of Jasper that way out of my head.

"You got tested" I blurted out.

"Of course, yes baby monthly for 3 years, I'm fine, I'm clean" he said trying to calm me down. I tried to let that fact calm me but in reality I was still scared. "Do you want me to go on?" he asked and I nodded my head though I really just wanted to shout stop and it never happened let's just move on but this was the man I loved and we were going to have a baby. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes" my voice cracked and he kissed my temple.

"That night Maria came over wasted, high off of cocaine and drunk. I'd broken up with her that morning and had told Nettie so but Nettie insisted she needed me" his voice cracked. "Maria showed up with her dealer I came to learn later, she looked like death and before Nettie or I could speak her dealer shot me, this one" he said moving my hand to the scar on his hip. "Maria started screaming and calling Nettie a whore who was by now crying hysterically trying to stop the bleeding, Maria thought Nettie's baby was mine and that Nettie had never really left, that we were sneaking around behind her back, Maria took the gun and shot at Nettie" he said and I tensed. "I blocked the shot but…" he brought my hand to the other wound, "it went clean through me" he slipped my hand around to the other side where I could feel another patch of scar tissue beneath his blue star tattoo, I'd never realized this was another bullet wound, I just thought it was scar tissue. "Lodged into Nettie's spine, right through her stomach" he said touching my flat tummy, I felt my sobs start to go out of control. Nettie had lost her baby, Maria had killed her baby and Jasper tried to protect her. I felt my head being pushed between my knees and Jasper's sobbing voice begging me to calm down.

**AN: So what do you guys think of Maria? I know this was very likely confusing to you all but remember Jasper is drunk and trying to be clear but he jumps around a lot. Have you ever tried to tell a story to someone where unless you explain it in great detail they won't understand but your thoughts get so jumbled when you remember something new constantly? Yeah that's Jasper right now, he really should have just left it at Maria's drug dealer shot me here and Maria shot me here but the bullet went clean through and into Nettie's spine killing her unborn child. **

**READ READ READ its cliff's notes of what happened**

**------------------------Either way here is a more lucid explanation in cliffs notes.----------------------------**

**Jasper was 17 when Maria was 15 so by the time she was 18 they were already doing drugs and swinging. Basically Jasper is not such a sweet little old southern boy and this is why the random animalistic sex scene was really done. Jasper was a screw up, especially after he couldn't play baseball anymore, before that he really only did drugs between seasons, which also means he found a way around the drug tests. **

**He told Alice about the threesomes and orgies because he doesn't want to keep anything from her and in a way he is trying to scare her off. He doesn't want her gone but he's so ashamed of his past that he doesn't think he deserves her. **

**Jasper was NOT the father of Nettie's baby but Maria was more than a little off her rocker. The reason Jasper is so much better adjusted is because he's grown up more and like he says everything started with Maria. He stayed with her out of a sense of messed up obligation.**

**Jasper's family knows about the drugs. Rick and Darcy know about the threesomes and orgies, Jasper doesn't want to cause his family any more pain than he already has.**

**Now as for Alice being pregnant and Jasper seeming a little detached about the matter. Jasper is scared. Even though what happened with Nettie was not really his fault, he feels it was and that he doesn't deserve to be a father. Messed up I know but Jasper has major skeletons.**

**I hope that cleared things up for you all. I was going to continue this chapter but this was a lot of information and I decided to give cliffs notes instead of posting another chapter where the same facts are revisited. **

**Jasper's tattoos. The blue stars are hidden by his pants, boxers etc but they are essentially on either side of his pelvis between the lovely man V. Now the explanation for those stars didn't make it into the story but that's because he got them when he was drunk out of his mind, those came BEFORE MARIA. Basically they mean…. "SO when a girls giving me head she's seeing stars" yeah…. I know guys with these same tats and I found it hilarious and gross at the same time.**


	13. 13 yes really a chapter

Maybe Baby

**AN: I know I know bad bad me for not updating sooner but life happens.**

**Picture of Alice's dress in which she wares in this chapter are in the album and a house I found to be Jasper's grandparents ranch home is up as well.**

Chapter 13

POV: Jasper

Driving hung over is never a lot of fun but right now my mind is still trying to comprehend Alice's reaction. She'd been beyond upset, crying, and even hyperventilating at one point which had scared the crap out of me but after that she'd simply seemed so worried. I think that's one of the reasons I love her. She tries not to let things get her down and keep a positive mind set and well last night she had, granted she wasn't happy but she continuously reminded me it was my past and promised she just needed time to digest the information.

We've barely spoken since getting into the car, even breakfast had been uncommonly quiet but it seems one of my siblings had informed my parents and everyone else that I had opened up to Alice about my past. Now it worries me because aside from Rick and Darcy no one in my family knows the whole story except Alice now. I can't help but pray it wasn't Court or Tristan because Tristan is already reminding me of myself at that age and Court has shown he seriously lacks what Alice calls a filter letting things slip he shouldn't.

So my current dilemma is we are running late for our doctor's appointment and because I opened with my very sordid history with Maria I never got to ask Alice to move in with me and now just really isn't the time.

"I should have taken that shower" Alice simply said as we reached the city limits.

"A shower sounds like heaven right about now" I agreed. Alice and I hadn't showered in 2 days and though we didn't smell bad we definitely smelt like camp fire and nature, or in her case coconut from her lotion and body spray.

"So tell me, is the water heater at your house good?" I chuckled and nodded my head.

"I replaced it 4 months ago" I said. One of the first things I had done when I finalized my expansion plans for the house was renovate the master bath, I still had new cabinets and countertops to put in but the shower stall, toilet and tub were brand new.

"Good because I feel gross" she added.

"You don't look gross or smell gross" I smiled taking her hand. She didn't resist and I was thankful, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, she'd let me hold her all night and had kissed my forehead when she got out of bed to get me some more water and Tylenol but she still seemed a little off with me. I couldn't blame her, it was a lot for her to take in and her reaction was a big part of why I didn't want my family to know it all. Alice had been upset but I know my parents, yelling would have been the first reaction to the sex; they didn't raise me to be like that.

"You smell like beer" she said scrunching up her nose and I frowned sniffing my shoulder. Even after brushing my teeth 3 times, putting on clean clothes and letting Alice talk me into sun block to mask the smell I felt I like it wasn't that bad but Alice insisted I still smelt funky while Brooke had heartily agreed before saying it's because she was pregnant. Thankfully she covered for Alice by adding that Alice just wasn't used to my rugged, mountain man, beer guzzler stench to which Alice laughed her first real laugh since I'd poured out my past indiscretions to her last night.

"I think Brooke was right about that" I said and she nodded her head before setting her hand over her stomach, she'd also been feeling a little nauseous since breakfast. "You alright?" I asked and she nodded her head.

Doctor Says…

I remember when I hated going to the doctor as a kid but as I got older and I was constantly there for one thing or another for physicals and drug tests and after Maria STD tests but now I was nervous for a totally different reason. Today I would apparently be finding out a whole lot more.

"15 weeks I'd say" the technician smiled warmly at us.

"Wow" Alice said and I nodded doing the math in my head, it was about accurate with the last doctor's guess only Alice wasn't as far along as he had claimed then since here she was a week later with a week shorter estimation.

"Well now" the technician smiled and Alice and I both turned quickly to look at her face, she looked surprised and right now I don't think we needed that.

"What?" we both asked looking panicked.

"Would you two like to know the sex?" she asked looking at us with a smile after snapping a few buttons. My eyes instantly returned to the screen as the globs moved around again and again.

"Um…" Alice looked at me and giggled I looked down at her confused before she smiled. "If you want too" she said and I smiled.

I wanted to know, I never really thought about this before, I honestly didn't think we'd be able to find out so soon but a part of me felt the tiniest bit of relief. I mean after last night I think knowing could help us.

"How sure are you?" I asked and the technician smiled before circling a frozen image on the screen and pointing an arrow. It looked a little like a semi-circle.

"Legs" she said running her finger over the two limbs, "Butt" she smiled.

"Yay!" Alice squealed and I laughed at her enthusiasm, it was just a butt, granted our child's butt.

"So our unborn child is mooning us and you are happy about it" I said to her and she pointed between the legs. I shrugged my shoulders, what was the big deal.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" she asked with a sigh. I raised an eyebrow, I guess she did. "What is missing from this picture?"

"A butt crack?" I asked unsure. The technician made a weird sound before covering her mouth to hide a laugh.

"That's implied" Alice said sounding amused before speaking again. "Do you want to know or not?" I nodded my head and she leant over to place her finger between the legs. "Future daddy's girl" she said and I felt my heart stop. A girl, it was a girl, I was going to have a daughter, nee the first grand-daughter. I felt my smile grow to epic proportions, we are having a little girl!

"Looks like he's speechless" the technician said and I let my eyes finally leave the screen and meet Alice's eyes. "And I am pretty sure it's a girl" she winked before leaving the room.

I hadn't taken my eyes off Alice who was silently crying but still smiling. I brushed her hair out of her face and bent over to kiss her forehead. I have never been the type of person to listen to my younger sibling's advice but Ryland had been right. Once I knew for sure what awaited me at the end of 9 months I would know how I really felt about it all. He was right and I am excited, scared but excited.

"Say something?" Alice sobbed and I met her glassy blue eyes for a brief moment before kissing her passionately.

"She's not allowed to date until she's 25" I said and Alice giggled.

"16" Alice said frowning. "I started dating at 16"

"I started at 15 and…" but Alice cut me off.

"Fine 17" I raised an eyebrow at her, a year? Really?

"20" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"17" she insisted again. "My daughter will have a real date to prom" she added.

"She can take a friend" I shot back, I know how guys are at that age and I do not want to have that around my daughter.

"17 because once she turns 18 we can't do a damn thing" Alice said crossing her arms.

"Daddy's girl remember" I said pointing at her abdomen, my daughter would be very well behaved.

"Not if you don't let her date till she's 25" Alice frowned. I shook my head.

"20"

"Ok you two why don't we turn those years into weeks or months even and worry about boys later" Dr. Vance said coming back into the room with a brown bag.

"We'll talk about this in 13 years" Alice said to me and I rolled my eyes but nodded. I could wait that long I'd just have to make sure boys still had cooties or were gross till then.

POV: Alice

Meeting Jasper's parents and siblings had been one matter, now I was moments away from meeting his grandparents and I can't stop fidgeting, at first I had been playing with the skirt of my dress and that progressed to my hair when Jasper had placed a comforting hand over mine on the material.

"Calm down baby" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"This is grandparents" I said as though it should answer my actions and I truly feel like it did.

"Yes but my parents and siblings like you so you really have nothing to worry about" he said bringing my hand up to his lips for a kiss.

"Yeah and when they find out I'm pregnant?" I asked letting my head rest against the back of the seat.

"They'll be stunned and will get over it because they will like you before knowing and will see how much we love one another" he said and I let a small smile light my face before sticking one of my finger nails between my teeth. "Stop worrying" he said.

When I first met Jasper I never would have pictured this sort of lifestyle. When we pulled up to the Whitlock's ranch or the 'Main House' as the little road signs along the many roads since entering the property stated I couldn't help but feel my stomach tighten beyond belief. Cars were everywhere, couples and groups of people were walking and chatting as they headed around the side of the house where I could clearly see the glow of lights and see the lanterns decorating a pathway.

It was like something out of a movie, a huge house, surrounded by land and trees and… I had to stop thinking about it. I knew Jasper came from money, I pretty much discerned that from his designer suits, jeans, shoes, even underwear and the fact that while working on an addition to his home he still maintained an apartment in town closer to work that I had yet to see but this was beyond my imagination.

"Ma'am?" I turned to find my door being held open by a younger man who looked about Ashley's age, wearing a cowboy hat red button down and black trousers with matching boots.

I shook myself off and using the door as my guide I stepped as gracefully as I could manage from Jasper's tall truck. "Thank you" I said to the young man before he simply smiled and headed for the driver's side door. I turned to my left to find Jasper but instead felt his arm slide around my waist from my right side.

"Don't forget to breath" he said kissing my temple.

"Jasper this is amazing" I said in a low voice so those around us wouldn't hear.

"Yeah my aunt and grandmother go all out for these get together's" he said looking rather un-phased, a small smile on his lips.

"So after this I'll have met all of your family?" I asked feeling my nerves flair up yet again. I was nervous about meeting his parents and siblings before and then his grandparents but now after finding out we were having a little girl this pregnancy was starting to feel more and more real and scary. Jasper comes from a big family, a big, close family and here I am the new girlfriend with one in the oven already, so far Brooke had been perceptive which I'm betting means Ryland knows now too so now I am about to face a group of people who breed for a living. Horses I mean but still I'm sure they know all the signs and without drinking to cover it up…

"Stop" I heard Jasper say. I looked up to see him looking amused. "You're over thinking something, when you do that you get this adorable look on your face" he kissed my temple and continued leading us with the rest of the crowd. People were looking at us and greeting Jasper with a nod of their head or a quick hello, it was weird seeing him like this. Whenever we are together it's usually just us and a select group of friends, Rose, Emmett, Peter, and Charlotte.

"Sorry just freaking out" I said trying to sound normal but I think I failed because of the look he gave me. I know that look, now he's nervous.

The party was going fine by my standards at least. I had only briefly met Jasper's grandparents before they were taken away by someone I'm not sure too many names to remember I'm amazed I haven't mixed up his twin cousins yet and they are dressed the exact same I have to make a point to look at their wrists to see what initial they are wearing on their bracelets, looks like someone else in the family had the same problem.

"Alice come walk with me" I turned to see Jasper's grandmother standing behind me with two glasses of champagne. I internally swore knowing that glass was for me and not for someone else but since I'd lost Jasper to his uncle and a few of his father's friends about 10 minutes ago I excused myself from their wives who were really not that much fun to talk to and followed his grandmother. "I wanted to show you around, Jasper will likely be detained most the evening" she smiled glancing towards the crowd of men all sipping from their glasses, a few were smoking cigars, one man had a pipe and Jasper was smoking a cigarette. This wasn't a new development on his behalf but it was the first time I'd seen him smoke since the night we'd met.

"That'd be lovely Mrs. Whitlock" I said with a smile, she handed me the flute of champagne and I prayed I could get by without actually drinking from it.

"Anna" she corrected locking our arms as we headed towards the house. "Now what is a sweet southern girl like yourself doing in a city like New York?" she asked. I let out a giggle, I was asked this a lot tonight, apparently as a sweet southern girl I shouldn't be in the big bad city alone I'm not sure whether to take it as a joke or an insult but oh well I just let it go.

"It was a good career move after college" I smiled. It'd been my answer all night.

"Fashion right?" she asked and I nodded. "I guess all the power houses of fashion are in New York and California, shame I think" she sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Sorry dear, I'm just not a fan of the big city, born and raised around these parts" she sighed. I smiled and followed her towards the main house.

"It's alright my family hates me being there too" I sighed.

"I imagine they miss you and worry about you" she said.

"Yeah" I said swishing the champagne around, I really wanted to take a sip but I imagine the drinking I had done before knowing I was pregnant was enough alcohol to last me the entire pregnancy so even a sip was out of the question.

"Are you overwhelmed yet?" she asked with a smile and I gave a sheepish smile.

"A little I mean I knew Jasper had a large family but I guess I never realized how large" I added causing Anna to laugh heartily, obviously the woman knew a thing or two about big families, tonight I'd learned she was the middle child of 5 and had 5 children of her own.

"Yes and we are a rather close knit bunch, normally we don't go two weeks without some sort of get together" she said leading me down a long hallway towards a set of French doors at the end.

"I swear every time I talk to Jasper he's off to a lunch or camping" I smiled. It was a great thing knowing the father of your child was so family oriented but still a little scary when I didn't know how they would handle our current situation. I am still trying to come to terms with being in New York, alone with a baby or at least pregnant though I know Jasper would come by much more often and Emmett and Rose would be there for me but still.

"The boys go camping almost every weekend, not all of them all the time but whenever the whim to bond with nature and beer hits those with no plans rush on out" she said opening a door so we could enter.

"My brother, brother-in-law and uncle go fishing all the time with some neighbors of ours, I don't think there is a day that goes by where one of them isn't at least planning a fishing excursion" I laughed.

"Alice I really wanted to have a moment to speak with you" I suddenly felt uneasy, she was looking at me differently. I realized for the first time I couldn't hear the music from the party or anyone else walking around in the house. The door we'd come through was closed and Anna suddenly looked very serious.

"Ok" I said feeling my hands shake around the champagne flute.

"I know Jasper told you about Maria" I felt myself relax somewhat exhaling a deep breath I'd apparently been holding. "Now he's a good boy, always has been he was just lead a stray" I suddenly was nervous again, she was so serious I wondered if I was about to be told I wasn't good enough for him but she surprised me. "I don't know why he's dragging his feet on this and I know this isn't my place to interfere but I must admit I may have let it slip to Jasper's aunt Tina and well bless her heart when she gets a little liquor in her she has loose lips" suddenly she was smiling and I couldn't help but smile at the joke. I was still confused as hell but it was amusing, every family had 1 I guess. "Listen he's been planning to ask you to move in with him for the past month" I felt something inside me roll or maybe it was the baby but all I know his my face must have paled because Anna was now holding my arm asking if I was ok. "I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut but dearie I didn't want someone else to tell you and blindside you"

"No I just…" I couldn't form the words. It wasn't because of the baby it was before that.

"I know he wanted to explain Maria first, but goodness she's not important" I wanted to say I disagreed, even now the mention of her name sent bad vibes through my body and I pulled my hand holding the flute to my abdomen where I know very soon I would visibly be pregnant. "I don't know why he worries so much about his past with her and I didn't mean to upset you but…"

"No, no you just surprised me is all and…" I paused to reflect on what Jasper told me his family knew about Maria and him. "I think he's just ashamed of his actions and how it turned out" I said forgetting whether his family knew about the drugs.

"Well he shouldn't be, he still made something of his life, she was just a horrible chapter of the past" I had to smile at how sure Anna seemed. She was obviously a very forgiving woman and very proud of her grandson, likely all her grandkids.

"I'm glad he told me, I don't know why he hasn't asked me to move in with him but I'm sure he just wants to give me time to digest Maria, what she did was horrible, not only to him but her own sister" I said while really I figured he hadn't because of the baby, this was now a whole different commitment than it was before.

"Yes, poor Nettie I really think Maria just snapped, that girl had to have known she was losing Jasper" I nodded, Maria had been losing him and I can't promise the thought of losing him wouldn't make me go a little insane but I don't think I could harm another person, especially a pregnant one.

"Can I ask you a question? I mean I know the answer I just…" I wasn't able to finish before she interrupted me.

"He loves you so much more than he ever loved her, whenever he talks about you he lights up and even when those two were supposedly so in love he never really talked about her, he didn't try and bring her around and he never liked the idea of living with her" she smiled and I felt a part of me brighten at the idea. He'd been with her for years and in the few months we'd been together I was already more to him in his family's eyes than she ever was, I'm not sure if that's a cruel thought but it's definitely a happy one.

"I guess I just ask because I can't imagine being with someone for that long and not being totally in love with them" I said but my thoughts shifted to my parents, my mom was head over heels for my father but he betrayed her and I wasn't around to see what kind of love they had.

"With some couples it's just comfort, now those two should have simply stayed friends, but personally she was too young for him, and I don't mean you are as well just she was a child when they got together and Jasper was young and dumb"

We both just glanced around the room in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"You haven't touched your champagne" I turned my head quickly back to meet her light blue eyes, she didn't look mad.

"Oh I…" but she just shook her head.

"Dearie I have 4 siblings, 5 children, 22 grandchildren and I think I'm about to find out Brooke's not the only one carrying another little Whitlock now am I?" she spoke softly and I bit my bottom lip. "Whitlock's are breeders" she took my champagne flute and set her empty one on the table.

"No ma'am" I said with a shaky voice. I knew it! I knew I wasn't gonna slide past this family without someone noticing, damnit!

"There you are" I turned and saw Jasper, a half drunk whiskey in one hand and judging by the look on his face he knew exactly what we were talking about.

"Shut the door Jasper" Anna said sternly, I saw Jasper's eyes meet mine before he turned to close the door. "Lock it" she added and as the lock clicked I jumped a little, if he was worried I think I should be too.

**AN: I know this took forever but I had to rewrite many times and with school and life and well just bad ju ju all around I haven't been able to finish this chapter but have had it end many different ways. Now yes Jasper has a HUGE family but you will know one thing and that is that I didn't do the math on the great-grandkids because I didn't feel like doing the mental math in my head right now. So review and yell at me for taking so long I really am sorry.**


	14. Chapter 14

Maybe Baby

**AN: And we're off… I apologize for the extreme delay but school was really kicking my butt and I got a kitten so training her has been a bit of a pain when my apt is in such disarray I have to watch her a LOT but she's being declawed soon so I won't have to worry too much just when she tries to go after power cords again. But the main reason, my PC got a lovely little virus from my USB drive I use at school so needless to say I haven't touched my stories since it corrupts all files I open and this chapter was already mostly written.**

**Merry x-mas and what not to anyone reading. I plan on updating at some point tomorrow or x-mas because I will be at my parents with not much to do but sit and chill with my newly spayed and declawed kitten and her satellite dish (lol my poor baby).**

Chapter 14

POV: Alice

_"Shut the door Jasper" Anna said sternly, I saw Jasper's eyes meet mine before he turned to close the door. "Lock it" she added and as the lock clicked I jumped a little, if he was worried I think I should be too._

I don't know what I expected to happen but I was really waiting for his grandmother to do a 180 from sweet matriarch to Grammy Dearest. The soft looks were gone and now it was simply a blank yet determined look, I can't really be sure but Jasper looked as though he was holding his breath.

"Jasper Thomas Whitlock" I saw him drop his head forward as if preparing for a tongue lashing, I was gripping my dress tightly in my hands as Anna urged him forward by crooking a finger. Jasper stepped forward until he was beside me and I could feel the tension in his body, I swear. "How long were you planning on keeping this from your family?" I opened my mouth to speak but Jasper placed his hand on my lower back and I kept my mouth shut.

"We weren't planning on keeping this a secret Gram" Anna didn't look convinced and instead crossed her arms. "I wanted everyone to make their own opinions about Alice first"

"We both just found out" I said and I felt Jasper's grip tighten slightly before he loosened it again.

"I see" she said barely sparing me a glance before reaching up to grab Jasper's chin. "You've never been a good liar so tell me, how long have you known?"

"A few days, Alice found out last week but wanted to tell me in person so she waited till she got her" Jasper said and I saw Anna smile slightly.

"How long do you expect me to keep this secret?" she asked. I hoped this wasn't going to be all that bad.

"A week or two tops" Jasper said and I continued looking between the two.

"My silence is gonna cost you" she said after a moment with a satisfied smirk as she released Jasper's chin and crossed her arms. She looked smug as she bounced her eyes between the two of us.

"It's a girl" I said without thinking. Anna's eyes met mine and she just continued to stare at me with an unchanging expression.

"Due early January" Jasper added with a slight smile. I couldn't believe this, what the hell was going on.

"That is wonderful" she smiled taking his face into her hands and kissing his cheek before quickly doing the same to me. I felt my body relax, oh this woman was crafty. "Oh dear did you think I was angry?" she said sounding worried before hugging me tightly and rubbing my back.

"Gram I wasn't even sure if you were going to be angry" Jasper admitted, I looked up at him to see he had visibly relaxed setting his whiskey on the table and sending a smile my way.

"Oh Jasper I'm not saying I'm not disappointed a ring didn't come first but a baby is always good news" she said breaking from our embrace to swat at Jasper.

Once Anna let me go she bounded off towards a cabinet and began riffling through some papers. I walked over to Jasper and he wrapped me up in his arms.

"I love you" he said kissing my head. I buried my face in his shirt and squeezed him tighter, still not quite ready to speak.

"Now" Anna said walking over with a few photos in her hands, I heard Jasper groan. "Not to frighten you but I feel you should be aware" she said before pulling me to a seat on the sofa. "Being such a tiny thing and all" she continued as I watched Jasper pick up his whiskey and drain it before being handed a picture of the fattest baby I'd ever seen, it almost resembled a shar-pei with the fat rolls but was none the less so adorable. "Now this is Ryland at about 5 months, he was a porker and so was Raleigh, but this big guy is Jasper" she said handing me a picture of a rather chunky infant crawling out from under sheet I instantly smiled.

"Awe" Anna nodded her head and Jasper uttered.

"Unbelievable" I glanced back at him in time to hear Anna giggle.

"Yes Jasper was quite the porker until he was about 5" I couldn't help myself I kept giggling. The thought of my tall, lean Jasper as a chubby kid was just too cute. I didn't have to glance at him again to know right now he was very likely blushing, or shooting daggers at Anna and me as I was revealed picture after picture, after picture of chubby little Jasper.

POV: Jasper

Once the personal torture finally ended Alice and I returned to the party, the look on my face apparently said it all because my mother simply hid a laugh before raising her glass to my grandmother and Alice who were still smiling.

Mingling for a short while longer Alice and I said our goodnights and in her case goodbye's to my family before we started the drive home, it was relatively silent as Alice was half asleep and I was trying my damndest to keep my eyes on the road. I wasn't drunk or tipsy but close to exhausted. It had been such a long and definitely eventful weekend. I hated to see Alice off tomorrow morning but I would be seeing her Friday night and that in itself was enough to keep me from becoming too sad about it.

Once we pulled into the drive way Alice lifted her head and stretched. She sent a smile my way before opening her door so she could hop down once we were completely stopped inside.

"I need to sleep, I should sleep" she said opening the door while I followed behind, shutting the lights off in our walk towards the bedroom. "I just would rather spend time with you" she said heading to the bathroom to remove the few hairpins from her hair, setting her jewelry on the countertop.

"I wish you didn't have to leave in the morning" I said wrapping my arms around her from behind and resting my chin on top of her head.

"Me too, I enjoyed spending time with you but I feel like we didn't stop to breath once this weekend" Alice said sounding and looking truly exhausted for the first time this weekend, practically ever since she always seemed to have spare energy.

"After we tackle me meeting your family I say we spend a few days just the two us, no phones, nadda in your apartment" I said leaning down to kiss her bare shoulder.

"Sounds like heaven" Alice smiled turning her head to kiss my lips softly. "You look so tired" she said cradling my face in her hand. I turned my head and kissed her hand.

"I'm not that tired" I said pulling her tightly to me. I was really going to miss her.

New York

POV: Alice

"You quit!" Curtis practically shouted at me as we sat in the park eating our lunch.

"Yes and it's not like I'm leaving any time soon, 2 months almost" I said frowning as my stomach still felt empty and I had just taken my last bite of my sub and entire foot long sub and I was still hungry.

"But why?" he asked checking his Blackberry as it beeped.

"I need to get a few things in order" I said still not wanting to advertise my pregnancy to the world and telling Curtis would almost guarantee the whole office knowing by the time the two of us walked back in from our break. He means well but he is the biggest gossip around.

"Boss lady seemed almost happy about it" he added.

"Yes well I explained everything to her and that I don't really want to leave but I need too and well…" I paused, ok I needed to do it, "Look I swear Curtis if you tell what I'm about to tell you to a soul I will have Steve in IT hack all your profiles and send every one of your booty-calls a warning about you having Chlamydia or something worse, got it?" I used my most threatening voice and internally smiled when he let out a loud gasp of shock and looked around to make sure no one had put his name and Chlamydia together.

"Ok Alice I swear" he said.

"On Gucci" I added.

"Oh dear yes I swear" he placed a hand on his heart and nodded his head.

"I'm pregnant" a really loud, girlish squeal popped out of his mouth before he quickly covered it. Leave it to Curtis to hit every gay stereotype on the head when it was a time for seriousness.

"Oh my god I'm so happy!" he shouted before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Is that fine piece of meat you had on your arm in the park 3 weeks ago the daddy?" he asked.

I nodded my head, "I'm moving to Texas." I added and Curtis suddenly frowned.

"Texas?" I nodded my head smiling. "As in yee haw, Mr. Ed, Cowboy hat and boots, flannel shirts and an in-law named Bubba?" he asked and I glared at him. Yep stereotypes.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that but yes, land of cowboy boots and hats which are in fashion right now anyways" I added.

"Yes my little fairy but who ever heard of a fashion powerhouse in Texas?" I sighed. He was right, I really would not be able to find anything near the caliber of what I had here but this would be for the best.

"I'll find something to do and besides I can always work for a bridal shop or something till the babies born and I can find something worth my time ok" I explained.

"Sure sure, but all your work here will have been for nothing" he added and I felt my good mood go downhill as Curtis told me everything I knew but didn't want to voice.

M-I-S-S-I-S-S-I-P-P-I

POV: Jasper

The humidity was horrible, even in the terminal I could feel the dramatic change. Following the signs to where I would normally claim my luggage but instead meet Alice I felt extremely nervous. Today I'd meet her family, and not just her mom and siblings but her uncle, grandmother and well let's just say we were jumping all the way in. I would have tonight's cook out at her grandmothers to win them all over before tomorrow night when we'd drop the bomb on them that Alice was pregnant.

Let's just say when I told my parents there had been fireworks, and when I say fireworks I mean I had been chewed out by not just my dad but my mom. They were both very upset with me for knocking up my girlfriend and though they really liked Alice they were both very worried about how short a time we'd been together, figure in the fact that we'd been together for 2 months before I knocked her up and well let's just say I got the world's longest and irrelevant lecture about protection before I'd told them what's done is done and that Alice wasn't going anywhere. Thankfully that lead to a more comfortable and happy topic of how much they loved her and how good she was for me and how good she was with the nephews.

I entered the crowded baggage area and began my scan. Alice was so small it was very hard to spot her but there she was. White Capri pants, a purple tube top and white heels standing next to a very, very tall, tan, man with a mechanic shirt on and matching hat. He looked bored almost but jumped slightly when Alice squealed and came running towards me. Preparing for impact I pulled my duffle higher up on my shoulder before bending down to scoop her up into my arms. Completely forgetting everyone around us I kissed her deeply, since my talk with my parents I'd really needed her and now I had her and I sure wasn't going to miss any chance to show her how much I love her.

"I love you" I said softly when we broke apart, our foreheads still touching, her legs around my middle.

"I love you, I missed you" she said kissing me again. Just as the kiss got better, though it was slower and much less desperate as our last one we heard someone clear their throat. "Sorry this is my neighbor, mechanic, and my brother's best friend Jacob" she said and I actually looked up at him to see a huge wolfish smile on his face.

"Hi Jacob nice to meet you" I said removing one hand from around Alice to shake his.

"You too" he simply said slapping me on the back, though it was a rather solid slap I really don't think he meant it to be intimidating because he simply walked off, not waiting for us.

"I imagined him to be a lot smaller" I said causing Alice to giggle.

"Ever since he turned 16 he's been big foot" she said hopping down from my arms. I wrapped my arm around her waist and together we followed Jacob to the car.

**AN: So did ya hear about the GA flooding… yeah well here it is pouring again some snow would be nice. Anyways we've met Rose and Emmett and now Jacob. Don't worry everyone else is coming but this is a purely Alice/Jasper story so though they are there I won't branch out it gets me off track.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hope you enjoy**

POV: Jasper

As Alice and I were unloading my bag and laptop from the car the barbecue behind her mother's house was in full swing. Cars were everywhere and music and laughter could be heard clearly from the front of the small white home. If possible I was ten times more nervous about telling these strangers than my own family, I had insisted I be there when Alice told them though I had insisted I tell my own family alone, she didn't need the stress, she'd been having 'morning' sickness more frequently since being back in New York and though it had only been a week she was thicker, I could instantly tell upon seeing her in the airport, though her stomach was still pretty flat when she would lean forward or sit there was a noticeable pooch, her breasts were also bigger, all of this I had honestly witnessed my sister's-in-law go through, Charlotte go through it was there for me to see and knowing how easily I could spot these things made me even more nervous about meeting her mother, a woman who had been through so much in the past 20 years of her life.

"Relax, man they're cool people" Jacob said slapping me on the back before we walked the stepping-stone path between Jacob's house and Alice's childhood home.

"I'm supposed to be nervous" I said with a laugh hopefully hiding how truly nervous I am.

"I suppose" Jacob chuckled.

"Hey Jake I'm gonna get Jasper settled and give him a few moments to freshen up, just let mom know we'll be out in a few" Alice said taking the lead as well as my hand. Jacob nodded and headed for the back gate. "Come on" Alice smiled and I wrapped my arm around her waist, I needed to chill out.

Following Alice inside the home she lead me towards the back, I could hear voices in the kitchen but Alice lead us through the living room and into a hallway before anyone realized we were there. Closing her door I instantly knew this was her room. Sketches of clothing littered the walls, a few still life's and figures were scattered about on the wall behind a drafting desk and the pink and black patterned quilt covering her bed.

"Are you sure it's ok to share a room?" I asked. I really don't know how these things worked because every girlfriend I'd had was local, there was never a need to spend the night, this was uncharted waters.

"My mom is not naïve Jasper, she actually made a point to tell me it was fine, I didn't even have to ask" she added a slight blush on her cheeks.

"This is new territory for me Alice" I admitted setting my bag on her bed so I could unzip it and grab my toiletry bag, I at least wanted to brush my teeth, and put on some cologne after spending most my morning in meetings and the other half of the day in an airport and then a crowded plane.

"Relax" she said standing on tip-toe to wrap her arms around my neck. I kissed her forehead and instantly felt more at ease. "I love you" she said and I smiled.

"I love you too" I said pecking her lips. After a few moments exchanging soft kisses we both pulled away and I headed for the bathroom, I instantly noticed how it connected to another bedroom, definitely male, her brother's, a Jack and Jill bathroom, the architect in me coming out.

"I'm gonna put your bag in the closet" she said and I turned to see her open the small mirrored door to reveal a sparsely full closet with the clothes she'd worn last weekend and a few others hanging beside it. "I'm staying the rest of the week" she said and I nodded, we could talk about this in a minute.

"Alice" I said after brushing my teeth.

"Yeah?" she asked setting out my dark khaki shorts and black t-shirt.

"I've been thinking" I started, wondering how the best way to go about this was. I saw her sit on her bed, leaning back on her arms, watching me, waiting. "This isn't because of" I instantly paused, stepping out of the bathroom and turning off the light. "This isn't because of the baby" I said softly, after all just outside her bedroom window was everyone. Alice nodded her head. "I was wondering, and I know it's a huge thing to ask because your career is in New York but I..." I paused, oh shit this was difficult, she is gonna think it's only because of the baby I'm asking.

"You want me to move-in with you" she said and I nodded my head. "Move to Texas" she added.

"Yes, like I said this is new territory for me, it's unfair of me to ask you to move but I..."

"I gave notice" Alice said looking at her feet.

I stopped moving towards her. "What happened?" I asked confused.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me to move-in with you" she said and now I suddenly felt a wave of relief. "Since last weekend"

"My grandmother?" I asked with an amused smile.

"She may have mentioned it" Alice smiled. "Something about you needing to hurry it up" she giggled and I shook my head. Oh yes leave it to my grandmother to push me forward, she'd practically been giddy when I informed her I'd told my parents about the baby.

"Can I take the fact that you gave notice as a yes?" I asked stepping towards my bag to lay my shirt across it and grab the house key I'd put on a ring with a purple A in hopes she'd say yes.

"You may" she said and I looked over my shoulder to see her looking pleased with herself.

Going ahead and removing my belt I set it down before walking towards her and picking her up off of her bed so she was level with me, one of my hands on her ass. I used the other to dangle the key in front of her face. "I can't wait to take you home" I smiled and she snatched the key out of my hand before wrapping her arms around me and kissing me happily.

"Some things a brother does not want to witness, this is one of them" I broke away from Alice and turned to the bathroom to see a tall, dark haired guy in board shorts and a wife beater.

"Shut it Johnny" Alice said and I let her slide down from my body, the key held firmly in her hand as she drug me towards her brother who met us in the bathroom. "Jasper this is my little brother"

"Younger" Johnny corrected with a smirk. Alice smacked him, he was my height so calling him little really just didn't fit. "Nice to meet you" Johnny said and we both shook hands.

"You too, heard a lot about you" I said. Alice adored her younger brother, she always talked about going to his baseball games, she'd drive down from school as often as possible to be his personal cheerleader and how she still would go to Jacksonville for as many games as possible.

"And I you, but I need to get back out there before Edward and Jake get too close" he said and I raised my eyebrow, I knew who Edward is but have no idea why they'd need to be kept separate.

"When did Edward get here?" Alice asked in an excited voice.

"He got her maybe 20 minutes before you did, grabbed Bella and hasn't let go since" Johnny chuckled as he walked out the door to his room and into the hall.

"Jake used to date Bella, he had the hots for her for like ever and then she finally got Edward's attention and Jake couldn't compete" Alice said pulling me into her room and handing me my clothes while she plopped back onto her bed.

"Oh really, so she left Jake for Edward?" I asked, from how Alice had described her favorite cousin as such a gentleman I couldn't see him going after a taken woman.

"No, Jake and Bella lasted like 5 minutes, Jake still wanted her though, but that's not the main issue anymore, Jake is actually now dating my cousin Nessa, Edward's little sister, that's the main issue now" Alice smiled. I laughed and dropped my pants grabbing my shorts and tossing my shirt back on the bed.

"I can see how that might be awkward" I smiled.

"Oh yeah" Alice said and I noticed she was staring at me as I buttoned my shorts. "I wish Jacob hadn't insisted on coming with me to get you, that car ride was about the only alone time we're gonna get this weekend" she said and I smiled.

"We can figure something out" I smirked removing my undershirt.

"We better, I'm horny" she said grabbing my waist band. I smirked and pulled my shirt over my head. "Stupid hormones" she said letting go and falling back onto her bed with a frown.

POV: Alice

Sharing my boyfriend with my family really sucks when right now I want nothing more than to lock him up in my room and have my way with him. I'd read that increased libido could be a stage of pregnancy but what I did not expect was for it to it the second I saw him in the airport. I'm starting to think researching pregnancy side affects or whatever you want to call them is not a good idea. Hell I didn't really get the morning sickness until I decided I might be pregnant, and I sure as hell didn't need to hear about pickles and ice cream cause yes I did try it and for some reason pickles and chocolate ice cream was heaven, I almost made my boss puke. Yes when I told her I was pregnant she went from she-devil to a pretty cool woman, apparently her favorite past time is hanging around orphanages, who would have thought it, the woman insisted we go shopping, she merely pointed out things I'd need right off the bat and even made me do a gift registry, I'd told Jasper and he'd only told me to go nuts but forbid too much pink so our little girl was looking at a green and purple room.

"He is a handsome thing" I turned to see my aunt Esme, Jasper was at present in my grandmother and half the women on the streets clutches. He didn't look uncomfortable but I know he was still a little nervous.

"Sure is" I smiled letting my aunt wrap her arms around me. "Have you met him yet?" I asked her, she and my uncle Carlisle had arrived last night but they hadn't been in sight when I'd started introducing Jasper around.

"Not yet, I think the cougars have descended" I started giggling along with my aunt.

"I suppose I should save him from Mrs. Bell before she gets too sloshed" I sighed as if it were a great effort to save him but in actuality I was ready to have him back at my side before my uncle was introduced to him by someone other than me, it was upsetting that I had yet to see my uncle Ian but the man was busy, busy, busy as one of the few lawyers in our small town.

"Bring him over, I'll grab Carlisle" she said before walking towards a crowd of men, I noticed my uncle's laughing with their friends and hoped Esme would think to bring uncle Ian over to.

"Hey Mr. Popular" I said nudging Jasper, instantly his arm went around my waist and I got his gorgeous smile. "I have an aunt and uncle who would very much like to meet you" I smiled.

"Oh Mary Alice, stealing him away are you?" Mrs. Bell put on a pout and normally I would have laughed but this woman had turned into a wannabe cougar not 5 minutes after her husbands death.

"Gotta keep him away from the competition" I joked before smiling at the group before leading Jasper away.

"Friendly neighbors you got there" Jasper chuckled and I swatted his shoulder. "That Petty looked like she wanted to add me to a collection" he added.

"Oh Petty is it" I smirked, yep Mrs. Bell was totally hitting on my boyfriend.

"Jealous?" I asked.

"Well I hear senior discounts really help you save a buck" I grinned.

"I'd rather pay the extra buck for this hot little thing carrying my child" he whispered in my ear. I instantly blushed, cheesy as hell but sweet none the less.

"Awe thank you baby" I smiled turning to peck his cheek.

When we finally reached Esme she had Carlisle on one side and Ian on the other. "Jasper this is my aunt Esme, uncle Carlisle and my uncle Ian, if it weren't for these 3 my mom would have never been able to handle my brother, sister, and I" I smiled.

Sweet escape

"Alice you have your key?" my mom asked as I was slipping my heels back on.

I had decided to take Jasper out for a drive in my baby, he'd been impressed with my car and I even think he hammed it up so it wouldn't seem to obvious we were escaping for some nookie.

"Yeah, unless you changed the locks" I joked.

"Oh hush I only did that once" my mother said coming out of the kitchen where Esme, Sue and Becca were still cleaning up, the boys were still outside smoking cigars and chatting around the small fire pit.

"And failed to inform your two children visiting from college forcing us to break in" I added remembering how Johnny had lifted me up to climb onto the roof and into the small attic window where I had to then bounce on the attic door so it would open and I could let him in. It was pouring rain due to a tropical storm and mom was sound asleep because the power was out and she couldn't hear our knocking over the wind and trees.

"You scared the hell out of me and stained my new carpet" she added.

"Serves you right for deciding to do this before a power outage in the midst of a tropical storm" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Get out of here you two" my mom said slapping her dishtowel at us. "Jasper don't believe a word she says about me, she likes to overdramatize ever little thing" my mom added.

"I'm calling bull on that one Mary!" Charlie called from the back door as he came in holding a more cups. "You called me out in the middle of that storm because you swore hoodlums were breaking in to hurt you"

"Bye" I rushed grabbing Jasper and pulling him out the door. I hadn't known Charlie was still here, made me wonder where my cousin had run off to with Bella, the chief doesn't care much for my cousin dating his daughter.

"I like your family and friends" Jasper said as we got into my beautiful yellow porsche.

"They are all crazy" I said turning the key and revving my baby up. Oh how i'd missed her.

"In case you haven't noticed, I love a little crazy" he smiled.

"I am not crazy" I gasped backing out of the driveway.

"Really? Then I must have asked the wrong woman to move-in cause I swear she was a little crazy, she'd have to be to be with me" he added.

"Smooth" I giggled driving down the road at a normal speed before turning a corner and speeding up.

**AN: This was a bit of a filler, I didn't want to focus too much on individual get-to-know you's as I kinda did with the Whitlocks because this was more of a large group function but I wanted to explain Edward, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, and Nessie's place in this story. Also note that Edward, Esme, and Carlisle live in Chicago, Nessie is taking a year off before college, living with Alice's mom and working in Becca's cafe so she can be near Jacob, hence why Edward has it out for Jacob. That's all another story really but Alice will make mention of certain events that it is implied Jasper knows a little about already.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Maybe Baby

**AN: just the disclaimer, I do not own the Twilight characters, however I do own all the new ones I've made and am responsible for any cannon changes. And why do FF seem to dislike me lately I posted this over a week ago and just found out it never posted... strange any who. **

POV: Alice

"If there is one thing your car is not that is discreet" Jasper said as he waved at the deputy sheriff walking back to his cruiser. I was currently wearing nothing but my underwear and Jasper's t-shirt. Our little excursion for privacy had proven quite fruitful until Sam Uley tapped on my window with his flashlight. God bless fogging up the window or he would have gotten quite the eyeful. Thankfully he had agreed to just let it go, having recognized my car and not called it in, didn't stop him from deciding to have a chat with Jasper, apologizing for not getting to meet him at my mother's barbecue all the while Jaspers shorts undone and me holding the hem of Jasper's t-shirt as far down my legs as possible.

"At least it was Sam" I muttered turning my car on. I needed to think of a new spot, further off the road but in my little porsche that would be rather difficult. "If this weren't such a small town and word wouldn't travel super fast about little Mary Alice and her boyfriend checking into the Motel 6 I'd head there now" I said rolling my windows down a little to help rid the windows of the condensation.

"He seemed nice enough" Jasper said and I giggled.

"Sam owes me big time" I sighed heading down the road. "Come to think of it Jake owes me too" I grinned reaching into the center console for my cell phone and dialing the familiar number of my cousin. "Hey Nessie" I said hearing the loud music from the bar I'd once worked at. "Is Embry there?" I asked. "Really? Ok well do me a solid and keep him there. The things I could tell your big brother" with that Nessie quickly caved and I finally had a destination in mind.

"What was all that about?" Jasper asked as I crossed over the railroad tracks.

"Somewhere deserted, off the road where no one will spot my baby and the things I'm planning to do in her" I smiled.

"You are horny" Jasper said and I sent him a glare.

"And you aren't" I eyeballed the tent he'd tried to hide from Sam with my purple tube top.

"Point made" Jasper said rubbing his forehead.

It was amazing how quickly I pulled the car into the junk yard behind Jake and Embry's auto shop. Watching the gate close in my rearview I smiled and pulled between the isles, if there was one thing Claire made sure of it was that the junkyard be organized, Claire was nothing if not totally OCD.

"How romantic" Jasper laughed looking around.

"Secluded" I simply said removing my seatbelt and turning my car off.

"I haven't done anything like this since high school" Jasper said unbuckling his seatbelt and guiding my hips as I crawled over the center console to straddle him as I had before Sam interrupted.

I stopped and gave Jasper a look, "Now would not be the best time to bring up ex-girlfriends and sex with them" I warned.

"Ok" Jasper said looking uneasy. "I just meant..."

"I know what you meant" I said before reaching down and pulling the lever to recline the seat all the way giggling when Jasper suddenly fell backward, pulling me flush on top of him.

"A little warning would have been nice" Jasper said.

"Fuck this is all wrong" I said pushing up and leaning against my dash. "Let's just join everyone else at the bar, this isn't working" I ran my hands through my hair and whimpered at the aching between my legs, god I wasn't going to get laid for a month, Jasper isn't due back in New York for 3 weeks.

"I didn't say it wasn't working, obviously I'm not having a problem, just calm down" he said sitting up and taking my face between his hands. "Like you said, we're alone, no one will bother us so yes we need to hurry to keep everyone from figuring us out but we don't need to move lightening speed either"

"Ok" I said sniffing slightly. I'm crying. Why the hell am I crying.

"Baby you're tearing up what's wrong?" he asked and just like that I started bawling my eyes out.

"Stupid hormones" I sobbed and let Jasper wrap his arms around me while I buried my face in his neck.

POV: Jasper

After 15 minutes of calming Alice down her phone started going off with her cousin and friends wondering where we were. Followed by a text message from Nessie telling us that she couldn't stall them anymore and everyone was on there merry way to being drunk. Another 10 minutes and we were both dressed and looking less messed up.

So now we are in the bar strolling towards the familiar crowd I'd seen many of earlier today, and a shit eating grin on the face of the now, obviously off-duty deputy Uley.

"Get things sorted then?" he said to Alice while wiggling his eyebrows while no one payed us any attention, too into their game of pool being played while a beautiful girl shook her head beside him. She'd been the only one to witness his greeting and quickly gave Alice a hug.

Alice ignored him but for some reason I felt the need to shake my head saying no. He frowned, patted me on the back and spoke softly. "Privacy is worth the 40 minute drive onto the rez" and with that he grabbed a pool cue for him as well as a second he handed to me. "I know the pixie can play a decent game, so Em and I challenge you two"

"No gambling" the girl I now knew as Em warned from where she still clung to Alice.

"Sure" I said and with that we went around to setting up the table.

"Is she ok?" he asked softly, I glanced up to see in this light Alice's eyes were still a little puffy and Sam and Em weren't the only ones who took notice, Nessie saw but then again she knew why, while her brother Edward, who was obviously the protector looked upset about Alice having obviously cried.

"Yeah, she's upset things didn't work out" I said not wanting to spill the rest.

"That girl rarely cries but you two are long distance from what I hear so I get the frustration" he nodded and I was thankful for that.

"What's wrong Alice?" Edward asked and suddenly, though not very obviously everyone was listening for her answer.

"Nothing, except Jasper asked me to move in with him" she said casting a glance my way. Sam quickly congratulated me as Alice fooled the room with a smile. "Just not a word leaves this group I would like to tell mom and all myself" she added eyeing everyone in the room.

"But your job?" Edward said looking slightly upset.

"One hurdle at a time, I'm not moving right away" she said and I had to bite back a comment as we had yet to decide when.

"So when?" Nessie was obviously over joyed.

"We still gotta talk it out" she said smiling at me.

"And Texas is not the powerhouse of the fashion world" I added causing Alice to giggle.

"Well shit looks like you'll have more than enough time to work on your own stuff instead of wasting your talent as a PA for a fashion magazine baracuda, who by the way probably couldn't come up with an idea from a scrap of fabric like you could" the quiet girlfriend of her cousin, Bella spoke hugging Edward who still didn't look happy.

"Well she's not that bad, she took me putting in my notice very well and even offered to give me references and possibly keep me on as a consultant on the side" I perked up smiling at Alice. She hadn't told me all this.

"Really?" Edward wasn't looking so annoyed now, but surprised. "I thought he just asked you?" he said and I chuckled.

"Jasper's grandmother spilled the beans when I was in Texas" she grinned.

"Apparently my time line wasn't fast enough" I muttered.

"Your gran is a gem who told me quite a few stories about you as quite the little star athlete felon" I instantly stood up leaning on my pool cue.

"Oo Alice is dating a felon" Jake laughed.

"Think Varsity Blues and change it to baseball" Alice smiled.

"Hey I never stole a cop car and drove around naked" I said as Sam broke and the balls went all over the table. One getting into the pocket.

"Solids. You stole a cop car?" he asked and I shook my head as Alice busted up laughing.

"I didn't steal it" I said as Sam went back to his next shot. "Peter stole it" Alice bent over laughing so hard I would be surprised if she could breath. Sam effectively missed his shot he looked amazed and everyone else was staring at me with their mouths open.

"I can't see Peter stealing a cop car" Alice got out trying to compose herself.

"I'll give you one better, Darcy and I had to break their naked asses out of the back seat of the cop car because they decided to get it on in the back seat and locked themselves in, keys in the ignition mind you" I added remembering that night fondly, choosing to leave out the part about Darcy and I streaking across the baseball diamond with her sister and I of course left out Maria being there.

"Why didn't they at least put their clothes back on?" Em asked laughing.

"Apparently they started in the front seat" I said.

"Oh wait is this the night you, guys went streaking across the baseball field!" Alice shouted pointing at me.

"Now who told you about that?" I asked looking shocked. My grandmother didn't know about that.

"Darcy" she said and I felt my jaw drop. "By the way. Does your big brother know you've seen his wife naked?" I effectively missed my shot and suddenly everyone was laughing hard.

"You streaked with your sister!" Jake howled in laughter.

"What else did she tell you?" I asked walking closer to Alice.

"Nothing" she said trying to stop her laughter.

"So she failed to mention how Rick found out about that?" I asked, surely Darcy wouldn't have said anything about that.

"No" Alice was suddenly sober, ready to hear the rest of the story.

"Did I ever tell you what Rick does in his spare time?" Alice shook her head. "Same thing he does now for a living" Alice nodded her head.

"This isn't how they met is it?" she asked.

"Oh yes" I smirked.

"Tell me tell me tell me" she was bouncing up and down by now.

"Well let's just say Darcy started streaking before the rest of us, I take that back, Maria and her started at the same time only Maria didn't toss her clothing up in the air like Darcy did" saying her name was difficult and I could tell by the falter in Alice's smile that she didn't like hearing Maria was there but this was one of the last drug free, and hilarious nights she and I had had together. "Collecting our clothes after getting Peter and Charlotte free from the car, Darcy climbs a tree on the side of the road to get her clothes out, gets her hair snagged bad in the branches and can't get down. Maria comes to get us to help so by now we're all clothed and staring up at Darcy, stark naked holding her sock over herself in one hand, the other hand grasping the branch and yelling for the tree to free her"

"Oh my god!" Alice shouted.

"Sid, her little sister runs out into the road because she sees a truck turning the corner, Darcy screams cause now someone's headlights are on her and the truck skids to a stop and out hops my brother Rick, eyes as big as saucers and all the while I'm half way up the tree with my shirt over my shoulder to give Darcy something to wear while my pocket knife is between my teeth to cut her loose. Charlotte can't stop laughing, but manages to shout at Rick to help. I jump down from the tree and fall on my ass and proceed to lay on the concrete laughing. Rick pulls the truck up next to the curb and gets on the roof so he can reach Darcy who by now is sobbing because she's embarrassed and now all dirty and scraped up from her naked climb. Once she's free her sister gave her my shirt cause I'm still laughing my ass off"

"Poor Darcy" Alice said covering her mouth.

"We wound up ditching the cop car, ditching Darcy's clothing and taking a ride home with Rick because the cops were coming" I said with a smirk.

"Dude that's classic" Jake chuckled.

"How romantic" Bella said blushing while even Edward tried not to laugh.

"So Rick saw Darcy naked the first time he met her?" Alice asked through laughs.

"Yep and I distinctly remember her making a comment about how long it'd be before he saw that again after their first date" it was one of the funniest stories to date. Darcy and Rick usually tell it like they met through Jasper and that Darcy was having car trouble.

"I like you. Your family sounds fun" Jake shouted slapping Jasper on the back.

"I think I need to have a talk with Darcy cause I'm sure she will have some whoppers to tell me about you after that" Alice threatened. I put on an innocent face.

"What are you talking about, I left high-school and was a perfect angel afterwards" I lied. Alice knew I was lying but no one else did. "Well I never streaked again" I added before taking my next shot.

"So you wanna hear one about Alice?" Nessie smiled earning hoots from Alice's friends.

"No! Nessie!" Alice shouted but I was intrigued.

"Oh yeah" I smiled making my next shot. I set up for the next one while Alice continued trying to shush Nessie.

"Hmm, a streaking story or cop story?" Nessie asked, with a wicked grin. Alice was red and looked mortified.

"Why stop at one?" I asked missing my next shot but giving Nessie my full attention.

"All lies" Alice shouted rushing towards me to try and clap her hands over my ears, but I evaded her hands and captured them behind her back. Eventually she gave up struggling and instead buried her face in my shirt.

"It was my 16th birthday. Alice was 20 at the time and I came to visit the family since she was home from school. So since it was just us and Becca we decided to have a girls night, you know movies and what not, very boring when this is supposed to be a sweet 16 party. So once Becca leaves, old married woman that she is Alice pops out a bottle of tequila, a salt shaker and a bottle of gatorade, aunt Mary is asleep down the hall so Alice and I dress up in what was quite probably the sluttiest outfits we could think of and pushed her porsche down the road before starting it and driving towards the rez" right now the story didn't sound too bad and I was really wondering if this was a naked story or a cop story but right now it was sounding tame to my teen years and early 20s.

"Please Nessie" Alice mumbled and I remembered if she was so embarrassed about it it had to get better.

"Anyways once we reach our destination we proceed to drink, I've never drank tequila at this point, only wine and a few beers but needless to say I was drunk by shot 4 and Alice was still going so I kept going. Now it's the dead of summer, we're talking 90*, no breeze, even wearing as little as we were it was hot as hell, add alcohol to the mix and you have two drunk girls now running up and down the beach in our underwear arguing over who was making the best breeze" I had to laugh at this cause Alice was mumbling into my shirt, I contemplated letting her hands go but the second I loosened my grip she tried to cover my ears again causing everyone to laugh as I once more held her hands behind her back. "Come on Alice this is equally embarrassing for me" Nessie said and Jake chuckled while Edward crossed his arms trying not to be amused but I could tell he was trying to smile. "Well Alice gets caught in a bunch of seaweed or something on the beach and starts stumbling, the stuff wrapped around her ankles. The whole time she screaming that the boogeyman's got her, how gross it feels and then she stumbles straight into the surf and gets knocked over by a wave" Alice whimpered and I moved to wrap my arms around her arms afraid I may have been hurting her wrists. I was trying to picture Alice playing out the memory in my head as if I had been there but imagining her in her underwear, wet underwear, in the moonlight was a little too much like a dream come true for me.

"So you're probably asking yourself is this a story about cops or nudity" Edward said smiling at me.

"Sam" Nessie grinned.

"It's my first night on the job, and I had received a call from Sue Clearwater, that there were two drunk girls running through the woods on the rez screaming about something chasing them" Sam grinned.

"We left the beach shortly after I tried to free Alice from the seaweed, kelp I dunno but by that time we were both so soaked and had sand in places they shouldn't be, so we ditched the underwear and decided to go commando. Leaving the beach we'd heard some animals on the way back to the car and yeah ended up running away screaming cause we thought it was a bear or something who knew, Alice was still screaming it was the boogeyman, he was pissed she'd gotten away" Nessie had to stop to laugh.

"It was me" Embry grinned. "I was 17, saw them on the beach, was out drinking on my way home, I wanted to finish the bottle since Jake and Quill had ditched me to go sleep at home. I couldn't resist, when they heard the leaves shuffling they got so scared and over their screaming they didn't hear me announce myself so I went along with it and chased them. It wasn't that difficult Nessie and Alice have short legs, were drunk and stumbling over everything, not running in a straight line so I decided I'd start growling and howling which freaked them out even more."

"It started raining, so when we saw Alice's car in sight we though we were safe but then a spot light from the rode landed on us and Alice ended up sliding in the mud before she went, how is it momma always says that Edward?" Nessie was smiling and Alice was whimpering continuously now.

"Ass over tea kettle" Edward said, a laugh finally breaking through his straight face.

"I got a show, thankfully I was off duty so my partner at the time wasn't there, he had a huge crush on Alice so he would have really enjoyed it. I jump out of my cruiser and rush over to Alice who is crying and now covered in mud, leaves, sand, and has busted the seam of her short shorts, Nessie is crying she's laughing so hard, Alice just starts yelling at her to shut up before I, being the filter less mongrel that I am as Alice so put it, point out that Alice's butt has come out for air before telling Nessie wearing white is never a good idea when you don't wear underwear. She started screaming just as bad as Alice and dove into Alice's car, soaking the interior, Alice starts wailing about that" by now everyone was laughing and now I could see why Alice was so embarrassed, I couldn't help it I bit my lip trying not to laugh but she knew I was laughing, my whole body was shaking and my eyes were starting to water.

"I told you it was just as embarrassing for me!" Nessie shouted. "I ended up getting my suspenders stuck on the recline handle and went ass over tea kettle into the back seat and busted Alice's roof with the stiletto's she had me wear that night. Sam was sitting on the ground beside a wailing screaming Alice laughing his ass off, it took him a whole 10 minutes to sober up enough to drop his jacket in Alice's lap to cover her and extract me from my net of humiliation, the whole time he tried not to look at me cause again we weren't wearing underwear"

"In the end I freed Nessie from the car, and drove both of them to mine and Em's place, she gave the girls some clothes to wear and we let them stay the night, called Jake to get her car which he did, hiding it in the garage at his house, until Alice could explain to her mom what had happened" Sam finished the story.

"I spent the rest of the night holding their hair back while Sam cleaned out his cruiser" Em smiled and I was gasping for breath while Edward shook his head still trying not to laugh too much after all his little sister was a part of this story.

"Stop laughing" Alice shouted into my shirt but I let her arms go as I grabbed the pool table for support I was laughing so hard. "You won't be getting any later" she mumbled and I continued laughing but wrapped my arm around her and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm sure I will" she hmphed and crossed her arms pouting as everyone was still laughing.

"Quasi nudity and a cop" Jake grinned. "This is also before I totally restored her porsche" he added.

Home

"Jasper are you drunk?" Alice asked me as we pulled up in her mother's drive way. Her brothers car was still gone while her mothers PT cruiser still sat in it's garage stall.

"No" I said closing my door as quietly as possible so we wouldn't wake her mother whose bedroom was on this end of the house.

"Just checking" she said and I followed her inside the house. Kissing my lips Alice headed towards her mother's room. I headed for her room and went ahead and brushed my teeth, I'd smoked a lot today which probably wasn't the best impression to leave but I hadn't exactly been alone, I found it an easier way of bonding with her uncle, the man she said was basically her father since he was a smoker. Besides the rest of the night at the bar had been spent with Alice teasing me and by now I was possibly more sexually frustrated then her which was likely her intent even though it wasn't my fault there was no privacy.

"You're mom awake?" I asked and she shook her head before locking her bedroom door. "What are you up too?" I asked as she got a mischievous smile on her face before she began removing her clothes.

I let my toothbrush hang limply from my mouth as she continued removing her clothes and once she was in her underwear I gave her the once over, now more than ever I could spy the little pooch that had been growing since last week but it wasn't anything overly noticeable, but like Alice said that would rapidly change like it had when her sister was pregnant. She met my eyes and I knew that look. Turning to spit out the toothpaste and wipe my mouth I turned to lean against the counter as she sauntered up to stand in front of me in the tiny baby pink thong and matching strapless bra.

"Can I help you?" I asked and she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth before slowly sliding her hands under and up my torso, letting her nails skim my chest.

"There are certain things I want to do to you right now" she said and I smiled. "However" she said and I finished the sentence.

"Your moms down the hall" I said and she shook her head. I raised an eyebrow because personally that was quite enough for me, even knowing tomorrow she'd know I'd already been with her daughter she didn't need to bare witness. "You plan on teasing me some more?" I asked.

"We've only got like 20 minutes before her audio book ends and that is not enough time to be thorough" she said dropping her hands to my belt and khaki shorts.

"So she's awake?" I asked surprised. Alice shook her head.

"She's asleep, and until that book ends she'll stay asleep, do ya get me?" she asked and I shook my head cause honestly I was a little lost. With a huff Alice crossed her arms and spoke, "Cause now we're just wasting valuable sexy time I'm gonna be frank, once her book ends any noises we make will wake her up so you and I have less than 20 minutes and I'm pretty sure it's more like 15 so get naked and take me you big dolt" she said and I chuckled softly, I was immensely turned on because Alice was adorable when frustrated and sexy as hell when she'd reached her breaking point but she said sexy time.

"So long as you really aren't frank I think we'll be alright" I said and she frowned before smiling. "I refuse to have sexy times with anyone named frank" I added and she giggled before dragging me into her room, she softly shut the door while I removed my t-shirt and shorts, my boxers had been abandoned for easier access before we'd left earlier so as soon as she'd locked her bathroom door I had her pushed up against it and had unclasped her bra as she buried her hands in my hair and attacked my mouth with equal vigor.

"We have to be quiet" she said breaking from my mouth. I set her back on the floor and pushed her thong down past her knees before gripping her ass and picking her up so they fell from her feet and we could continue kissing as I moved us to her bed. "And quick" she groaned as I sat on her bed and attacked her neck.

No time for foreplay I moved us up her bed and cringed as the springs and frame creaked. Breaking from her lips for a few seconds I saw her frown slightly. Rolling so she was beneath me I crawled so I was off her bed and pulled her legs until her ass hung off the bed and slipped inside her, gritting my teeth at the euphoric feeling of being inside her after a week I watched her turn her head to muffle her cries in the comforter. The bed wasn't squeaking or creaking as bad as it had with both of us on the bed so I continued at a steady yet firm pace, feeling the perspiration breaking free on my body as I fought to hold back any noise, the only sounds coming from either of us were pants and muffled moans coming from Alice. I slowed my pace to adjust her so her legs were on my shoulders and began thrusting faster, obviously hitting the spot because her hands fisted in the comforter as she let loose a single strangled moan, I shh'd her but it was pointless she cut it off and yanked her pillow over her face as I felt her body tighten with her release, she moaned my name loudly into her pillow, muffling it just enough as I turned my head to drown my own cries of release into her calf.

Panting Alice uncovered her face as I slipped out from inside her and placed my hands on the bed on either side of her torso trying to catch myself. Trying to be quiet took a lot out of me and as I rested my sweaty forehead on the valley between her breasts we both heard a car pull up, her brothers mustang wasn't exactly quiet. Tilting my head up I saw her shake her head in amusement before I finally pushed myself up from her body, we'd just made it.

"Thank god" she said and I chuckled standing up and helping her to stand so I could get some shorts on at least and she could put her pajamas on hopefully before her brother would come to find the water in the sink still running with my forgotten toothbrush beside it. Pulling my shorts on I walked into the bathroom and rinsed off my toothbrush quickly and shut the water and light off before closing Alice's door again and a few seconds later I heard Johnny's door open and him quietly talking on the phone to someone.

"Love you" I said crawling under the covers with her, whatever she'd chosen to wear it didn't cover much as I pulled her leg over my torso where it normally lie when we slept and felt nothing but skin.

"Love you" she said softly kissing my bare shoulder before we both fell asleep.

**AN: so they finally got to get busy. Anyways I was going to re-write the bar part but felt I'd leave it there because I don't have the energy to re-write at the moments and I needed to just get this chapter out there so basically consider it an outtake that wasn't taken out due to laziness on my part. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: SO SORRY! WARNING! LONG WINDED…..Been crazy few months. Graduated, was out of town for almost a month then have been apt hunting, then house hunting, then packing, closing on said house, more packing, moving (cause the daddy decided last minute he and my bro would help me do it instead of hiring professionals) and yeah unpacking, dealing with construction still being done in the basement, still running between my old place and my new home which are 50 miles apart and on heavy traffic areas, I basically sit on my ass in my downtime or am off to the lake with the fam for the weekend. Most this time I've had no computer or at least not the one with my stories. Finally said screw looking for the USB so I am gonna update. On Maybe Baby, the update is gonna flash forward and the telling of Alice's family and Jasper's family are gonna be outtakes later when I have the energy to finish wording them (hard cause I made the families so friggin big) you will get a summary in this next chapter. As for One Night Stands, yeah I am so far far behind in updating that one. It is coming to an end to those readers I might still have, very close to an end and I may do an epilogue for closure on the other couples.**

**Also location wise. Jasper is going to be just outside San Antonio and his family is spread out between there an Galveston (the Galveston part I took from Eclipse).**

**Without further adieu here we go.**

**MAYBE BABY:**

**CHAPTER- 17**

POV: Alice

It was as if my life wasn't even my own anymore. I hadn't exactly left my mother's house unscathed by my revelation, at first I was hoping for a delayed reaction. I mean more delayed then maybe the 5 minutes it took my mother to actually react; my uncle's reaction was instant surprise and a quick glance towards my mother. If my mother had held off till the next morning, when Jasper was gone I would have been so grateful but of course, gut reaction I suppose, condoms? Yep why didn't we use condoms? She couldn't believe I would forget to take a pill when I've been on them since I was 15 and had the cramps from hell. Irresponsible. That's just summing this up in a word.

So the next morning I woke super early, thankful I hadn't told my mother when Jasper's flight was, this gave us a little extra time, neither of us slept well, me because I get upset and morning sickness kicks in. Jasper because I was up and down all night long and I'm sure it was also because he felt extremely uncomfortable in my mother's house, in my bed after such a revelation. The only plus side to all this was my uncle's sound advice and praise on one thing, moving in together. He said it didn't matter when Jasper asked because to my mom it would take years and years and years and he said probably not until the day one of us dies will she truly believe Jasper asked before hand and not because I was pregnant. He, however, did believe us, found the timing hilarious and even mentioned how happy he was I would no longer be in New York, he always felt I was too young to be in the big city alone, and of course Texas is closer than New York.

"I miss you so much" I said when Jasper finally picked up. His receptionist (not just his but for his studio) had placed me on hold, Jasper was in a phone conference and I felt like I'd been on hold forever when she said it should only be a few more minutes, that they were all shaking hands. That struck me as odd since she said phone conference but she explained some clients were in the meeting, the rest were on the phone.

"Miss you too, how's my baby…s" he added the s after a moment and I smiled touching my very, almost non-existent bump. He always corrected himself, said he was getting used to actually being able to use the plural, since he'd dropped the baby bomb on his co-workers a few days ago and had been greeted with baby balloons, parenting advice and apparently his office window was curtained by Pampers and Huggies the next day.

"Doing pretty good. Emmett helped me pack half my apartment last night, and Rose kidnapped me for maternity duds since apparently she doubts Texas will have anything fashionable in that department" I explained, smiling for the first time all day. Shopping for clothing in anticipation of how big I'd get had not been a good feeling, it made me scared. I have always been a small thing and I don't want to believe I will get that big.

"That's wonderful. Still on for Friday?" he asked and I nodded my head as two of the newest fire fighters under Emmett stood in my kitchen packing up items. He'd sent them over to finish packing my stuff, hazing and apparently the two had issues with one another. Thankfully they didn't act out around me, but it was funny to watch them avoid talking, and when they did speak it was with such distaste.

"Of course, not looking forward to the drive but I suppose it's gotta be done" I said and Jasper chuckled. We were driving the whole way and my brother-in-law Ryan was driving my car from Mississippi to Jasper's house, I mean our house on his way to Vegas for a convention.

"At least we'll have 4 un-interrupted days together before we have my family all over the place, stopping by for this and that, dropping off this and that" he chuckled and I smiled. I was looking forward to it. His siblings seemed very supportive and his grandmother was calling often to find out if I was moving any sooner. Could she send movers? I love that woman. She even told me Jasper's parents were getting more used to the idea, apparently Jasper seemed to be on cloud nine, a little fall after meeting my family but apparently his father said it made complete sense and his mother of course cooked him his favorite meal to cheer him up.

"So let's hire someone to drive the truck and we'll fly in and lock ourselves in our room for those 4 days" I whined and he chuckled, a little deeper. OH he was totally contemplating the idea.

"I wish we could but I have a surprise for you and it won't be ready till we get there" he said and I smiled.

"Oh a surprise! What a new closet like the one Big made Carrie?" I asked teasing although that would be awesome.

"I'm sad to say I know what you are referring to and if we can't shove all our clothes in the existing one I'll get to work on that" he said and I smiled. He was quite possibly the sweetest and most considerate man ever, that and such an ass kisser, but he just says he loves me and my wish is his command. I refer to him as Wesley because he's just like him, only until he was let in on this did he actually say 'As you wish,' to me, once.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I asked dreamily.

"Hmm, still not sure on that one can I get back to you?" he joked and I let out a fake surprised gasp before laughing with him. "I'll get in Thursday night, very late" he said and I frowned, he was supposed to be here Thursday morning. "I've got to fly to Atlanta first for a meeting on a new project then I'll get on a plane to New York after" he said and I sighed.

"I guess I shouldn't complain, they are giving you the whole week off" I said, it really was nice of his boss, apparently Jasper did have the vacation time, man hardly ever took a single sick day since he'd started there so he only had to promise to get some work done at home and come in for a few meetings, he'd get a week off when the baby was born but then we'd have no vacation time until next year so this would also be my first Christmas away from my family, unless I could talk my mom into coming for her second granddaughters sake.

"So how was your first week of not working?" he asked and I smiled. Heidi had let me go without a fuss, I'd helped narrow down my replacements so she didn't have to sift through them herself and while I still think she is related to the character from 'The Devil Wears Prada,' she has proven to me that she does have a heart and even said she expects a birth announcement as soon as the baby pops out.

"Weird. I just came off a vacation and though I've kept busy it's so strange not having to wake myself up every morning, a little bit of a treat though" I smiled petting Millie's head, she knew something was up since there were a million boxes littering my apartment and she didn't really care for the help Emmett sent. "Emmett is bringing by 4 guys tomorrow to load the truck so you and I are camping out Thursday night on Hank's air mattress" I laughed.

"I appreciate his help, I take it everything is packed then?" he asked and I gave an affirmative sound. "So I mapped out our trip I was thinking we could stay the night in Knoxville, it's about the half way marker" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say cause lord know either way this trip is going to suck, you are gonna have pregnant lady and high energy Millie to deal with" I warned.

"Darcy swears as long as the baby isn't crushing your bladder it should be that bad" he chuckled and I smiled.

"Nope" I grinned though I did have a surprise for him, I know he can feel it because Emmett flipped out when I asked him to see if he could feel the baby kicking, he'd been so giddy and told me I should surprise Jasper. "But at the rate my tummy is growing I can't promise I'll be a ray of sunshine" I added in reference to packing everything but my stretchy yoga pants and tank tops.

He chuckled because every time we talked I told him I swore I was at least a good inch rounder but it still didn't seem so bad unless I stood naked and looked at myself sideways in a mirror. "There is absolutely no way you have gotten that much bigger, it's been 2 weeks" he said and I shook my head.

"I am not lying or exaggerating, it took my sister 3 weeks before she looked like she was about to pop and then she didn't pop till a week after he due date" I explained.

"So you're anticipating being full blown by the time you get home?" he said and I laughed. "I'm sure all the food we'll be getting once you're here will take care of that" he said and I shook my head.

"I look forward to any home cooking, Rose is definitely no Paula Dean and Emmett, while he can grill with the best of them a George Foreman just isn't the same" I said referring to the menu I'd been eating since packing began, any food left in my fridge was going straight to the Fire Station.

"So I wanted to ask" he said and I adjusted the phone as I put Millie's leash on, might as well take her out now before it gets dark.

"Yeah" I said and pointed at the leash when the firemen looked at me; they nodded and went back to work.

"Did you want to stop and see your family? We have time" he said and I knew it took a lot for him to ask. When the elevator doors opened and I stepped in I apologized and told him just a minute, really I needed the time to think and the shitty reception in the elevator gave me enough time to do so.

Once the doors opened I stepped out into the lobby where Hank was giving his usual run down to James, James had become nicer lately, Hank told me James finally got a girlfriend and she was a spitfire, she sort of brought out the best in him, I was happy. They both waved with a smile, creepy leer missing since my return from my moms. "Do we have to drive thru there or are we going to be near?" I asked.

"Near" he said, "We're going to pass through just north of New Orleans and it wouldn't be a hassle at all to re-route like 15 miles" he said and I sighed.

"I don't know" I said. "I mean I guess I should but I don't think mom has cooled any and I don't want any dampers on my mood, cause I am happy" I said.

"Ok, well we'll make that decision when we need to ok?" he said and I nodded my head before hearing voices in the background.

"I love you" I said knowing he likely needed to get off the phone, I'd planned this to be a quick I miss you, love you phone call.

"I love you baby, I gotta get back to work" he said and I smiled. I was truly glad he loved his job, his co-workers and they seemed to love him back.

POV: Jasper

The meeting had last so long in Atlanta that I was afraid I'd miss my flight, I was hoping to catch an earlier flight, get on standby and be able to arrive before my 11 pm arrival in New York so I drove as fast as I could through the Atlanta traffic but ultimately too late and instead boarded my flight. I'd received a text picture from Alice this morning when I'd gotten off the plane in Atlanta, she was obviously only wearing panties and a bra, it was apparent she was indeed pregnant and I was upset I'd missed her growth, as much as it freaked her out it made me happy to know our baby was growing with her. I'd sent back a message saying how sexy that picture was and how cruel it was of her to send it knowing I wasn't going to see her until very late, she swore she'd stay up and wait for me even after I told her to get some sleep we had a long trip ahead of us.

Once I finally arrived at JFK I was surprised to see Peter waiting for me with a sign and I smiled, thankful I wouldn't have to fight for a cab as the airport was very busy. Peter explained that quite a few flights had been sent to JFK instead of Newark due to a bad storm and high winds. I'd only brought a small bag with enough clothing for our road trip and for our stop in New Orleans that I had planned with Alice's brother-in-law, he was planning on following us on from there but said we had to have dinner there, he warned me that he would invite Alice's mom, uncle and grandmother so we should be prepared.

"Thanks again man" I said as Peter pulled into the small drop-off at Alice's apartment building.

"Not a problem, I got off work and Charlotte told me the situation with the airport so I told her I'd get ya" he said.

"I appreciate it" I said and was actually thankful I wouldn't have to pop into Peter's New York office to drop off the new specs before we left and I'd only have to pop by their apartment so Charlotte could feed us and send us off, he warned me that she already had a cooler and snack bag packed for us and had told Alice as much.

"See you next time you're in town or we're in town" he chuckled and I agreed, I hadn't worked much in New York in the past month so I'm pretty sure the timing of the move is pretty sound with my visits for the year.

I entered the lobby to see James sitting at the desk with ESPN on and he actually smiled and waved at me, it was weird but Alice said he'd gotten a girlfriend. I waved back and headed towards the elevator without the slightest hassle, James liked to always check me in like he didn't know me by now.

Once I reached Alice's floor I pulled out the key she'd given me before her trip to meet my family and opened the door. The place was empty except for a small IPod dock and Alice's duffle for the trip. I saw dim light coming from her room and setting my bag down beside hers I headed in and smiled at what I saw, Alice was fast asleep on the air mattress with Millie tucked into her side snoring. She hadn't been asleep long since '16 candles' was still on and they were only at the party. I smiled and let out a soft laugh as Long Duck Dong rode the exercise bike with his American Girlfriend.

Leaning down I kissed Alice and removed my tie, setting it beside her bottled water and scratching Millie's head as she yawned and stretched, her tail coming to life. Turning around I lead Millie out of the room and left the door open, I didn't want Alice to wake up and wonder where Millie was. Putting on her leash and pocketing Alice's key again I went and took Millie for a walk.

Once we came back inside Millie followed me through my routine of going to the bathroom, washing my face to remove all the plane grime and brushing my teeth. Once in Alice's bedroom I stripped down to my boxer briefs and shut off the movie on the tiny screen before sliding onto the air mattress, trying not to wake her. Kissing her shoulder I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep.

POV: Alice

I woke up and smiled, Jasper's arms were around me and he was snoring softly, I almost couldn't hear him over Millie's, it was cute. I struggled for a few moments and finally got myself turned around so I could study him as he slept, I leant forward and kissed his lip before wrapping my arms around him, he stirred but didn't wake so I settled into just snuggling with him. Ignoring my bladder as it screamed for me to pee for only a few moments before I had to extricate myself from his arms again so I could get up. Instantly Millie woke and followed me around before leaving me when I brushed my teeth. I guess Jasper walked her last night since she didn't run to the door.

I walked back into my room and saw Millie lying on the pillow looking at Jasper and giggled as she licked his forehead a few times causing him to stir and swat her away. Sliding back onto the bed I smiled when his eyes opened tiredly. It was pretty early even without the hour time difference.

"Hey" I said softly and he smiled rubbing the slobber off his forehead. I smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"Morning" he said and kissed me again before I slid under the covers and intertwined myself with him hoping he'd get some more sleep, he'd gotten in later than midnight since I'd put in the movie just after 12. "What time is it?" he asked.

"6:20 ish" I said and I groaned and giggled before kissing his Adam's apple. "What time did you get here?" I asked.

"Almost 1" he said and I frowned. "Flight was delayed over an hour due to winds, the re-routed a bunch of flight from Newark. Peter picked me up and dropped me off" he yawned and I smiled.

"We had a bit of a storm here in the afternoon but it wasn't anything bad" I said. "Get some more sleep, we don't need to leave till 10" I reminded and he nodded, wrapping his arms around me. After a few moments of silence it became apparent he wasn't going back to sleep as his hand slid up beneath my night gown and over to feel my stomach, I grinned as he ran his hand over my bump and giggled as I felt his soldier wide awake against my thigh.

Tilting my head up I saw him smile at me. Needless to say we said farewell to my New York apartment in style, too bad we couldn't do more but after an extremely long and often times distracting shower we were off to Charlotte's, I'd said my goodbyes to Rose and Emmett the night before since Rose was flying to Rome in the morning and Emmett was on a 24 hour shift starting last night, he'd broke long enough for Rose and I to bring by a late dinner.

Our breakfast was brief with Charlotte since we needed to leave by 11 and full we got on the road.

**AN: Next chapter will be their dinner in New Orleans and I'm hoping to post it no later than tomorrow. Sorry for the wait. I'm gonna work on a chapter for my highly neglected (yes more so then this) ONS after I post this next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**MAYBE BABY:**

**CHAPTER- 18**

POV: Alice

It'd been a long 2 days. Jasper drove the entire time even though I offered many times. I wasn't exactly eager to drive the mammoth moving van though Jasper swore it wasn't much different from driving a truck with a horse trailer behind it. We'd stopped into our hotel long enough to change for dinner and freshen up. Ryan sent word that my mom, grandma and Ian would be joining us and Ian assured us mom would behave.

I slipped on the one thing I had been able to retrieve from one of my clothing boxes, a short casual dress. It was green, black and yellow and hid my baby bump, Rose and I couldn't truly bring ourselves to buy too much maternity wear and wound up finding quite a few dresses and tops that would look find with my baby bump or hide it all together, this dress was a dress we'd both thought would be comfortable to wear around.

"You look nice" Jasper said coming towards the bathroom with his toiletries bag.

"Thank you" I smiled pecking his lips, he had quite the stubble growing in after our 2 days on the road and I knew he hadn't shaved before heading to Atlanta, Jasper was like clockwork, he shaved every other day unless he had something important he should shave for. "Don't worry about shaving" I said and he chuckled. "I find the stubble hot"

A knock on the door a few moments later alerted me to my brother's arrival. With a warm hug I invited Ryan in and he and Jasper talked while I tried to decide what shoes to wear, I hadn't unpacked any and I had a pair of trainers and flip flops. Jasper brought in the closest box he'd found labeled shoes so I was now tearing through that. Jasper and Ryan took Millie for a walk while I tried to figure out which pair.

When I finally found a pair of black sandals I slipped those on and slipped my cell phone into Jasper's back pocket, no need to take my purse, for one it didn't match and I didn't need my ID or any money because Jasper never lets me pay when we go out so I usually only bring a clutch for touch ups and to hold my ID and a little cash just in case.

Ryan let me drive since it was my car he was in and we arrived 20 minutes later, business was booming but Ryan assured me that Becca had already gotten a table.

I felt bad that my niece couldn't make it, but she was at a friend's birthday sleep over. My mom gave me a warm hug and even greeted Jasper politely, my grandma hugged us both and Ian gave Jasper a slap on the back with his hand shake making a crack about how sure he was I had been the reason we were late. We weren't late, they had simply beaten us there and I made sure to tell my uncle who only laughed and hugged me.

After dinner I was exhausted and Jasper didn't look much better. We all said our goodbyes and I was once more thankful my mother minded her manners, told Jasper to drive safely and told Ryan the same, I'd never really realized my mother always kept Ryan at a distance, I think I'd seen her hug him 3 times, at their wedding, when Becca got pregnant, and when she'd became a nana. Ryan pointed this out in the car on the way to dinner and I guess I just grew used to it. It wasn't that my mom didn't like Ryan, she did like him, she was just wary that he'd hurt her little girl.

"I'm so tired" I said when we entered our hotel room. I'd decided to send Ryan home for the night, he'd made sure he could change his flight arrangements before agreeing and Jasper didn't argue with me, since Ryan would be following us anyways we decided to just let him spend the night at home while his daughter wasn't there, some alone couple time, I'd just follow Jasper.

"We'll sleep in" he said kicking off his shoes.

"Promise?" I asked hugging him. He nodded and kissed my head.

True to his word we didn't set any alarms and once we'd both dressed and made a quick stop for food we were back on the road. I'd been sad not to be able to talk to him the whole time but instead I plugged in my IPod and only called when I needed a break to pee or Millie did.

We arrived at Jasper's house around 8 that evening, we were both tired but I was excited to see Jasper's surprise. We'd made good time and only made 3 stops, once for food and two because the pee sized bladder wasn't a help, I drank entirely too much water but Millie was enjoying sticking her head out the window entirely too much, she wasn't used to being in a car.

POV: Jasper

When we'd finally pulled into the drive I told Alice to pull into the second garage, I'd cleared it out for her and wondered if she'd say anything about the house. The surprise was very obvious and had taken a lot of effort to get done before she got here, thankfully it was something I'd been playing around with already, trying to get right before doing it so I hadn't had to work too much on the plans.

"Oh my god!" she said when I got out of the truck, having backed it in so it would be a straight shot inside. "And it's done?" she asked surprised. She had Millie on a leash and Millie seemed a little annoyed at all the rocks before she finally marked a spot.

I smiled and marveled at it myself, I'd yet to see how the interior looked but Darcy and Rick assured me it had been properly cleaned and was ready. I'd added a partial second story to the house. Since I wanted Alice's car to be in the garage I needed a place to put my office so I created an office upstairs with a small bathroom and shower next to a spare bedroom. I figured we could decide which room downstairs could be the baby's and could make the other a playroom or office if Alice didn't want to share.

"I love it" she smiled.

"You haven't even seen the inside" I said and lead her through the garage door. It'd been a bear deciding where the stairs should be so we lost some of the living room and a little of the closet in the hallway but I figured I could suggest Alice pick out some new furniture and decorate the rooms to keep her busy since I knew how bored she had been not working the past few weeks.

"New carpet" she said when we entered and I laughed, she'd commented on the old carpet the last time she'd been here and I'd finally gotten around to updating the flooring throughout the house, I'd done that part myself, I'd had the bathroom and kitchen tiles stacked in the shed out back for the past 8 months but meeting Alice and wanting to be in New York with her had caused them to take a back seat. "Tile!" she squealed when she saw the kitchen. She picked up Millie and went to inspect the flooring.

"All new flooring" I said happy to see she liked the changes.

"Oh my god! You've been busy" she said and I smiled.

"Rick helped, my dad helped, I got a contractor from work to help and I've been working on this since you came to visit" I admitted.

"Sneaky" she said turning to me with an amused smirk.

"It's something I've been meaning to do" I said.

"You never procrastinate" she said sounding shocked.

"Yes and then I met this sexy little thing on a business trip and spent all my spare time visiting her" I reminded unclipping Millie's leash and setting her down before wrapping Alice in my arms. Millie was instantly off to investigate the place.

"You can really get this all done in a month?" she asked.

"I've got connections" I said with a smile. I wasn't dare going to tell her how much it cost to get all this done in such a short time frame, the exterior addition and the stairs were what took the longest, my brothers had really helped out me out with the interior, painting, putting in trim and doors, Darcy even chipped in, she kept everyone fed and kept the place clean.

"Show me upstairs" she said giddy and I took her hand to lead her up the stairs. They were a little steep but I had to make do with what space I could afford to give up, once the baby got to being mobile I'd put a kid gate up on them.

"So I was thinking this could be the guest room" I said leading her to the right where there was a room with a moderate sized closet. I showed her the bathroom and then my office. "I moved my stuff up here so your car could be in the garage" I added.

"I love it, I mean its great Jasper" she said and opened up the closet in the room, it was not very large but I set it up so I could keep my work related items inside. "I love my surprise" she said wrapping her arms around me and kissing me.

Before we could get to swept up in the kiss I showed her the rest of the house, I'd really only changed the flooring and updated all the trim work, I'd opted to wait until she decided which room downstairs she wanted to be for the baby before I got rid of any furniture or moved anything, though I had cleared out the old guest room, I figured we'd put Alice's bedroom furniture in the guest room upstairs and use this room to store all the boxes until we got everything sorted.

Once we finished the tour Millie had joined us. "Why don't you go ahead and take a bath, I'll unload the suitcases from truck and Millie's stuff" I said.

"I can help" she said and I shook my head.

"Relax, it won't take long" I said and kissed her forehead.

I decided to let Millie check out the backyard on her own while I unloaded the truck, I left the sliding glass door open a bit to the house so Millie could come inside if she wanted and once I moved all the things we needed into the living room I locked the trailer and front door before going outside to check on Millie, she was in heaven, laying sprawled out in the grass panting, poor thing had run herself out in the last 10 minutes. I opened the door wider and she got up and bolted inside before diving onto the living room couch and sprawling back out. I shook my head and went to bring Alice's bags into our room, wow it was weird saying that and knowing from now on this was really our house, till now it had just been an idea.

"You done?" Alice asked as I walked past the bathroom door to put her makeup and toiletries suitcase beside the door. I looked up to see her smiling from the tub. Standing up awarded me quite a view of her body and I tried to remind myself I needed to behave, I still had to feed Millie and put out her toys before she found something to chew on.

"Just gotta put out Millie's things then I'll be done" I said eyeing her, she smirked and made a show of washing her leg.

POV: Alice

I hated that Jasper wouldn't let me help but I was relieved since I really just wanted to be able to finally, fully, relax. I took my time running the bath, sad I didn't have my shampoo or anything unpacked yet but I'd ask Jasper to grab them or just use his stuff. I could tell one of his sister's had been in here because the corner ledge of the tub had a 3 candles and the ledge by the vanity had body wash next to it.

Jasper came in and set my travel bag on the toilet. He placed my shampoo on the ledge and I thanked him before he set the smaller bag on the counter. Stripping out of his t-shirt and khaki shorts he opened the shower door and reached in before setting his shampoo on the ledge beside mine before removing his boxer briefs. I leant forward so he could sit behind me and tried not to stare at his body, I always stared, and he was quite a site. I loved his tattoos even though the stories behind almost all of them revolved around Maria.

"Where's Millie?" I asked when I settled back against him.

"Stuffing her face" he said and I giggled, that sounded like Millie, I didn't want to feed her while we were on the road and she only got a few treats to tide her over in the car since I didn't know if she'd get car sick, she only got in cabs when we went to the vet, other than that she hadn't been on a really long car ride.

"Thank you" I said turning my head to kiss him.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything" I said.

We didn't get up to much in the tub though I wanted to and I could tell he did too. We washed one another's bodies, stealing kisses and then one another's hair before wrapping up in towels. His family would be by in the morning to help us unload the truck and I was definitely ready for a good night's sleep in a real bed, the hotels hadn't been bad but there was just something about your bed and well I guess now this was our bed.

We decided to forgo pajamas and I slipped between the sheets while Jasper set the alarm so we would have enough time to get dressed before his family arrived, they were arriving around 8 so we could get as much done before it got really hot out as possible.

Jasper slipped into bed and I instantly curled myself into him. It was then I felt the baby move and resting my hand on my stomach I giggled, she must be getting comfortable cause I swear she was doing somersaults. Jasper turned onto his side and placed a hand on either side of my tummy, on the road the baby seemed to always stop when Jasper would touch my stomach and it kinda saddened him but I knew he'd feel her soon.

"She didn't stop" he said with a huge grin on his face as he held his hands where she was kicking, moving them to find where she'd gone.

"I'd say stop kicking daddy but I think he's enjoying it" I said to my tummy with a smile.

"You better let mommy sleep" he said and I felt something inside me, other than the baby, sort of flutter. It was probably the first time Jasper or I had said anything like that to one another. He'd called me mommy and I'd called him daddy. It was kind of surreal. I studied his face as he continued staring at my stomach, she was putting on quite the acrobatic number for him right now and while it was getting irritating for me I was happy he was so happy right now.

When it seemed as though she finally got comfortable and her kicks became too faint for Jasper to feel he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me hard.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his shoulders and returned his kiss.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you so much" I said and before I knew it we were once again making love. Everything was slow and all his touches were soft and gentle, there was absolutely nothing hurried or needy like there had been in New York.

As soon as we both came down from our high I curled back up against him and with a few more kisses and touches I started to fall back asleep, even with our baby kicking a little, I'm sure she was startled by her mommy's mood change, she always got mobile when I would talk to Jasper on the phone or when he had sang with the radio in the car, she definitely liked her daddy's voice though for a while there it seemed like the opposite when he'd try to feel her move and she'd stop.

Jasper chuckled suddenly and gently rubbed his hand around my belly, this made the baby calm down and after a few moments all was well.

"Was she kicking you again?" I asked with a silly grin.

"Yeah" he laughed. "I think she'll go to sleep now" he said and I smiled knowing that was likely true since I couldn't feel her moving anymore.

About 10 minutes later Millie wasn't too happy about how high up Jasper's bed was and after whining for a good 5 minutes Jasper rolled over and put her on the bed, she instantly curled up above both our heads and we fell asleep quickly.

**AN: gonna do a little jump, not far ahead but a good 2 weeks or so. **


	19. Chapter 19

Maybe baby 19:

I think I'd changed colors for the baby room at least 100 times already. Jasper had a paint swatch fan and I kept going back and forth with pink or purple for her or going neutral with yellow or green and even a peachy color. Jasper only requested if I chose pink I didn't go to pink with everything else in the room.

"What do you think?" I asked Darcy who had come over to hang out while Jasper was gone for the weekend on a business trip.

"Honestly I say go for the peach colors, maybe that tangerine color" she said pointing at a color I had been surprised I liked.

"They are all colors in the blanket I got for the baby" I said and pointed at a striped blanket.

"And you are going to paint 2 walls one color and the other two the other?" she asked and I know I was confusing people but I figured I'd come to an easier solution by picking two colors instead of just having to choose one.

"Actually, bottom half will be one color, top half another color and the insides of the shelves are gonna be painted the same as the bottom part of the wall" I explained and Darcy raised her eyebrows. "Darker color on the bottom and the lighter one will be on top" I said and she nodded.

"I have all boys so I've done widely scattered blue and green" she said and I laughed. "Purple isn't in the blanket" she added and I sighed.

"Point taken" with that I took all the purples off the wall.

"Ok so most baby clothes for girls are pink so I say stay away from pink walls since most accessories are gonna be pink" she said and I nodded and took away the pinks. "But that just leaves blue, yellow and tangerine" she said and I sighed.

"No yellow" I said and tossed the yellows down. "If I do tangerine I'm not gonna do yellow" I said and Darcy nodded. "Am I driving you nuts?"

"No, I'm just trying to wrap my head around what you want to do" she said with a smile and I laughed. "Pink seems to go pretty well with the tangerine so I'd say keep the pink" she said and I sighed.

"I guess it'll be alright if I go really light pink" I said and Darcy laughed and I pulled out the fan and tried to find a different shade of pink.

"Well I have to get home, the boys need to be picked up from daycare" she said when she looked at the clock.

"Yeah, thanks Darcy, Jasper says I am just over thinking everything about the baby's room" I said and she laughed.

"Let me put it to you this way. This is what we did with the boys rooms, especially the first time around, we went with the dream theme of Rick's, what he would have wanted as a child if he were born today, do that with this room, make it the colors you would like to use but know wouldn't fly elsewhere, just don't go too bright, the room should still be pretty calming" she said and I smiled.

"Thanks I appreciate that" I said and walking her out I went back into each room and removed the paint chips from the walls where I had placed them. Jasper was going to get to work on the nursery and I'd asked him to wait until the baby was here and I would do the rest, since I would need something to occupy my time. As if the baby wouldn't be enough but still, I am optimistic that our child will inherit her father's calmness and I'll be dealing with the perfect little angel, doubtful but I'm hoping for the best.

Jasper

I pulled into the garage and looked around, Alice's car was missing, she must have gone out but it is pretty late at night for her to be out. Since the move she's been going to bed pretty early or at least getting into her oversized night shirts and vegging out until she finally finds sleep.

Pulling out my phone I hit send, I figured she would be home, I wasn't supposed to get in till really late but I still figured she'd be here waiting and I'd wanted to surprise her by coming home early.

"Hey" she said and I replied in kind. "You getting on your plane?" she asked.

"I'm home actually, where are you?" I asked shutting the door to my truck with my bag in the other hand.

"Really?" she said excitedly and I smiled. "I'm watching a movie with Ash and Brooke" she said. "I'll be home in a few" she added and I chuckled.

"You can finish your movie baby" I said with a smile, I was glad she and my sister's were getting along so well, I felt like there was always one of my siblings around while I was away, or calling for Alice.

"Seen it before" she said and I could hear keys and my sister's telling her bye and to say hello to me.

"Well I will see you in a few then" I said pushing the button for my garage to close as I entered the house to find Millie passed out on the couch, she seemed to have fallen in love with the old couch and while she normally went crazy at the door when someone was in the garage she merely looked up when I came in the door and then laid back down. "Millie just shunned me" I said and Alice giggled as I heard the familiar sound of her engine starting.

"She's been super lazy lately, I think she's just so spoiled with that back yard that she wears herself out" Alice said and I nodded, Millie spent most the day outside running around and the rest of the time sleeping or running around the house, no matter how you looked at it, this place was so much roomier than Alice's New York, apartment that Millie now walked herself.

"Ok well drive safe" I said and with that we hung up the phone, I didn't like Alice talking on the phone while she was driving, not because I didn't trust her but because it had truly been years since she had driven that often and this place was still new, I'd prefer she be alert and careful when driving for herself and our child.

I had already separated what I had worn and what I hadn't by the time I heard Alice's garage open. I stowed my suitcase back in the hall closet and met Alice in the kitchen, she was wearing cotton shorts and a large t-shirt covering her growing belly and the cherry on top was that she was wearing my Homer Simpson slippers where it looks like your foot is being eaten by Homer's mouth.

"You drove in slippers?" I asked with a laugh as I hugged her.

"My feet are swollen today I didn't want to put any shoes on" she said with a frown before pecking my lips.

"I suppose those are roomy" I chuckled and she grinned.

"And oh so comfy, I can't believe you never wore these" she said and I covered my mouth as I grinned.

"I wore them, on Christmas when I received them from Aiden year before last" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"5 minutes, you really have no idea what you are missing" she said and opened the fridge to pull out the pitcher of pink lemonade she was addicted to since having to quite caffeine.

"Well maybe I'll just start to wear them more if they are so great" I said knowing she wouldn't want to part with them, Alice loved wearing my things, especially when I was away, whenever I came home she always seemed to be wearing something of mine when I came home or I'd see a shirt I hadn't worn yet in the hamper because she'd worn it while I was gone.

"No they're mine now" she pouted pouring herself and me a glass.

"But you'll share with me won't you?" I asked taking the glass and giving her my puppy dog face.

"If you're lucky" she smiled tapping my nose before dancing into our bedroom.

So HOT: Alice

"I feel like I'm melting" I said as I fanned myself, we were once more at the camp site, this time it was a spur of the moment kind of thing, Brooke and I were miserable, the heat on top of being pregnant meant we felt a million times hotter than the rest of the family there.

"I'm surprised I'm not a puddle on the ground below me" Brooke groaned in the same amount of discomfort.

"Next time plan for a fall and winter pregnancy" Rick said with a smirk before Darcy smacked him in the chest but you could tell by the look on her face that she was amused.

"I blame you for not warning us this was a bad idea" I said knowing she had been pregnant in the summer time, or had to of been since her kids birthday's were pretty spread out over a calendar year.

"Don't blame me, this wasn't my idea and I just figured you two ladies would have stayed home" she said and Brooke muttered something under her breath that I was pretty sure was not appropriate for the ears of the children only feet away from us playing in the mud.

"Ice" Jasper said handing each of us a fresh cup of ice, our last glass had turned into water not too long ago so we'd emptied it and instead of getting up to get our own ice we'd pestered our men until Jasper, who took little convincing had gone inside the trailer to get us some ice.

"We're going for a swim" Whit shouted to the crowd as he carried out a bunch of tubes, so that was what he'd been up to, inflating the tubes and rafts.

"You two going to come?" Jasper asked and I nodded, the water would definitely be a welcomed activity.

"Tube?" he asked Brooke and me.

"Pass" I said wanting to stay in the water since it was so hot out, of course it's August in Texas, I'd grown up in a pretty warm climate but being pregnant and growing as fast and as much as I was it wasn't as surprising.

This time around there was no skimpy bikini's to wear, only a royal blue one piece. With the help of Jasper I stood up and was joined by Brooke who was pretty big herself, she was about a month behind me but at the rate she was growing alongside me, Liv was figuring we'd probably both deliver around the same time.

We let the current take us and it was heavenly, the cool water was extremely refreshing.

I was settling in pretty well to my new life and getting on a whole lot better with Jasper's family, sometimes I felt a little out of place but you got to start somewhere.

"How you been feeling today?" Jasper asked me as we floated.

"I have not had morning sickness in a week and a half" I said with a smile, it was new and refreshing not fighting the urge to vomit whenever around strong scents or just because.

"Maybe it has finally passed" he smiled and I nodded, hopeful, I'd read in the books it usually went away and while I'd wished it had gone away sooner I wasn't going to complain so long as it was done now, better late than never.

"Anymore business trips?" I asked. Jasper had been out of town at least once every other week and sometimes during the week he'd have to drive out to Dallas, he was always home late the next night but it still sucked. I felt like I still didn't get to see him near as much as I should since we lived together.

"Next week, 3 days, Atlanta" he said and I frowned, I got pretty moody when it came time for a business trip, Jasper usually had to deal with me being extra whiney and clingy since the hormones, my god the hormones, made me act like an over the top diva.

"Again?" I asked and the tone of voice was definitely whiney.

"I promise to paint the nursery when I get back, I shouldn't have to go out there too much in the coming months I promise" he said and I sighed but hugged him, he took my mood changes with a grain of salt, I know they affected him sometimes but he tried to appease me when my moods would change, I almost always apologized to him but he swore that as long as I let it go and wasn't mad at him later on that didn't need to keep apologizing, the hormones were enough of an apology.

"So tangerine and a really pale pink" I said and he nodded his head, I'd finally chosen two colors, they hadn't changed since that day Darcy had helped me out so that was a huge step since the baby's room was the one room I just couldn't decide on. Jasper had painted just about every room the color I chose and now all that was left was the nursery, kitchen, and our bathroom. "Is your family still coming out in 2 weeks for the baby shower?" he asked.

"Yeah, Tiffany is going to come, she was obviously surprised I invited her, she seemed pretty nervous but I think she'll be fine, mom will keep the claws retracted, she knows it's not her fault" I said and he chuckled, my mom still hadn't warmed up to Jasper, she didn't think he would stick around and while I told her often that he wasn't going to leave me I could understand her worry it just isn't something I really want to think about, much less with my mood swings and hormones risking blowing things out of proportion.

"I'm still taking Johnny and Ian out to do manly things right?" he asked and I nodded my head, the boys were going to come but not the shower as it is considered to girly though I wouldn't mind the boys being there, I'm sure there will be too much pink and oohing and ahhhing for their liking. "Is Emmett coming with Rose?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"No Emmett has to work and they are not exactly on the best of terms right now" I said and he frowned.

"I thought they were fine last time we talked" Jasper said and I shrugged.

"They seem to live to fight lately, by the time she's back in New York if not before she comes here they will be all over one another again" I said and Jasper shook his head, Rose and Emmett were two of the horniest people I think I'd ever met and comparing that too the current situation between Jasper and I that was saying something since there was rarely a day passing by, unless he was out of town, where we didn't find ourselves having a quickie here or there, my hormones screamed for some TLC from Jasper quite often. Jasper wasn't looking forward to the time during my pregnancy when I wouldn't want to have sex.

**AN: I know it's not a great chapter, in my opinion I guess but I've really lost my muse on this story so this is more of a filler chapter, I'm starting to feel Alice and Jasper more again but while some of my reader may be Jonas Brothers fans I am NOT so having my PB for Alice be movie Alice kind of makes me go egh, dunno just weird writing mojo. Any who, I will try and wrap this story up soonish and I also need to get a move on finishing out my other story which has been so neglected I doubt anyone even cares anymore but you never know. Hope everyone had a great holiday as this is my first update of The New Year and let's be thankful summer is just around the corner. BTW writing will either come more frequently in the coming weeks because I am starting a new job or it will be side tracked until I get into a groove at work and need my escape.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch: 20 Maybe Baby**

**1 Month To Go:**

"Jasper!" I shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" he called down from his office. It was faint but I could hear him, the benefit of the stair split at between the kitchen and living room.

"Did you buy the corn?" I shouted. He'd already fired up the grill but was getting a little work done until I was ready. I'd shooed him out of the kitchen because it was still a small kitchen and I was as big as a house, in my opinion at least. I was short tempered and he kept getting in my way so he learned my looks fast.

"Yes!" he said back and he was now standing at the split in the stairs.

"Well where is it?" I asked with my hands on my hips. My feet were killing me and even in early October it was still hotter than hell, I wore maxi dresses and nothing more while Jasper was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and socks with his jeans, while I was roasting he was chilly.

"In the bag" he said and I huffed and grabbed the reusable shopping bag I'd sent him to the store with this morning. We were cooking just for the two of us since we'd be spending the next week with his parents while the latest additions Jasper had been working on were being finished, something I couldn't be in the house for, the fumes were bad for the baby so we had nothing in our fridge which was currently unplugged and empty since the wiring was being redone. I was getting that bigger kitchen and the new addition would allow for more, baby friendly and less steep stairs, me with my big belly had trouble going up and down the steep stairs.

"Clearly not the case" I said and he huffed and finished going down the last 2 stairs before passing me to go check his truck.

I finished putting the seasoning on the burgers and Jasper came in with a small produce bag with 4 cobs of corn.

"They must have rolled out of the bag, sorry" he said.

"Thank you" I said and tugged his shirt so he was low enough to receive my soft kiss. I was a holy terror and I was completely aware of it. It didn't matter what he did, I went from nice to bitch in nothing flat and he was doing his best but the business trips weren't helping because when he was away I had the construction workers to deal with and a very attention deprived Millie.

"These ready?" he asked softly and I nodded. He took the plate while I wrapped the corn and he plopped the potatoes onto the tray of meat.

"I'll bring them out" I said and he made a sound that he heard me before heading out. Yes, even calm and collected Jasper Whitlock could get beaten down by his hormonal girlfriend.

I finished wrapping the cobs and took them outside with a cold beer from our mini fridge.

"I'm sorry baby" I said to him as I hugged him from behind, setting the cobs on the shelf beside the grill and holding the cold beer to his chest.

"I know" he said touching my hand with his free hand. "Is that for me?" he asked and I could hear the playful tone so I decided to play right back.

"No, it's for my other amazing boyfriend, have you seen him?" I asked and Jasper chuckled.

"Nah, can't say I have" he smiled.

I rolled over and tried to get comfortable but I couldn't seem to, it took me forever to fall asleep lately while Jasper, once he got warm was out like a light. It took him longer tonight since apparently the temperature his mother kept the house during "the change" was a lot colder than how I kept our house.

"You should have brought the pillow" Jasper mumbled before he scooted closer to me and I threw a leg and my arm over his body. He loved the warmth it gave him but for me the heat was uncomfortable.

"I know" I said sleepily, it wasn't preferable to my pillow because my pillow accommodated my big belly while Jasper's hard torso didn't but it was still more comfortable than how I had been.

We ended up staying with his parents for 2 weeks instead of one so Jasper had gone back to the house after work one afternoon, and I'd rolled over to find my precious pillow between Jasper and I. I slept great that night.

"Really cutting it close" Brooke said as we opened the gifts for the shower. We were both having girls so this was our 3rd baby shower, or at least mine. I'd gone home 2 months ago for one with my friends and family in Mississippi and then one here, thrown by the women at Jasper's work and now was the one thrown by his mom and grandmother, a joint shower for Brooke and I.

"What are you talking about? I've still got 2 weeks" I said.

"Yeah but isn't the nursery like done?" she asked and I shook my head. It was far from it. It was painted, the furniture was up but I still had all the clothes to wash and put away but after the re-model, technically number 3 since I moved in. We'd moved all the furniture into the baby's room and garage which meant we were once more putting out house back together, a task Rick had been great about helping Jasper with since he and Darcy lived the closest to us while Brooke and Ryland had moved another half hour further away from us but closer to his parents and grandparents.

"Alice" Brooke began to chide me but I sighed and she held up two hands.

"It's these damn re-models" I said. I mean they were great, and he had done the last 2 for me but I was already a roller coaster of emotions and moods that it irritated me more often than pleased me. "I know he's doing this for me and the baby but I'm ready for this to be done already" I said and she nodded.

"Trust me, you'll feel a lot better about it once the baby is out of you and you can see your feet again" she said and I couldn't help but think I sure do hope so.

"Come on girls, it's time to play some baby games!" Liv shouted and we heard Darcy first, followed by everyone chiding her for saying baby. The goal of the game was the winner, the person with the most pacifier necklaces at the end of the shower, won a prize, which was usually alcohol.

"Baby, baby, baby" Brooke said repeatedly and I laughed, we were the only ones allowed to say it.

"I think we are beyond set" I said to Jasper as he helped me up into the truck after the shower.

"Ya think?" he asked sarcastically and I giggled at his face, the back seat of the truck was loaded down with diapers, clothes and wipes, I was pretty sure we wouldn't need to buy diapers for at least a year, I'm sure I'm wrong but that's how much it feels like we got.

"So what'd you boys do today?" I asked him once he got into the cab.

"Played some ball, drank some beer" he said and I giggled.

"The usual" and he nodded.

"The usual"

"We're gonna have to ice that knee then" I said touching his knee, it usually swelled after he'd play.

"Yeah" he said and took my hand. I loved these moments with Jasper, the moments when I was in a good mood and so was he, they seemed rare lately. That the moments coincided, my moods usually brought him down with me.

As soon as we arrived home I removed all the tags on the clothes, at least the newborn clothing and some of the 3 months clothing in case, as his grandmother said, the baby was of above average size like all the Whitlock babies, except Raleigh who just grew fast.

I spent the rest of the evening doing laundry which was more peaceful now that the laundry room was attached to the house and air conditioned, usually the coldest room in the house until the dryer began running.

"Done" I said setting the basket down on the top of the changing table.

"That didn't take long" he said smiling.

"No, just 2 loads" I smiled surprised.

"If only all laundry was as quick" he smiled kissing my neck and I smiled. I'd been beyond thrilled when the doctor said sex wasn't off limits, even if I was hardly in the mood.

"Jasper I'm disgusting" I said though I wanted him just as much as he wanted me I'm sure.

"No you're not" he said and I giggled. My breasts were huge and I rarely wore a bra around the house, who needs one when your belly pretty much keeps them propped up? Besides, all my dresses had those shelf bras.

I couldn't wait until I was no longer fighting the big belly during sex. There were pretty much 4 positions we could do manage and only 1 of them was comfortable the entire time for me, it had Jasper doing all the work though.

**Frequency**

I woke up a few hours later, still naked and spooned in Jasper's arms, he had a heavy blanket over him and was radiating heat against my back so I wasn't surprised I was once more awake and that meant I had to pee, a nightly routine, I was thankful Jasper was a deep sleeper, I'd feel worse about it if I woke him up constantly.

I got out of bed and padded across the cool wood into the bathroom where the tile was ice cold and sat on the toilet and closed my eyes as pain shot through me. I bit my lip and held my belly before it finally passed and I stared at the blue numbers on the Ipod dock in front of me, my water had just broken, I thought I had to pee and it broke. I didn't even want to look in the toilet but I managed to wipe before standing up and flushing the toilet.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror for a few moments, having my own personal freak out before pulling out the bag that Darcy helped me pack last week and went through the checklist in my head before glancing at the clock. 5 minutes had passed. I pulled on panties and a long maxi dress before picking up my cell phone and dialing my doctor.

"How far apart are they?" the doctor asked.

"8 minutes" I cringed gripping the dresser and biting my lip as another contraction hit me. "Water broke" I said and listened to her instruct me on getting to the hospital ASAP.

I turned and walked over to the bed, shaking Jasper, I was afraid, I wasn't ready for this.

"Jazz" I said and he opened his eyes, he looked tired.

"Did I need to move over?" he asked groggily and I shook my head. "You're dressed" he observed.

"Yeah, it's time" I said and his eyes stayed half open before popping open and he was up.

"Are you ok?" he asked and was grabbing for the boxer briefs in the laundry basket at the foot of the bed we hadn't put away in our haste to have sex. I watched him grab my bag, open it, seem satisfied and then he stopped in the middle of the floor and stared.

"Pants baby" I said and tossed him a shirt. He caught it and opened the drawer and put some jeans on and then the shirt before slipping his feet into his deck shoes.

"Ok" he said and helped me to stand up from where I had sat down. Millie was passed out in her doggie bed in the living room, snoring away, even she was used to my frequent, nocturnal bathroom trips, she opted to sleep in a whole different room now.

Lights shone through the front curtains.

"I texted Darcy" I said and we went out the front door. I was not going to get up and down from his truck.

Darcy got out and took the bag from Jasper and put it in the front seat with her while Jasper helped me into the back seat of her CR-V.

We were off and Darcy was coaching from the front seat whenever a contraction would hit me and Jasper was letting me squeeze his hand and pant leg. As soon as we arrived, Darcy sent Jasper with me while she filled out the rest of my paper work. Since she was closest she made sure she had all she needed and while we were in the room with the nurse she made all the phone calls, first she called my mom since Rick had already called their parents, he would meet us at the hospital in the morning since the boys were still asleep.

I hadn't had any visitors other than Jasper and Darcy but I was assured everyone was on route and my mom, sister and uncle were working on getting a flight out ASAP while Johnny had yet to have been reached.

"Already!" I said scared as the OB, subbing for my OB who was pulled into an emergency delivery, just my luck, told them to start prepping me for delivery. This should have set in by now. The fact that soon I'd be responsible for a little, living creature, who wasn't a dog, it'd be years before I could leave this thing, child alone without having to make a dozen phone calls. "No no" I said and Darcy tried to calm me down while Jasper looked just as scared as me.

"Alice calm down, this is good" Darcy said and I gave her an even more terrified look.

"What about this is good?" I asked. "Isn't this supposed to last hours!" I shouted and gripped Jasper's hand tighter as a nurse said something to him.

"Do you really want this to last hours?" Darcy asked as I came through the contraction.

"Jasper?" I asked and he brought his forehead to mine.

"You can do this Ali" he said.

"Change now" was all I heard the nurse say as another contraction hit me and Jasper disappeared.

"I'll walk with you" Darcy said even though it was a short walk, down the hall and through a set of doors where she had to stay behind.

I was draped up and had my feet in stirrups by the time Jasper was brought in and he was quickly holding both my hands, his arm behind my head.

I pushed when I was told to push, and tried my hardest not to scream but yelps and sobs slipped out.

I didn't understand what all was being said, I was told there was a head, as if I didn't feel it and then I cried out in pain and heard the word tear as Jasper began asking what was wrong, he was doing well, calm until only a few seconds ago.

"It's under control" the doctor said and while Jasper seemed to calm down, he was still on edge and I was whimpering in pain. A tear, fabulous, I knew it was a possibility but I had hoped it wouldn't happen. I'd read up on tears and I wanted to ask how bad but I couldn't because I was being told to push and now it was 10 times more painful and there was no keeping the pain from bubbling out.

I heard crying and while I should relax and feel relieved, I guess all I could feel was a throbbing, burning pain. (**AN: I'm taking the tear description from my friend who suffered a 1****st**** degree tear, she said she couldn't imagine it hurting anymore than that**)


End file.
